Daniel
by MahoganyMiss
Summary: Unfortunate circomstances lead Charity back to Harmony, and back to face the one person she's vied to stay away from.Can she forgive him, for past mistakes...Can she be forgiven? Or will it be much too late.COMPLETED.
1. Happilly Ever After

ï»¿***Reader's Note***Hey! welcome to "Daniel." my very first Drama/Suspense.It's a real big switch from the romantic comedies, all y'all know me for! but I hope all my reader's will like this one as much as I do. and oh! I just finished reading some reviews from, "Nine Months..." thank all of you again! I know I've been saying this for 'bout a million times, but I mean it! and for those who've asked for a "Foxay" fic!(if you're reading this!) don't worry I'm listening! lol and I'm thinking of something in the romatic comedy area.  
  
Happilly Ever After.  
  
"honey,"she turned over as she whispered to him."it's time."  
  
"time? time for what?"he muffled out as he slowly began to wake.  
  
"time...time, the baby's comming."  
  
He bolted up from the bed almost falling, face flat on the gloor grabbing everything he saw from sight."don't worry about anything everything's under control, you just stay calm...alright."  
  
"okay."she laughed softly, as she tried to lift herself from the bed.He sped to her helping her up, and guiding her to a chair nearby.  
  
"you just sit, and---and I'll get the car, and call the hospital..."he trailed on as he looked at her."am I forgetting anything?"  
  
"don't forget me."she teased.  
  
"very funny,I'll be right back."  
  
"okay."Charity smiled as he left from sight.  
  
It was a rainy, and cold.It was a little strange for July, buteven so it was still beautiful out.Charity turned herslef towrads the window watching the rain drops fall fiercely down onto the pavement, making loud pitter-patter noises as it did so...it braught back memories,memories she'd much rather forget...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Charity wait!,"Miguel gasped out, as he botled into her room.He'd just heard the news, and he hoped he could change her mind before it was too late.  
  
Silently, she glared up at him while jurking her suitcase open.Hiding how broken up and hurt she was about the matter, she didn't want him to thwart her away from the decision she made...as much as it hurt her, she wanted to leave.  
  
"you can't leave-I don't want you to."  
  
"well, Miguel in life you don't always get what you want? don't you."Charity sputtered, furiously shoving things into her suitcase, fighting her tears.  
  
"how many times do I have to apologize...Charity, I never ment to hurt you this way...you know I---"  
  
"please,"Charity interrupted quietly, as she put her hand up in defence."just, let me go...then you could have what you really want, and I won't be holding you back."  
  
"you're what I really want."he replied, as he closed the door behind him."why won't you look at me?"  
  
"Miguel---"  
  
"these months have been a living hell!...you wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't see me."he reached for her hand forcing her to face him."look, if this is the last time...I'll ever get to talk to you,"he began the words hurting him more than he thought they would."atleast hear me out."  
  
"no."Charity stood stubborn to her decision, tears froming in her eyes and falling singularly down her cheek.  
  
"please."  
  
Charity paused, falling slave to the power of his eyes but slowly regaining her place she took her hand away and glared at him."why should I !?, You make this all seem like a bad dream, we can both just wake up from and---and forget, well Miguel I can't forget it!"Charity rose her small voice."this is real, and...what's real is that, you've slept with my cousin and to make this even better you got her pregnant too."  
  
"I was wrong---"  
  
"yeah, that's what I keep hearing."Charity began softly, as she continued to stuff her bag."but what I wanna know is? how long where you planning to keep all this from me, Miguel? when you married me?"she grabbed her things."after you got what you wanted from me?"new tears froming in her eyes, as she tried to fight them off."when we'd have our first child? when?"  
  
"Charity I was going to tell you, I wanted to tell you...but as time past I realized that it would've done you worse than good."  
  
Charity nodded, as she faced him."well, you did just that...you've devastated me."  
  
He reached out for her, as she flinched away wipping the tears from her eyes.She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, leaving the only place she called home...but at this point, there really wasn't any point to stay.Miguel made his choice, whether he'd like to admit it or not...and unfortunately it wasn't her.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
"honey...honey?" Jackson repeated, as he walked towards Charity.  
  
"humm?" Charity replied, being shook out of her thoughts.  
  
"what were you thinking about?"Jackson questioned, trying to figure what was bothering her"not about---"  
  
"no,"she lied, as she placed her hand on his face."I...was just thinking, about the wheather; strange for Jully don't you think?"  
  
"yeah...I guess."Jackson replied looking at his wife awkwardly."baby, are you sure your alright...you were never one to bother about the wheather." he teased, as he helped her out of the chair as they started out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"I guess I should start, then."she replied, some what blankly still a little lost in her thoughts.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Charity we have to talk,"Kay began as she pulled Charity aside."I know the both of us, haven't been on good speaking terms lately..."  
  
"it's alright, Kay.Were cousins first, and whatever happened...in the past is in the past, I forgive you."  
  
oh, give me a break. Kay thought to herself, as she continued."there's something about me and Miguel that you have to know,"she finished hidding her evident happiness on the subject, she'd finally won in a matter of months she'd be having Miguel's baby, and he'd be comitted to her for life...Charity will be less than a passing thought in his memory,she'd finally have his love in return.  
  
  
  
"you got her pregnant didn't you ?"  
  
Miguel turned too ashamed to acctually admit that after all they'd been through, after all he'd promised... he'd betrayed her.  
  
"don't hurt me anymore than you have,"Charity began once more knowing his silence was the answer she didn't want to hear." just tell me the truth...please, is that baby my cousin is carrying yours?"she questioned turning him around to face her.  
  
He sighed deeply before he started"that baby," he cleared his throat"the baby's mine."  
  
"oh my God."Charity gasped, as she took a seat on a nearby bench."it's all true."she laughed softly fighting the sudden birst of emotions she was feeling.  
  
"look, it---it wasn't supposed to end up this, way...what happened between me and Kay was a big mistake, I love you more than life itself---"  
  
"you know what, save it..."Charity bolted up, as Miguel tried to reason with her."I guess I've made a mistakes too..."  
  
"no, you never---"  
  
Charity backed away, from what she thought was her future for so long.She never thought this kind of thing woul happen to her, Miguel loved her...he told her he loved her! suddenly, at that very moment Charity realized three words like 'I love you.' couldn't ensure something like this.  
  
"where are you going, Charity?"Miguel called out into the cold night.  
  
"I hope, you and Kay are very happy toghether."Charity began heart hardening, as she turnded around to leave.  
  
  
  
"there you go again, sweetie."  
  
"I'm sorry,"she smiled, as she got out her best laugh."it's all you now, Jackson...I promise."she finished as they reached the foot of the stairs."oh!" she exclaimed softly feeling her first labour pain.  
  
"oh I know, we better get going..."Jackson began as he carefully lead her out the door.  
  
"yeah."Charity got out another smile."now!" she raised her voice, feeling another labor pain.  
  
"Mrs and Mr Monroe, it's a boy."Dr.Jones smiled, as she handed the wailing baby to Charity.  
  
"a boy."Charity smiled, as her arms reached out for her baby boy."Jackson look at him, isn't he perfect?"  
  
  
  
Jackson smiled, as he reached out for his baby's small hand.His eyes, looking as if they were about to overflow with tears."this, is our little boy!" he exclaimed softly, while smiling onto Charity.  
  
"yeah,"Charity replied, as she looked down at her first born."our little boy."  
  
Finally, things were turning out right.She had a beautiful little boy, and a wonderful husband to be, and things were how they were supposed to be.The way she prayed to God they'd always be. 


	2. Away

Away.  
  
Years Later...  
  
Harmony stood quiet in the mourning, as its residents began to stir up and begin their days.Marcus Brown, trotted the stairs to his best friends duplex.He knocked, in a loud manner knowing he'd be fast asleep.  
  
"Jesus Christ, what!?"Miguel moaned, as he opened the door furiously.  
  
"mournin' to you too, Miguel." Marcus snickered, as he let himselft in.  
  
"so, what brings you to my house...at six in the mourning?"he began as he closed the door, and followed behind.  
  
"looking a little pudgy aren't we."Marcus observed, as he made himself comfy on Miguel's couch.  
  
"what do you want, Marcus?"  
  
"remember when we used to jog in the mourning."  
  
"yeah,"Miguel sighed as he sat himself down."we still do."  
  
"not as much, and as you can see we aren't as fit as we used to be."  
  
"speak for yourself."Miguel snapped, at the truth they haven't gone out for that jog in months, maybe even in a few years."let's go."he finished as he got up and made his way upstairs.  
  
The phone began to ring boldly in Jessica Bennet's apartment building, as her hand searched her night table for it."hello?" she answered half asleep.  
  
The faint voice woke her up compleatly, as she stood up compleatly"so your really going to go through with this,"  
  
"what other choice do I have Jessica, I can't stay here...it's too dangerous,"she paused."for both of us."  
  
"I know, but your taking a big risk comming back here I mean with---"  
  
"I know their still there, and it's okay I've come to terms with things...I'm guessing they have too, but I'm really not thinking about that right now Jessica, I'm thinking about what's best for Daniel right now, and I'll be damned if"she paused regaining her calm"--we just can't stay here."Charity spoke softly"I have to call my mom, tell her we're comming."  
  
"oh--okay,"  
  
"bye."  
  
"Charity..."Jessica called out.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"be careful."Jessica stated solemly.  
  
"I will, bye Jess."  
  
Charity turned off the cell phone as she continued to drive, she looked up at the front view mirror capturing her son,he slept peacefully.Halfy putting her at ease.She was scared, mortified Charity knew this was the best thing she could do.Even though their wasn't any possible way to make matters better, Charity decided to turn on the radio to lighten things up a bit.  
  
"why don't you tell me the real reason you wanted me to jog with you today."Miguel breathed out, as they did just that.  
  
Marcus shrugged, as they ran."do I have to have a reason."  
  
"when it's six o'clock in the mourning you're damn right you, have to have a reason."  
  
Marcus sighed as he stopped jogging."are you alright man?"  
  
"I'm fine, Marcus."  
  
"bullshit"Marcus roared."you wanna know why I wanted to to jog with me this mourning, I haven't seen your ass in months."  
  
"so,you've missed me."Miguel teased.  
  
"quit playing around, Miguel.We both know why you're acting this way, and I think it's time that you talk about it."  
  
"talk about what?"Miguel retorted"there isn't a damn thing to talk about."  
  
"I can't believe---"  
  
"look, if I wanted to sit here and be your phsychiatry patient...I would!" he stoped as he glared back at Marcus, trying to regain his calm."just...save all of your advice, someone who really needs it."he took a deep breath before picking up a jog once more.Marcus following not too far away, he knew something was wrong with his best friend just as much as he knew Miguel would never say anything about it.  
  
Faith had just gotten, a call from Charity and she was extatic she was comming down.The two talked briefly through out the years and her and David were there for Charity's wedding to Jackson, but it was nice to finally have her home, where she really belonged.  
  
The door bell rang suddenly, as Faith went to answer it."oh, hey David."  
  
"is this a bad time?" he questioned at the other end of the door.  
  
"no, not at all please come in."she invited, as the two headed down the hall she continued."I just heard a call from, Charity her and Daniel are comming to visit,"  
  
"oh that's wonderful, what about Jackson?" David questioned.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"so,"Charity turned around to face her mother."how do I look?"  
  
Faith just shook her head in dissaproval, as she watched her daugther on the platform, she felt bittersweet...this was supposed to a happy occassions, but the circomstanses harshly bittered the whole thing"don't make me do this, Charity."  
  
"so you don't like this dress."  
  
"don't joke about this, you know exactlly what I'm talking about."Faith hissed as she glared at her daughter.  
  
Charity sighed as she got down from the platform."I know, and I'm really tired of everyone telling me how wrong I' am for doing this, Jackson is the father of my child and I intend to marry him.Why can't you just except that?"  
  
"because you're too young!"Faith thundered."Charity, you're just a child you don't know the first thing about marriage and yet here you are jumping into it, with a man you hardly even know."  
  
Charity turned back to the mirror observing her wedding dress.  
  
"I love you honey, and I know you think you're doing what's best for Daniel"Faith sighed as she tried to reach out for her child."but if you go through with this marriage, you'll be doing that boy damage beyond repair."  
  
"I'd rather die than hurt Daniel mom,"Charity started still facing the mirror."and that's why I'm doing this,I love Jackson and I know this is going to work...it has to."  
  
"honey--"  
  
"look, I called you up here because I needed your support."Charity turned to face her mother."you're all I have, mom; but if you can't except my decision, I think it best you just go back to Harmony."  
  
And so, Faith sat through the wedding she prayed wouldn't happen.She still believed that Charity marrying Jackson would be a mistake.too young., she thought to herself, as she watched the wedding ceremony fly by she was holding Daniel protectively in her arms, his eyes so bright and innocent.She cradled the child in her arms as she watched on at his parents,she was still against the idea but if it meant Daniel had a chance at having a real familly...she'd grit her teeth, and hope for the best.  
  
  
  
"well, that's the thing.Charity didn't really say anything about him, but I know they're having some problems."Faith sat down at the kicthen table."I don't know what to make of it, David.I don't even know if their marriage is acctually going to last."  
  
David sat beside her, placing his hand over hers"I'm sure that's not the reason she's comming, you always think the worst!" he teased, trying to lighten things up.  
  
"I guess you may be right."  
  
"so when are the two comming?"  
  
"Charity said, they'd make it in by tomorow mourning."  
  
"Daniel,"he smiled atthe though of the little boy"he must be getting so big."  
  
"he is." Faith responded warmly.  
  
"why don't we do something together today?"  
  
Faith laughed, at David's spontaneous idea."what would you have in mind Mr. Hastings?"  
  
"depends on your answer Ms.Standish."  
  
"well, I'll think about it...why don't I fix you something, you look hungry."faith observed him as she got up from her chair.  
  
"you know I'm really not---"  
  
"sit!"Faith ordered.  
  
"yes m'am."  
  
Mourning went to evening, and Charity had stopped in a small motel to rest for the night.Daniel was complaining he was hungry, as he woke and she had to admit she was to.Fortunately, there was a pit stop beside the restaurant that could hopefully do for tonight.  
  
"happy birthday to you...  
  
happy birthday to you...  
  
happy birthday dear Danny,  
  
Happy birthday to you!"   
  
The diner staff sang to the little boy, as Charity watched him blow out his candels with a mighty gust of breath.  
  
"so what did you wish for?"Charity questioned, as she smiled.  
  
Daniel just remained quiet as he glared over at his mother.  
  
"oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment now."she laughed, while a small smille brushed her face.  
  
His only response was, digging his small fork into the large piece of cake.  
  
"Danny,"she sighed, as he looked her in the eye."I know how much you wanted your dad to come on this trip with us, and I know you don't understand what the point of this whole thing is...but you just have to bear with me on this one."her voice was sincere and solem, as she tried to explain things to her son.  
  
  
  
He tried his best to ignore his mother, as devolged into his birthday cake; But he couldn't stand to see her this upset, slowly his small stuby hands, slid th eplat in the middle of the table.  
  
"don't be sad, Mommy."he thrusted his plastic fork at her."have some chocolate."  
  
She laughed, at her son's humour as she took the fork from his small hands."thank you."she smiled, as the two devowered the small cake.  
  
"c'mon, Danny wash up before we get back to the hotel."Charity began as she wathced Daniel push open the stall door"do you need help?"  
  
"no!" he huffed as he closed the door, tired of his mother fawning over him all the time couldn't she see that he was three years old!? He was a big boy, and certainly didn't need his mom treating him like a baby.  
  
"okay, okay."Charity laughed, as she truned to the water tap and slowly turned it on.She lifted her shirt and took a quick look at her bruise, it looked horrible she knew she should of went to the hospital before they left but she couldn't take any risks.As she braught her fingertips to it, she felt a burning pain surge through her body.She hushed her self, while pursing her lips sure not make Daniel ask any questions.After dabbing some water on her wounds, she turned her shirt down.  
  
The sound of the toilet flushing filled the room, as Daniel proudly strudded out.Charity nelt down and picked Daniel up, putting his hands towards the tap.  
  
"but, I'm not tired"Daniel yawned out, as Charity tucked him under the bed sheets.  
  
"I'm sure you're aren't, but it's time for little boy's like you to be in bed."  
  
"I'm not a little boy, mommy..."Daniel protested." I'm a man!"  
  
"oh is that right?"Charity giggled, as she continued to tuck her little boy in."well, I'm sorry sweetie, it's time for little men like you to be in bed."  
  
"mom--"he pouted.  
  
"goodnight, little man" she teased while sitting beside him."I love you." she ended while securing Daniel into bed, and kissing him gently on his forehead as he softly drifted away.  
  
"me too mom."he whispered as he finally shut his eyes, as clung tightly to his teddy bear.  
  
She stood while looking over at Daniel, as he slept peacefully crossing her arms slightly she checked to see if the door was locked, and the blinds were shut.She braught herself up to the window, and felt mezmorized by all the cars whizzing by and the bright neon lights reflecting from every direction.There Charity felt calm...  
  
Flashback.  
  
"don't! please!" she pleaded with him but he just wouldn't stop.  
  
His slurry voice spoke once more as Charity could smell the hard alchohol in his breath.He grabbed her arms, and tackled her to the floor violently.She begged him, but he wouldn't let go she faught but his grip got tighter and tighter.why wouldn't he stop. her mind raced.why won't he stop. it repeated.  
  
  
  
The passing cars shook her out of one of her dazes, as she hugged herself tighter than before.Those horrid days she'd just have to put behind her, and move on just like she'd always done.  
  
just move on her mind ordered her, as she layed beside Daniel hugging him as tightly as she could and closing her eyes. 


	3. Things I should Of Told Her

Things I should Have Told Her.  
  
FoxayFan-girl, I have good and bad news for you.The good news is just like I've said before I'm thinking of possible stories for "Foxay" but while they might be mentioned in this story, they won't be in it.But take the satisfaction in knowing that they are together even though they aren't mentioned! latz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She slept restlessly in the uncomfortable hotel bed images running, rampidlly through head as she tossed and turned.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I told you if you couldn't handel this problem of yours you couldn't live here!"Charity thundered as she followed him into the livingroom.  
  
"I told you , I didn't have a God damn problem...now where's my son?" Jackson questioned as he seated himself, down on the couch.  
  
Charity glared at him, as she stood."do you know what time it is? I'll tell you it's two o'clock in the mourning your son...is asleep in bed, where he needs to be."she took a deep breath as she foccused upon him, folding her arms."and I think you should leave."  
  
"me?"he snickered loosely.  
  
"yes you."Charity snapped, as Jackson's eyes met with hers he looked at her for a moment before standing slowly and walking to where she was.  
  
"what's the matter Charity,"he smiled as he continue"we were so good together...remember?" he asked, while walking closer towards her.  
  
Good together, that's what she thought they were...that's what she forced herself and everyone to believe but their was more to this than the picture perfect familly.  
  
"good?"Charity repeated as she rose her voice."yeah, Jackson we were great together so great that you thought it was okay, to hit me."Charity turned to him more"remeber that!?"she yelled,"you threw me to the floor and started hitting me, I had to say all of these were accidents...just because you love me right?"she nodded, trying to keep calm so she wouldn't wake Daniel.  
  
"I never did that to hurt you, we've talked about that...I just do it because I love you so much and I'm just scared to loose you."  
  
She nodded quietly, as she backed away from him.  
  
"you know I love you, Charity."he moved closer to her trying to get her into an embrace.  
  
Charity moved away, as she slapped him across the face."don't you dare touch me again!"she felt her whole entire body shake with anger, as she hit him and watched Jackson rub his jaw.  
  
His eyes began to fill with anger, as his hollow heavy footsteps made his way back to her.He was drunk again, she knew it, when was it when he wasn't.Before she knew it he grabbed her and began to jar her violently."who the hell do you think you are!?" he roared, as rose his hands to her.  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
Charity rose abruply, in a cold sweat.Quickly she got up from her bed to check on Daniel, who was sleeping quietly jumping from left to right in his bed, roughling the sheets as he did such while closely making his way off the bed.  
  
The sun graced this place lightly, as warm summer winds blew softly making the grass sway back and forth.He knelt down tracing the letters of her name, with his fingertips while placing daisies down onto the light green grass.He'd been here so many times before, just to see her and assure himself she was okay but he couldn't speak, he didn't know what to tell her.He never deserved her love, he knew that well now remembering all the times he'd done her wrong and all the times... her heart so innocent and forgiving would always let him back in but she was gone now, leaving Miguel's heart dark and bitter full of regret.  
  
"I've done allot of things in my life that I'm not content with..."he began as he spoke softly, he looked onto the tombstone memories of when he burried her flashed through his head, how dark and alone he felt when she left him alone in this cruel world.How angry he was that someone could tear someone as young as her away from a world she would never get the chance to expirience, but as he recollected he didn't think she needed to expirience something so cruel and unforgiving.It was hard, but over the years it forced himself to be at peace with it.  
  
" I hurt allot of people that I loved,"he began the words even know hard to release."but I just wanted you to know you were never what went wrong with my life, I know I must have made you feel that way, and I'm so sorry."his voice began to weaken, as his eyes began fill with tears of anger.He never dreamed this would be so hard, so difficult to say what he's really felt, what his heart so protectively held along the years"I loved you, so much...I had so many hopes for you;I knew you would've---made me so happy"he whispered, as he gathered his emotions.  
  
"you've changed me, so much, in so many ways...and I'm going to try like hell to make you proud of me."he quickly silenced himslef, as he looked onto his daughter's grave one last time." I love you, Maria."he stood, finally bringing himself to walk away.  
  
"I don't get it Mommy"Daniel pouted in his car seat."why did we have to be so far from Daddy anyways, why do we have to go to Harmony?"   
  
Charity sighed deeply, as she kept her eyes on the road."well, for many reasons Danny..."she trailed"it's where Mommy grew up, it's where her Mommy is..."Charity trailed trying to make Harmony seem more appealing to her three year old.  
  
And for a fact Daniel wasn't very fond of the Harmony idea, he didn't even know where Harmony was! or how to spell it for that matter, but he knew he didn't want to be there.Okay, maybe his grand-mother would be there, she was alright...she always gave him the coolest toys and kissed and hugged him allot while saying he was the most handsome little boy she's ever met, not that he knew what 'handsome' ment, but his granny seemed to think he was.  
  
"is there parks in Harmony?"he inquired, trying to think of the upside.  
  
Charity smirked as she nodded"tons...and baseball."  
  
Daniel hated his mother for knowing him so well, she knew very well how much he loved to play baseball...anywhere,anytime...even if it ment Harmony.  
  
"so I guess Harmony isn't going to be that bad huh?"Charity smiled, knwoing she'd won him over.  
  
"maybe."Daniel finished crisply, as they past the town's city limits.  
  
She stopped the car, infront of the beautiful side street where her mother and cousin anxiously awaited them, waving like fools to Daniel who to them had grown so big.  
  
"are you ready?"Charity questioned nervously to her son.  
  
"I donno, are you?"Daniel shrugged.  
  
"good answer."she sighed, as she slowly made her way out of the car."wait right here."she instructed.  
  
Daniel's eyes followed his mother as she walked up to his grand-mother, and this other girl hadn't met.They stood in silence for a moment, as his mom spoke...then awkwardly enough his grand-mother and this other girl took her into a huge bear hug, the one his Granny was queen for.  
  
"honey I'm so glad you're home!"Faith smiled.  
  
"yeah, it's really good to see you again..."Jessica began not as estatic as her aunt, she knew why Charity was here and she too shared Charity's fears, she was the only one who knew about Jackson and his problems.She sat on the other end of the phone and listened to the nights he would come home, drunk...the night's he even dared to raise a hand to her cousin.  
  
"now quick"Faith continued, breaking the stressful gaze between Jessica and Charity."bring my little boy out!" and so she did, Daniel insisted his mother carry him.He was still a man no doubt of that, but there was nothing wrong with a man being a little shy around people now was there.  
  
"Danny this is your cousin Jessica."Charity started as Daniel timidly looked up at the dark haired woman.  
  
"hey Danny."she smiled.  
  
The little man's response was only burrying his head into his mothers shoulders."and this is---"Charity went on softly.  
  
"I don't think we need an introduction isn't that right?"Faith roared,a she took the little boy in her arms and they play faught.  
  
Charity's look seperated from her mother and son, as she re-fimiliarized her self with her home town.Everything the same, as the day she left it.It was still the picturesque little town, in the middle of Maine.  
  
"why don't me and Jess take Daniel for some...ice cream."Faith began as she caught Charity's daze.  
  
"well, can I Mommy?"  
  
"sure, why not."she agreed, as Jessica and Daniel started towards the ice cream parlor.Faith stayed behind, giving her daughter one last look.  
  
"I know you want to."she said, knowing her daughter would want to take a look around."don't worry Daniel will be fine with us."  
  
Charity nodded queitly, as she took a small walk.In the far distance she could hear the loud bold noises of the carnival, and the laughs and screams from people attending it.Not too far away was the B&B and her aunts trinket shop.Her very few and far between memories of the place flouded back to her, as she continued to comming to one of the sidewalks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miguel was walking, looking towards the horizon as he admired the pinkish read settling itself down on the town.He looked towards the sidewalks, as someone caught his attention.it's not her. he told himself thinking his thoughts were true, until he got closer and the fair haired woman turned to him.  
  
"Miguel."she spoke quietly.  
  
"Charity, how have you been?"he asked, his eyes showing some concern.  
  
"I've been better."Charity answered with a small touch of bitterness in her tone."so, how are things with you and Kay? the baby must be getting big."she shifted conversation.  
  
Miguel remained still, as he looked Charity in the eye."Kay...she had a miscarrige."  
  
"what?"Charity breathed quietly.  
  
"she lost the baby, it was a little girl."Miguel stated with the same bitterness in his tone."and Kay, she left town the baby dying was too much for her to bear...things weren't really working between us after that."   
  
"I'm sorry," Charity began breaking the silence between them.  
  
"it's alright, it's no one's fault."  
  
"how is Kay doing?"Charity asked, despite their differences and what had happened years ago, Kay was still her family and she still cared about her.  
  
"she's had better days, but she's seems to be taking it one step at a time."  
  
He still looked the same, although his eyes were darker and his deminor was more somber than the man she had once loved.  
  
"so...you're married."Miguel started once more, hurt that she had actually moved on but then again apart of him knew she wouldn't spend her life longing for him.  
  
"yes."she answer words falling bitter on her tounge, forgetting her ring was still on.  
  
Suddenly Daniel's small voice could be heard, as he ran in the middle of the conversation."Mommy, I was looking everywhere for you."he breathed, as he slowly silenced glaring over at the dark haired man.He didn't know who he was, and personally he really didn't care what he did care about on the other hand was why he was talking to his mother! didn't he know she was married!?  
  
"Miguel, this is my son...Daniel."Charity smiled tentively, as Daniel continued to glare.He didn't like him, he hated him...and he was sure assert him of that with his abrupt silence, and frown.No one was comming in between his family...not anyone,not him. 


	4. For Good

For Good.  
  
"may I help you?"a secretary questioned her, as Charity stood silently at the other end of the desk.  
  
"yes,"she asnwered"I have an appointment with Ms.Campbell."  
  
"alright, well she's in confrence right now."she explained."but if you'll take a seat she'll be with you in a few minutes tops."she smiled reassuringly.  
  
"okay."she responded as she turned to sit.  
  
The noises of many confrences could be heard in the law office, passionate arguments of sorts.Her eyes casually searched the room at the other people that sat and passerbys that came into the room.Some with expressions as hers, anxious and skeptical but they were still there.She was very cynical about the idea, what good could it do? she thought as she sat impatiently.She had purpose, she was doing this to ensure Daniel safety, this was her whole reason for comming back to Harmony in the first place; to make sure she was doing everything possible to keep him safe.And that was exactly what she intended on doing, no matter the costs.  
  
"Charity Monroe." Renée Campbell, called out into the inert room as Charity stood and walked in.  
  
"so, Mrs.Monroe what can I help you with?" the woman asked as she made a seat at her chair shifting through some papers.  
  
"I'd like to... issue a divorce."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harmony stood quietly this mourning as its residents went through their usual rituals to begin the day.The main streets were empty seeing as how early it was, yet the exception of a few passerby's crossing and walking down the abandon streets.A vendor setting up his, kiosque was not to far away as a car pulls up across the street.  
  
"do you see him yet?"  
  
"no, I have a feeling this might take all day."  
  
"do you see anything Hank?"  
  
"nope, everything looks pretty clear here too."he answered in a disspapointed tone.  
  
"c'mon you son of a bitch!"Luis muttered silently, as he pensively watched the streets for their suspect.He turned off the ignition to the car as he continued to watch.  
  
"I think I see him, he's comming you're way Miguel, are you ready?"Hank spoke into his mic, as he sat down at a close by bench, waiting vigil.  
  
"I see him."he replied, as Miguel waited at his booth all three knowing that the suspect would always come to this spot, before he started his day.  
  
Luis, and Hank waited as they watched him walk up to the stand and order his usual.Miguel was sure to make causall eye contact with his partners to make sure they were ready, as he foccused back on the man, he was his age with more of a scruffy appearance all being displayed by the way he handeling things as the three observed.  
  
"nice day."Miguel started, as the man glared upon him.  
  
"right,"he smiled"nice day," he repeated"thanks." he finished as he left.  
  
"no problem." Miguel responded.  
  
The man walked cautiosuly down the street making sure nothing particularly out of the ordinary.  
  
"alright, on my count."Luis began, as he stepped out of the car and made his way across the street."one."  
  
His eyes searched from left to right, he noticed nothing diffrent expect for some man stepping out of his car and making his way to his side of the street.Aswell, as another man sitting at a nearby bench, reading his news paper.He turned away from them both as he continued to walk.  
  
"two."Luis wet on pulling out his gun, from his blazer pocket.  
  
Miguel searched the streets one more time to make sure none of the civilians got caught in the middle of the scene, he pulled out his gun from back pocket as he slowly made his way out of the stand.  
  
Luis paused, as he subtly signaled Hank."three."  
  
Once more the man looked back at the three men, standing behind him the one at the vending machine was gone and the man walking to the other side of the street was suddenly close behind.He decided to quicken his pace figuring that, these three weren't normal civilians as he first suspected.He started to walk quicker only to be tripped by the man sitting at the benches "reading" his newspaper.He husseled him to the pavement.While resiting the man's rights, although for his certain case of thievery his repective rights were far and few between.  
  
"how did the meeting go with the lawyer?"Jessica asked as she sat with Charity in the book caffée.  
  
"as good as something like that could go, I guess."Charity asnwered, as she foccused on Jessica."why didn't you tell me about Kay and Miguel's baby?"  
  
Jessica remained silent for a moment, she shrugged as she responded."I should've, but I didn't think you should know, not until you got here atleast."  
  
Charity nodded, knowing that wasn't a good enough answer,however, thinking it was best to let it go."I had."she paused."I had that dream again."  
  
  
  
Jessica looked up at her cousin."the same one you always have?"  
  
"yeah."she responded, as she shook her head and faced Jessica once more"I know it's just a bad dream, but it's so vivid..."she laughed wryly."it almost seems as if, I've never left Jackson."  
  
"well you have."her cousn reassured."have you told anyone else about this?"  
  
"my mother knows I'm getting a divorce"Charity replied."that's all she needs to know right now."  
  
"you aren't serious!"Jessica hissed."sometimes I wonder if you ever catch the gravity of this situation, you just can't deal with this on your own Charity, you need all the help you can get."  
  
"no, I don't think you get the situation either Jessica the more people get involved the more danger I'll be putting everyone else in."Charity retorted."it's hard enough, having Daniel in the middle of this."  
  
"how is holding up?"  
  
"he hates it here."Charity laughed."he wants to be home, thing is we can't go home."  
  
  
  
Night came, and Charity found herself home looking over the divorce settlement Renée had given her in her bed.Suddenly, the blatant noises from downstairs reached her as she arose from her bed, and rushed down the hallway passing where Daniel slept, and her mother's room.Making her way to where the noise was in the kitchen.The window seemed to have forcefully opened itself from the strong gusts of winds.  
  
"I must have forgotten, to close the window."she spoke in the silence as she commenced to close the window.The sounds of footsteps echoed itself through out the house, they appeared hollow and familiar the sound of them began to highten, as Charity searched the room full of darkness.She shrugged the whole ordeal out of her mind, thinking her mind was most certainlly playing tricks with her.She made sure the window was all the way closed, as the footsteps became louder, she ignored them as she placed her hands on the counter and foccused outside.  
  
She turned to the doorway, once more as the sounds of the footsteps picked up more volume.She let out a slight gasp as she smiled."Daniel, what are you doing up? it's late."she questioned the boy who stood silently at the entrence to the kitchen.  
  
"I can't sleep."he huffed, as he leaned himself against the doorway."what about you, Mommy?"he questioned her thinking 'Mommies such as herself should be in bed' since grown-ups don't take naps or anything they need all the sleep they can get, maybe even more than kids.  
  
"I--couldn't sleep either Danny."Charity started, as she walked towards him kneeling down at eye level."tell you what, why don't we go back upstairs and I'll read you..."  
  
"Green Eggs & Ham." the small boys widened, as that was his favorite story of which he ordered Charity to read him, every night time and time again.  
  
"no, I was thinking more like Sleeping Beauty."Charity teased as she playfully scruffed around with her son's hair.  
  
"eww, Mommy that's a girl story."  
  
"right."she laughed."now, go on get upstairs I'll be there in a minute." she told him, as he made his way back to her old room.  
  
She couldn't help but take one last look at the kitchen before heading out.As she started to do such her phone began to ring."Hello?"  
  
"hello yourself, stranger!"  
  
"Theresa."Charity began.  
  
"I'm surprised, you've actually remembered my name!"she began, a bit angered"why haven't you called me!?"  
  
"I was going to--it was just that I had some things to work on first."  
  
"um hum."she bgan once more."well all is forgiven, if you come to Momma's birthday party tomorow."  
  
"ah, Theresa I don't know--"  
  
"Charity please, I know my mother would love to see you and Daniel.Aswell as everyone else..."Charity remianed silent, as Theresa kept on with her persuasion."if this is all about Miguel---"  
  
"no."Charity replied crisply."it's not about him...I'll be there." 


	5. Reminiscing

Reminiscing.  
  
  
  
Laughs could be heard in the Lopez-Fidzgerald kitchen, all from Faith Standish, Anita Brown and the birthday girl...or woman rather, Pilar Lopez-Fidzgerald.The three over the years became very close friends, despite and in some ways because of the relationship's their children had with eachother.  
  
The radio in the kitchen was blaring of, songs of their youth as they shared stories of themselves in their adolescense.The house was semi-full with most of all of the three's aquaintances, everyone sparsed into diffrent parts of the house, doing what they'd usually do when they visited.Marcus,Miguel, Ethan and others were in the back playing their usual spirited game of poker, as the children ran around the backyard ever so often looking on wonderously at the poker table wondering what was so interesting about passing around cards.  
  
Theresa and others, where all over primping things in the house making sure that her mother had the best birthday ever, as she always did each year.However this year, Theresa's eyes went to the door frequently wondering if Charity would acctualy live up to her word and show up.She almost bumped into her younger sister Paloma who was walking around with the video carmera, capturing her family at their true best.Behind stood Tania, her childhood friend and Paloma's three year old niece Gia who followed the two non-stop!  
  
Pilar got up from the kitchen table still giggling profusely, walking over to the stove.  
  
"where do you think you're going?"Anita called out boldly.  
  
"I was just going to check on the stove, you know how you are when you cook Anita,"she replied."if it wasn't for Faith, I and the familly you'd probably burn my house down."she continued to laugh, as she opened the stove and checked on everything.  
  
"so what are you saying? I can't cook."Anita continued some-what offended.  
  
"oh, honey no."Faith answered."you're just a distinguished cook."  
  
Anita rolled her eyes, as one of her own children would do."whatever."she hissed"Pilar, you better sit yourself down and let me and Faith cook for you today, or else I will not be responsible for my actions."the full figured woman threatened raising, her wooden spoon.  
  
"and, this is my beautiful Aunt Anita."Paloma spoke as she pointed the video camera, in Anita's direction.She made the camera go all around the room, capturing Faith and Pilar who hated the thing and wished Theressa had never got her one for her birthday."and this is my mother, she's a bit camera shy."she teased, as she foccused it more in Pilar's direction.  
  
"c'mon, Momma"Tania called, out from behind."just give the camera a little itty-bitty smile!"she mocked, know holding little Gia, who wanted to be apart of the banter.  
  
" Daniel, you have to promise me that you'll be a good b--man today." Charity softly ordered, as she and Daniel walked hand in hand down the sidewalks.  
  
"I'm always good, Mommy." the little boy chirped, as he trotted along with his mother."where are we going anyway?Who are the Lopez-F---F...."he had a hard enough time pronoucing Lopez, so he wasn't even going to try his luck with Fitzgerald.  
  
"Fitzgerald,"Charity laughed."and their Miguel's familly, you remeber him--don't you?"Charity went on as she walked looking down at her son.  
  
Now that was a name Daniel surely wouldn't forget, that was the grown-up who was trying to tear his mother and father apart, that was the gown-up he hated."oh." he replied bitterly as an old man would.Walking a bit slower, as he realized exactlly who's house they were going to;Why would he want his Mommy anywhere near him, suddenly the same grimmace he presented when he first met Miguel re-appeared on his face.  
  
"now what do we say, when someone gives you something?"Charity quizzed Daniel, as she knelt to fix him up infront of the Lopez-Fitzgerald residence.  
  
"thank you."the boy huffed, as he wished his mother wouldn't baby over him in public as she was doing.  
  
"even if sometimes we really don't..."  
  
"want it."  
  
"that's my boy."she smiled proudly, as she rang the doorbell.  
  
Theresa waited until the second ring, to get the door.As she slowly opened it a smile crossed her face as she met Charity on the other end.Their was a silence between the two as Theresa looked down at Daniel, quietly tighting his grip to his mother's hand.Her eyes met with Charity's once more, as if she had so much to say but no way of ever saying them.Simply, she only hugged her while whispering."welcome home."  
  
Charity remained closedmouthed at her welcome home, what was she to say?Or do?Smile foolishly and pretend this was a happy homecomming, or pretend she was even happy to be back.  
  
"who is this?"Theresa smiled, as she knelt to Daniel.  
  
For the most part, Daniel was shy around alomst everyone his mother introduced in the past couple of days.Yet, with this woman he was less apprehensive maybe it was the innocence like his own in her doe eyes."Daniel."he responded quietly still closely gripped towards his mother.Now, all of a sudden something small came whizzing by stopping at the dark eyed woman's side.  
  
Daniel observed the creature, it looked like it was his age...but a little wierder looking than he was.  
  
"Daniel, this is Gia...Theresa's daughter."his mother informed him.  
  
So, this is what a girl looks like? Daniel inquired in his thoughts, as he looked at the little girl awkwardly.He'd never seen one of them before.  
  
"why don't,"Charity started kneeling down to her son."you and Gia go play?"  
  
"I don't want to, Mommy she's a girl!"Daniel pouted, as he faced his mother.He knew that some point in his mother's life, she was a girl too! but that was different, his mom knew stuff, like how to play baseball for instense.He bet that 'Gia' didn't even know what baseball was!  
  
"c'mon sweetie it'll be fun, do you really want to spend the whole day with me.Listening to boring grown-up stuff, do you?" she propositioned.  
  
"...no."he replied.  
  
"well why don't you play with Gia for a few minutes, and if you don't like it you can come straight back."  
  
Daniel gave a slight glance over at Gia, who seemed not too big on the idea of them playing together either.He contimplated what his mother had just said...he could come back if he hated this girl, so it seemed quite fair."okay."he replied crisply, as he detached himself from his mother and walked towards Gia.  
  
Charity and Theresa watched on at their children, as they examined eachother for a few moments before walking away towards the backyard together.As the two were out of sight, Theresa insisted Charity go in the kitchen to say 'hello' to Pilar and Anita with no confrontations they did.Sooner or later, Anita's bold voice rang through the house, informing everyone it was time to come in and all knowing, very well what Anita's great wrath felt like if she was ignored, they all did exactlly what she said.Time passed, the birthday party went on and Charity kept on running into familiar faces that took part in her past.She'd smile gratefully maintaing the facade, that things weren't as bad as they were.  
  
Somewhere in that room, there he stood.Catching quick glimpses of her as she past stopping to talk to yet another.He cursed himself, for standing around watching her every move.She looked almost the same, just as the day she'd left...she seemed happy to be without him, and somewhere behind his jelousy and anger towards her knew foud joys he was glad she found her own beatitude .  
  
"I'll go get the cake."Charity told her mother, as she dissapeared into the kitchen desperately trying to escape from his stares, everytime she'd trun around he'd catch his glimpses towarsd her.She couldn't stand them, but she'd just have to ignore Miguel's silent regrets of their past together and focus on what she'd came to do.  
  
She searched the lightly coloured kitchen, as her eyes met with the ivory coloured cake with small white accents.There were few candels, keeping Pilar's true age a secret .as she observed the room her mind tried to remeber how everything was placed, or if things were even in the same place after all these years as a song echoed in.  
  
Love letters straight, from your heart.  
  
Keep us so near, while apart.  
  
I'm not alone in the night...  
  
It was like fate, was playing a creul joke for both parts as the song began to play out throughout the house.Miguel paused as it began to play itself, before asking his mother to dance.Omiting that the damn thing had any effect on him.  
  
When I can have, all the love you write.  
  
I'll memorize every line...  
  
And I'll kiss the name, that you sign.  
  
brings back memories. she thought to herself, as a small smile came upon her.Things weren't always this bad between them, she hadn't forgotten.Shamefull as it was, whenever things were going wrong between her and Jackson...her mind would play back to that day.When she sat and closed her eyes, forgetting all else that happened around her Charity could still see that old sooty garage with it's tattered surroundings, it looked dispicable...but she didn't care, it was her very first dance.  
  
And darlin' then, I'll read again...  
  
Right from the start...  
  
Love letters, straight from your heart.  
  
Charity would sit and remeber, when life was simple and hapiness was in her reach.Sometimes she'd pray for that moment back, maybe she could of done things differently then so things wouldn't have to end up the way they have...and then sometimes, she'd wish she never stayed and that she left Harmony that day and they would've never seen eachother ever again...maybe it would have saved her the pain.  
  
She stood in the silence of the kitchen only hearing the cheerful noises from the other room, as she took a deep breath and got ready to head out.She put on her best smile, as she past threw the doors presenting the cake.  
  
Outside Ethan and Marcus, were back outside finishing their poker game that everyone seemed to bail out on.Gia and Daniel who seemed on the road of becoming friends, decided to see what was so big about 'Poker' and ask as many questions as the two could concieve.  
  
"just face it man, you're going to loose!"Marcus snickered childishly, as he eyed his cards.  
  
"you're funny!" Daniel giggled out, as he observed Marcus' actions.  
  
"see even, Daniel knows you're going to loose!"he continued.  
  
"he said you were funny,"Ethan smirked concentrated in the game none the less, as he placed his cards on the table."now this royal flush, says you loose!"  
  
Marcus rose his brow, as he set down his cards."what does that say then." he smiled"because I think this says...I won."  
  
"Daddy, what's a royal flush...is that like when you flush the toillette?" Gia inquired, as she looked onto her father.  
  
"kind of,"Ethan explianed."honey, why don't you and Danny go inside and visit Grand-ma."  
  
"we've already visited,"the little girl pouted.  
  
"well, honey why don't you visit again."Marcus continued, looking onto the two children who seemed very un-impressed"how's about if uncle Marcus give you a five." he suggested taking two fives out of the pile of money, in the middle of the poker table."do you know all the stuff you can get with that?"  
  
"yes."the two nodded, giddilly.  
  
"then go get it!" with their uncle Marcus' words in heart, they left.  
  
Charity stood outside watching her son marvell over the money he'd gotten, this time trying her hardest to actually have a good time.  
  
"why isn't your husband here?" Miguel blatantly asked, standing silently beside her a moment before.  
  
"I don't think that's really any of your business."Charity coldly replied as she continued to watch her son.  
  
"I know, it isn't"he replied sagely"but I'm having a real time believing that you came here alone just for the hell of it."  
  
Charity laughed wryly, as she turned to Miguel folding her arms."and what do you expect me to answer, Miguel ?"she searched his eyes with anger in hers."that I ditched a marriage, and dragged my three year old son over here, to a place he hardly knows; just so I could come back and pine over you."she stated sarcasticlly.  
  
"no."he replied."but to be honest, it does kind of make you think."  
  
She couldn't believe his nerve, but yet again pulling something like this wasn't too far away from the Miguel she'd left years ago, she decided why keep this a secret in a few months when her divorce was finalized, the whole town would know anyways."I'm getting a divorce."she finally admitted.  
  
Maybe he should of been happy, this might of been his second chance but he couldn't rejoice over the matter when he knew she wasn't as happy as she lead on."why?"  
  
She turned to him once more, quietly searching him wondering why he acctually gave a damn about her failed marriage."I guess, I'm a victim of making the same mistake twice."Charity galred over to him, as Daniel walked up to her.  
  
"I want to go home, Mommy."he saw her talking to him from a far, she spoke to him like his father never even exhisted.Daniel couldn't just let his mom forget about his father and ruin his familly, so he did the best thing he could think of.  
  
"what's wrong baby, I thought you were having fun?"Charity asked, as she knelt down to the boy.  
  
"I want, to go home."he simply repeated, as he walked past her heading towards the door.  
  
Charity eyed, Faith telling her she was going home while giving one last glare at Miguel as he watched her leave his sight.She sped out the door trying to keep up with her son, who was not too far ahead of her.  
  
"Daniel, what's the matter with you!?" she called out to him, as she got him by the arm.  
  
He scowled his mother as he glowered."I DON'T WANT A NEW DADDY." he scremt with all the anger inside him as a tears formed in his eyes.That very moment, Charity felt like the worst mother in the world. 


	6. Forgiveness Can't Be Forgetful

Forgiveness Can't Be Forgetful.  
  
  
  
It'd had been days, Daniel wouldn't speak to her and it was torture.When Theresa called telling her that Gia couldn't stop talking about Daniel since Pilar's birthday party, and thought it be a nice idea if they had a sleep over, Charity was against the idea at first, however, it was Theresa and this would be the perfect chance to redeem herself with Daniel.What could it hurt?She couldn't just spend her life, living in fear for her life and her son's.  
  
"hey."she said, as the small boy sat on the edge of her old bed facing the window of her very pink, very girlie room...in Daniel's honest oppinion.  
  
"hey."he replied stubbornly, as his mother sat beside him.  
  
"so, hows about Gia?You two seemed to be having allot of fun the other day."  
  
"maybe we were"Daniel huffed."but you wouldn't care, since you were too busy playing kissy face with my new daddy."he went on bitterly.  
  
"Daniel, he isn't your new daddy."she went on, "he'll never be that...he's just a friend of Mommy's."  
  
The boy turned to her with hope in his eyes."were still a familly?"  
  
Charity took her little boy into a hug, she couldn't give him a the answer he deserved without lying.Daniel's childhood shouldn't have to be this way, he shouldn't have to worry about wheather or not he still had a familly to hold onto...he should have already had one, this should have been the furthest thing from his mind, but now it was Daniel's biggest worry.  
  
"we'll have him back by, tomorow mourning" Ethan said, as Gia and Daniel stood side by side looking as if either of them couldn't contain their excitement.  
  
"alright, you know my number if anything."Charity began, as she watched them head out.  
  
"we will."Theresa trailed, rolling her eyes as she watched Ethan, Gia and Daniel race towards the car.  
  
In a few minutes Ethan and Theresa were far from sight, and Charity was alone in the house.Faith had just left a few minutes before, on another date with David.The two seemed to have hit it off quite well, when she was gone.Within minutes of Charity stepping away from the door she noticed, Daniel left one of his favorite toys on the steps, the one he'd insisted be with him every night, as the doorbell rang she was convinced that was him.She walked towards it with a smile, while opening the door.  
  
"we need to talk, Charity."  
  
The Crane mansion to Daniel's view, was quite miraculous.It looked like those houses his mother would describe that could only be concievable, in dreams or stories.The large house was filled with grown-ups, dressed up in wierd out-fits asking Ethan and Theresa if they needed anything, and calling them by 'sir,' or 'madame,' kneeling down towards Gia who was called by 'little miss,'.Everybody else like Gia's grand-father and grand-mother were dressed up in fancy suits and dresses like they were going to some party.Wierd, Daniel thoght to himself, as his wide eyes searched the house.  
  
"c'mon Danny,"Gia's high pitch voice called out as she dragged Daniel up the endless stairs"I have so much to show you!"  
  
Daniel had a few things to comment on, regarding this house, but he decided to follow his mother's timely advice to mind his manners, as he let his new partner in crime lead him up the stairs.  
  
"what about?" she quizzed, as they stood face to face at the door.  
  
"can I come in?" he asked, as he stood in the doorway.  
  
Charity stood away from the door, giving him room to come in."sure." she replied crisply as she watched him enter.  
  
"where's Daniel?" he searched the house for some indication that the boy was home.  
  
"did you come here, to speak to my son, or me Miguel?" she went on a little impatient, with him.  
  
He turned to her, as he spoke."no, I came to speak to you."  
  
Charity remained silent , as she awaited what exactlly he wanted to talk about.  
  
"I- just wanted to apoligize for before, you were right"he paused" what goes on between you and your husband is none of my business."  
  
He seemed to be sincere in his efforts to make amends."it's alright,"Charity began"maybe...I should be thanking you for being so concerned, about us." she replied.  
  
It was awkward to be so estranged from each other, especially regarding their past together before things started to make a turn for the worst.It shouldn't have ended up this way, but it was and now they stood in different parts of a room acting like total strangers.  
  
He wanted to say more.He wanted to tell her, how much he hated how things were going between them...and that if he could change how badly he'd treated her in the past he would, but it was much too late for that.He knew, there was no more room for him in her heart, and he knew she no longer wanted him there."I better get going." he spoke up as he headed towards the door with no hesitations on Charity's part.He paused, his hand on the doorknob as he turned to her." I just wanted you to know, that I'm here, if you need me."  
  
"that's nice of you," she started "but I couldn't you have enough to deal with." he nodded with a slight smile as he began to leave."you, really loved her didn't you?"  
  
Even though he had his own seperate convictions about the Crane mansion and it's inhabitants, Daniel seemed to be having the time of his life.Okay, maybe Gia didn't know the first thing about baseball, however, she did know a thing or two about toys! so that evened out, the conspiracy.First they visited the Crane library where Gia's grandfather Julian was sitting, he seemed so unhappy, to Daniel despite the toothy smiles he gave off to him and Gia he was listening to this really wierd music with a woman with a low toned voice on it. 'It's jazz,' Julian explained when the two inquired about it, but he wasn't very specific on the woman that sang it, she seemed pretty un-happy too...well atleast she sounded like it.  
  
Afterwards, they went to visit Gia's grand-mother Ivy.She like his mother seemed to like having pink frilly girl rooms, as the two quietly crept in they caught her looking deeply into a picture frame, she looked as if she was about to cry as she watched onto the man who was vaugely familiar to Daniel.As he thought, he was the man talking to Miguel in the backyard 'your uncle,Sam.' his mother's voice rang in his head, as he remebered asking about him.Ivy quickly hid the picture as she turned to them, smiling and asking Gia why she hadn't knocked.  
  
Sooner than later they left grand-ma Ivy's room, and the two were walking down the hallway.  
  
"don't you ever get board?" he questioned frankly, regarding her grand mother and father, and her being the only three-year old in the house.Daniel knew it had it's perks,and dissapointments.  
  
"sometimes."Gia replied, quietly before Theresa's voice rang through the house.  
  
"It's time for bed." she said, as she started up the stairs.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Maria," Charity spoke up, as she gingerly walked closer."you really did love her."  
  
He nodded in response to her statement."don't you love Daniel?"  
  
"allot." suddenly, Charity began to feel awful, awfull about the way she treated Miguel days before.As much as she knew he deserved it, after seeing him today she didn't think he deserved it as much."look," she began shakilly as she stepped closer to him."I'm sorry, about the way I acted the other day..."  
  
The two shared yet another uncomfortable awkward silence.This time getting a little more familiar within and realizing this was how it was going to be between them from now on.Yet, each one finding some kind of comfort in the lether's eyes as they continued to approached each other with baby steps and full of thought,letting out years of pent up passion they'd been fighting for years...a passion that was greatly missed.  
  
Was it wrong enough for her to want this?She'd spent all this time running away from her own mistakes, worrying about the consequences of her present actions.Was it wrong to get this type of consolation?At this point she felt like the old Charity, the one who was weaker, and open not the one who tried to shut out everyone who wanted to help or the one who tried to prove to those who thought she couldn't...that she acctually could.She wanted to revert to her old self, she wanted Miguel, to hold her and assure her things were going to be alright.  
  
Her vulnerability rose as his fingertips went fervently up and down her spine, slowly, pulling closer into him.Charity did so willingly until past wouds were opened, and reality once again set itslef in.The sharp pain from her stomach began to rise once more, as she gasped out in pain, she quickly stepped away from Miguel."we--we, can't do this."she fumbelled as she began to walk towards the door."you have to go."  
  
"and do what Charity?"he rose his voice lightly, as he followed."sit around, and pretend like I've never had any feelings for you?"  
  
"maybe you should."she replied while opening the door."it would make things a whole lot better on the both of us."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
  
  
His hollow footsteps echoed through the house, as she rose from her bed and headed out the door.She rushed down the steps, running towards the door.She didn't care how far she had to run, just as long as she was away from him.As she pulled the door open, their he stood with his menacing smile and glowering eyes.  
  
"leaving so soon, honey?"he asked her while her frimly shut the door.  
  
she breathed silently as her eyes lay fixaded on the man as she tried to get away.  
  
"well, a funny thing happened when I came home the other night."he spoke calmly while trailing Charity's every move, as she tripped on something he grapped her tighting his grip on her arms."my wife, and my child were gone."  
  
"Jackson, you're hurting me."  
  
"I don't give a shit whether or not I'm hurting you!" he barked, as he shook her."what the fuck were you thinking?" he asked her, while backing her up against the wall.She strarted to feel a sharp pain rush through her, as he kept on backing her against the wall."what?" he'd keep on saying as he did so.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charity awoke once more from her re-occuring nightmare, her eyes searching the room wildly as she got up, and walked down to the kitchen for some tea, to help her sleep.The house was quiet and dark, as she went downstairs and it remained such while she went back upstairs and settled herself in bed once more.She shut her eyes forcefully trying to clear her mind, as the resounding sound of footsteps kept ringing through her mind as she heard sharp noises.  
  
While she sat up in her bed, she was having a harder time believing her mind was playing tricks with her.Charity took a deep breath, as she stood up and walked towards her door, the sound of the footsteps becoming more prevelent.  
  
"what's the matter, honey?"Faith question concerned of the manner her daugther opened her bedroom door. 


	7. Depths Of Jealousy

Depths Of Jealousy.  
  
  
  
=Reader's Note=Before you read this next chapter, I wanted all of y'all to know when I decided to first write this story...I also decided that I wanted it to be as real as possible(for the most part.), physical abuse is never an easy issue and for the beggining it does look like things will never get better but progressively they do.I have a premise for this story that I'll probably talk about more once it's done! I hope you'll keep on reading and enjoying this, despite what's going on...  
  
  
  
The light gleaming rays of the sun shone in, waking Daniel up fully, as he jumped up from his twin bed facing Gia.She was still fast asleep, he slowly made his way to her bed and observed his new friend as she slept 'wierd' he muttered to himself as he shook his head.The door stood slightly open in his view, and as he watched it he contimplated on wheter he should step out...not to start trouble or anything, just to take a little look around before he left.That wasn't a crime, right?Well, Daniel didn't seem to think so, as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs.Just as he thought the grown-ups dressed up in those same wierd-outfits, all heading in the same direction.  
  
"what are you doing up?" a woman asked him with a warm smile.  
  
The little man shrugged as he still was shy around strangers.  
  
"isn't he cute!" the young woman shrieked, as he turned to a woman familiar to Daniel's memory.  
  
"you remember me don't you Daniel?"  
  
He nodded at the fact, with a faint."yes."  
  
"come on, I bet I just might have soemthing for you in the kitchen."Pilar smiled as she held out her hand to Daniel, who paused for a moment before timidly taking it."how old are you anyway, honey?"she asked as they started down the hallway.  
  
"three years old."he replied openly, and with that the friendship between Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald and Daniel Monroe began."how old are you?"l...it was well, on it's way.  
  
  
  
Charity got up early, last nights occurances confirmed that she was indeed crazy and that the footsteps she kept hearing and her re-occuring nightmares were just figments of her ever stressfull imagination.She lead herself to the kitchen, and got things ready for when Daniel came home.Today was the day she'd take back her life, quit living in fear of Jackson and all he's done to her.She'd promised herself that ever since she set foot back in Harmony and that was exactlly what she intended on doing.  
  
While she turned on the kettle she couldn't help but take a slight look around the kitchen, her eyes foccused mainly on the backdoor.She laughed realizing she acctually was crazy, before the doorbell rang she walked out of the doorway walking towards the door to answer it, as suddenly the phone rang she figured who ever was calling would probably call back so she didn't really go out of her way to answer it.  
  
"hey."she smiled, as Theresa stood at the other end, with a wailing Gia in her arms."she doesn't want him to go home."Theresa explained with a slight giggle.  
  
"oh, well maybe next time you can come here."Charity asked, while wipping away one of Gia's tears.  
  
"so, I guess that means you're staying for good."  
  
"yeah,"Charity replied."looks like."Daniel walked his way to his mother's side, after reassuring Gia he'd be back.  
  
"hey, I'll call you sometime...Gia and I have a full day ahead of us, don't we baby."Theresa cooed, as the little girl sadly nodded."bye, Charity."  
  
"bye."she responded while closing the door, and turning her foccus to Daniel."did you have fun?"  
  
"Mommy you wouldn't even believe it, it was so cool..."the boy went on for minutes on end, before Charity heard the loud whistle of the kettle in the kitchen.Daniel made his way upstairs to her room, as she walked off.As she set foot in the kitchen she took another vauge look around the room, while walking over to the kettle the sound of the pouring filt the room as she took a tiny sip and then turned towards the cuboard.  
  
Jackson, you're hurting me.  
  
  
  
A flash of her dream, caught her thoughts as she slowly reached up to the cubbords.She searched it, as the sound of footsteps was heard the same hollow footsteps that plauged her thoughts for days."Danny?Is that you?"she called into the silence still rumidging through the cubbords.  
  
"not quite."a voice answered.  
  
She quickly stopped rumidging, as she caught the familiarity in the voice.It was Jackson's, she stopped her actions compleatly while turning to her husband.  
  
"surprise!"he snickered menacingly, as he walked closer to her.  
  
"what are you doing here?"she questioned turning around.  
  
"now is that anyway, to talk to your husband Charity?"he asked moving closer as she moved farther back.  
  
"answer me!"Charity rose her tone.  
  
"Daddy?"Daniel called out, with hope in his small voice as he entered the kitchen."Daddy!" he screeched, as he ran to him."I knew it was you."  
  
"hey little man,"he smiled as he picked him up."you've been getting big."  
  
"yup,"he nodded franticlly."I missed you allot, Daddy, I though t I'd never ever see you again."  
  
"is that so."he chuckled, while glaring over in Charity's direction."well, that's not going to happen, ever.Got it?"   
  
The boy nodded in reply, as he smiled.  
  
"now why don't you go upstairs, while your Mommy and I talk.I'll come up to see you okay?"  
  
"okay."he answered crisply, while stridding out as Jackson let him down.  
  
As the boy was out of sight, Jackson returned his glower towards his wife.He remembered watching Charity and daniel leave, the night of one of their confrontations, instead of going to a bar and drinking himself into oblivian he decided to follow not too far behind and keep a wraps of exactlly what and who Charity was planning on doing in Harmony."you wanted a divorce?"  
  
She remained silent, as she galred at him in shear disgust and anger knowing this was an all new low for Jackson.  
  
"okay, maybe I deserve that."he laughed."so how are things?" he questioned as he began to walk closer to her.  
  
Charity remained silent as she continued to watch him, come towards her.  
  
"why so quiet, honey?Didn't think I'd catch you?"he roared knocking over the kettle and the galss that stood beside it."so,tell me is he the reason you want a divorce?Is he the one putting you up to this?"he questioned endlessly.  
  
"you know very well, why I'm getting this divorce Jackson." she replied in anguish.  
  
He nodded quietly, as he put his hands down on the counter.Facing Charity on the other end."was he worth it, Charity" he answered walking closer towards her."did he make you call out his name, in shear extasy?Regret the day you ever left him."  
  
"you are one sick bastard."she replied, while pacing herself away from him."you knew I was here all along."  
  
"yeah, I did" he answered her, while grabbing her by the root of her hair and pulling her closer to him."and to tell you the truth I don't appreciate, comming home to an un-faithfull wife."  
  
Charity scremt out in pain."let go of me."she sputtered out, wincing in the pain.  
  
"you want me to let go?" he repeated as he roared, slamming her back against the wall."do you have any idea what it did to me to see you in his arms, it killed me."he looked her directly in the eyes, noticing the fear come across hers."how could you, do this to me...to our son.Charity, I loved you---"  
  
"don't you play this off like you acctually gave a damn about me and Daniel---you never loved us,"she gasped out in pain, feeling a shortness in breath."if you did, I would of never left."  
  
"you're wrong."he screamt, tears forming in his eyes."I loved you more than I could ever imagined, and when I saw you wil him--" he paused tears falling from his dark eyes."it tore me apart, I hate you!"he thundered while slapping her across the face, so hard she fell her fore-head coliding with the marbel counter as her body fell to the ground.  
  
That was her breaking point, she had spent too long at the other end of Jackson's fist.Idioticly thinking he'd change...thinking that every time he hit her, it was out of love.Love that she so desperately wanted to have in return, three years she put herself through this hell telling herself that Jackson's problems where some how her doing, and that this wouldn't be forever.She hated herself for that, and she'd rather die, than let Jackson win.It took everything in her to pick herself up, and more to lunge at him only for him to grasp her wrists and throw her back against the wall.  
  
"ah ah ah, Charity."he spoke, while holding Charity against the wall."you wouldn't want to hurt me, now wouldn't you."  
  
"what have you done to me?"she breathed out, feeling herself become weaker and weaker.  
  
"I had a feeling with this new attitude of yours you'd try to fight back."he explained, while kneeling to her.Finding pleasure in her present stance, defenseless."so I decided I'd slip you a bit of this in your tea" he shook a small blue vile infront of her face."one for each day you were gone, they must be taking their full effect by now."  
  
"the footsteps..."she whispered, as her mind recollected"I wasn't dreaming."  
  
" 'fraid not,"  
  
"you can't kill me, Jackson...please, just think about Daniel."she pleadefd hoping Jackson had some form of decentcy left in him.  
  
"Daniel will be just fine!" he snapped."after you're dead, they'll deam me full custody of him and he and I willl never set foot back in Harmony again."  
  
"you'll never get away with this,"she moaned."it's too risky, all evidence will point to you."  
  
"that's where you've faultered my love,"he answered while stroking her hair."right now there's a message on your answering machine, stating that I'm comming over to spend some time with my son and I'd like to make amends to fix our marriage...so that takes away motives."he spoke in a cocky mannor."and if you can see this room is in a big mess, it almost seems as if you were abducted by sick minded burglar, that's our murder scene.See, there is no way your cop boyfriend, could bring all of this back to me and if there is...well I'm afraid I'll just have to kill him too!" he ended while laughing."funny how these things go,huh, here you were trying as hard as you could to get away from me, possibly hook back up with you're ex...start a whole new life here, I mean I can see why it's a beautiful place..."he trailed on while looking at her."all for nothing."  
  
Charity's eyes remained fixaded on him, as she watched him pull out a knife the silver glimmering in her eyes.He kissed her in a abrasive style while slowly pushing it into her stomach, and pulling it out once more.The more Jackson would push the knife into Charity the more her tears would overflow and fall off of her cheeks, falling quietly to the floor.It didn't take too long for Charity to close her eyes, and lay motionless across the kitchen floor.  
  
His figertips traced Charity's arm, as he lifted it.He kissed it softly as tears fell from his eyes."I love you."he whimpered out, as he let her hand fall to the floor and he got up placing the knife in some sort of paper and securing it in his back pocket.He washed his hand violently washing off all of the blood, ever so often looking at Charity's lifeless corps on the floor.  
  
"hey little man,"the boy turned to his father as he appeared at the door.  
  
Daniel remained silent, only giving of a faint smile.  
  
"what are you doing?"Jackson asked walking to where his son sat.  
  
"playing cars."he replied.  
  
"oh, so I guess...you're too busy to spend some time with you're old man."he went on pretending to be offended.  
  
"never!I'll always have time for you Daddy."suddenly his smile turned into a frown, as he looked up at his father."why where you yelling at Mommy?"  
  
Jackson stared blankly at the boy before sitting down beside him."Mommy just makes you're Daddy mad sometimes."  
  
The boys eyes saddened at his fathers statement."so,we aren't a familly anymore."  
  
"listen to me, I love you and your mother more than anything and we'll always be a familly...no matter what."  
  
Daniel smiled, as he hugged Jackson tightly."I never want to leave you ever again."  
  
"you won't have to."he replied with a smile, singular tears falling from his eyes more profusely than ever before."hey,why don't we go out for awhile...just me and you what do you say?"  
  
He knodded, as Jackson ruffled around with is hair.  
  
"c'mon."  
  
As Daniel and his father headed out of the house, Daniel's eyes searched for any sight of his mother but there was none...and that made Daniel worry.His father told him that she was busy, and she would be sure to be there when they came back but Daniel knew she would of atleast come, out to see him leave she always did.  
  
Memories, from her life ran through her mind vividly as she lay unconsious in a pool of crimson.The last being of Daniel, from the day he was born, to when he spoke his first word and took his first steps.Her sweet little boy, he always told her that he was a man...and in many ways he was,but, in many ways he was still a little boy.A little boy that was going to loose his mother,she tried with everything in her to fight for his happiness, but she failed, failed herself aswell as Daniel.She didn't deserve to live, after all she put her little boy through...she didn't deserve to see him smile and laugh one more time, or here one more of his jokes.She deffinately didn't deserve, to see him grow up and see the wonderfull man he would of grown to be.  
  
And with all that self hatred inside her thoughts, Charity let herself slip deeper and deeper away from herself until she was no more.  
  
Faith stood at the door fumbling through her purse, searching for the keys.She smiled as she found them at the deep end of the bag, she braught it up to the lock as she felt the door push itself open.that's strange. she thought to herself as she entered."Charity,Danny I'm home." she called into the house, silence greeting her.  
  
"Charity?...Daniel?" she called out once more, as her heels clacked against the wooden floor.As silence greeted her once more her worried began to resurface.She hoped that the door being opened was an honest mistake, and that the stillness of the house was mearly because no one was home.She picked up the pace in her movement, to confirm that her worries were just that.  
  
"Dan---oh my God!" she sreecked, as he quivering hand rested on her mouth."Charity!?" 


	8. Facing Heaven's Gates

Facing Heaven's Gates.  
  
  
  
where am I? Chartity thought to herself, while feeling a slight breeze against herself and the sounds of people talking around her.what just happened? she thought to herself, as she felt her self being moved from one place to another.Then the nightmare came back to her, and she realized exactlly what was happening to her,she was dying.  
  
"come on hurry, up get this woman into the emergency room quick!" a doctor instructed, as the emergency team lead her into that very direction.  
  
"Charity!"Faith called out into the hospital highway, almost knocking over patients and workers alike to get to where her daughter was.  
  
"I'm sorry mame," a nurse began while holding the fighting women back."it's against hospital policy..."  
  
"I don't care about the damn hospital policy,"she glared onto the man thundering"my daughter, is in that room she could die okay!?I want to be with her...she has to know I'm here."  
  
"Aunt Faith," Jessica walked towards her aunt, softly getting a hold of her arm.  
  
"no."she asserted, while setting herself free.  
  
"what the hell is going on out here?"Marcus demanded, while stepping out from his office noticing Faith and Jessica's expressions."what's the matter Ms. Standish?Is it Daniel?" he questioned soothingly, while reaching out for her hand.  
  
Faith only staired blankly into the young man's brown eyes, remebering what she'd done after seeing Charity's slain body across her kitchen floor.She bellowed into the house calling for Daniel, but he never appeared."Daniel, he wasn't there...he was gone."she cried out worrying for her grand-son and daughter's safety.  
  
"it's Charity,"Jessica began at the edge of tears."my aunt came home, and---"she paused her tears overflowing"she was just lying there in a pool of blood,we don't know who could of done this, or why; we don't even know where Daniel is ,or if he's even okay..."she trailed, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.  
  
"Marcus, you have to do something...please, save my little girl."Faith asked desperately, grasping onto Marcus her clothes drapped with Charity's blood.  
  
"I don't think there's anything I can do"he relpied regretfully."my field is psychiatry there's no way I could..."he ended, wishing there was more he could do for his old friend, as he tried his best to calm Faith and Jessica while leading them into the waiting room.Mearly minutes after waiting other franticlly found themselves in the waiting room, beside themselves in worry for Charity and Daniel's sudden disappearance.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in Harmony, Jackson drove looking for to somewhere to dispose of the final eliment of evidance against him for Charity's murder.' the ocean' the thought aloud, as he merged onto the side stop near the opening of the bridge.That was it, all he had to do was dump the knife into the pits of the ocean, and he would be free of this mess.  
  
"Daddy?Why are we stopping?"  
  
"just wait here, Danny."he replied, as he jumped out of the car."stay here and don't move."he ordered while slamming the car door behind him.  
  
His pulse shot through the roof as his shaky uneasy hands, took the bloody knife from his back pocket where it was securely placed.After this he'd have to head to the hospital, and join Charity's mother and others in their worries for her.Too bad, he already knew her destined fate.Jackson took one last look at the thing, before pitching it into the dark blue water he watched it sink deep into the depths of the water until it was fully out of sight, and out of mind.  
  
"Danny, do you love me?"Jackson looked down at his son while they walked down the full hospital hallways, looking for the waiting room where Charity's familly and friends awaited.  
  
"yep, more than anything Daddy." the boy answered whole heartedly.  
  
"okay," jackson bit his lip, as he stopped and knelt down to the boy"when we get into that waiting room, allot of people might ask us where we were..."  
  
"why?"  
  
"well, because Daddy was being silly...so silly that, he forgot to tell Mommy we were leaving.So if they ask you where we went, I want you to tell them we were at the park."  
  
"but that would be lying."he boy responded, confused by what his father was asking him to do.  
  
"I know,"he snapped"I know, but if you don't lie there's a chance Daddy might get into allot of trouble and you might never get to see him again, you don't want that do you?"  
  
"no, I don't." he replied quietly knowing what he was about to do was wrong but wanting so badly, to keep his father with him.  
  
Everyone's eyes fell upon Daniel, as he entered hand in hand with his father.  
  
"honey,"Faith gasped out as she took the boy in arms."I was so worried, thank God you're alright."she squeezed the little boy, before releasing him and glaring over at Jackson."what the hell is wrong with you, didn't you think we'd notice Daniel was gone."she hissed with anger in her eyes, almost willin to kill the man, herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Faith." he began in a weak tone."I didn't know, I came by earlier to speak to Charity...I wanted her and Daniel to come home, so we could be a familly again."  
  
"where were you?" she blared, while dismissing what he had just said.  
  
"we went to the park for a few minutes," he explained working everyone in the room with his expressions."when we came back, they were police cars all over the place, I rushed over as fast as I could..." he finished breathlesly as he began to sob, Theresa quickly rushing to his side to comfort him, as Faith eyes began to water aswell.  
  
"what's wrong with everyone?"Daniel called out into the room,"where is my Mommy?"  
  
"Daniel,"Pilar sighed while holding him.  
  
"what's wrong with her."he thundered while staring at her in a hard manner.  
  
"Anita, please would you, take the kids" Faith asked, while turning to her."they don't need to be in the middle of this."  
  
"yes, of course,"she began while taking the little boy who began to get frantic, trying to get out of Anita's clutches."come on baby let's get out of here." she began softly, while taking Gia's hand who was too stunned and frightned to protest.  
  
"I don't wanna go! where's my mother?"he whinned, as they headed down the hallway.  
  
Glimmers of white appeared to her, as she lay.Suddenly the sound of everyone and the feelig went away, and her soul felt without worries, although her heat was still filled with regret.Regret of not listening to her mother, when she told her marrying jackson would be the biggest mistake of her and it was.This was what it was all coming down to, by the end of today she'd be at somewhat peace...never being able to live her life the way she'd wanted, with the people she wanted.  
  
"quick we're loosing her we need more power!" Eve roared, as she let the reviver serge into Charity's body causing a slight jump from her part.  
  
"we can't do this, her pulse is too weak...increasing the power could do worse than good."an nurse spoke from afar.  
  
"do as I say,"she streanly ordered keeping her eyes foccused on the young woman."c'mon Charity, come on."she murmered sweat forming at her fore-head, as her eyes darted towards the heart monitar.  
  
  
  
He could remember driving up to her house, feeling everything go into slow motion as he watched her pale and lifeless being wheeled away into the ambulance.All sound escaped him, as only his fiercely beating heart could be heard.  
  
"did you see anything out of the ordinary, before Mrs.Monroe was attacked?"Luis questioned, as the neighbors glances went from Luis, to Hank and finally resting on a somber Miguel while going back to Luis.  
  
"no, everything seemed normal."  
  
"so you didn't see or hear anything, dishes crashing...loud confrontations?"Hank pressed.  
  
Miguel remained silent, knowing exactlly what was going on around seeing it before his eyes;but still staying adamant to the fact that this wasn't happening, Charity wasn't attacked...Daniel wasn't missing and Charity wasn't going to die.She couldn't.  
  
"we would of called if we did," they replied.  
  
"we're sorry, we never wished anything like this to happen to Charity...she was always such a wonderfull girl." the woman went on tears streaming down from her eyes."Daniel, was so young..."  
  
"it's okay, thanks for you're help." Luis responded.  
  
"I don't get it, no sight of the obductor...or any signs of a struggle, from the victim."Hank sputtered in anger and frustration."it doesn't make any sense."  
  
"wait," Luis called out as he entered the scene of the crime one more time, his eyes searched the disordered kitchen stepping over the rambelled kitchen table and chairs.Haulting at the sight of the tea cup and the contents within in,"it's tainted"Luis began tasting it."that's why there wasn't any struggle from Charity,"  
  
"that means who ever did this, already had it planned."Hank continued.  
  
He nodded to the fact, while standing."but who, would have the want to do this?"  
  
The waiting room stood impatiently still, as the people inside waited for an update on Charity's condition.All finding some sort of solstice in the reviver in the far distance, hoping Charity still had a chance at living.Momentarally, Eve walked in her eyes on everyone before she spoke.  
  
"Charity's heart rate is weak, yet, stable."  
  
"does that mean, she might survive this?"Faith questioned.  
  
"possibly, we're taking her to recovery and we'll be monitoring her closely from then on.Her stab wounds are very extensive, aswell as a severe contusions to the cerebellum"  
  
"who could do something like this?" Faith gasped out, not really asking anyone.  
  
"I don't know, Faith." Eve began in appologetic tone.  
  
Jessica galred over, at Jackson who was sitting across from her.Somehow she had a hard time believing his phony alibi and his crocodile tears, and she couldn't shake the feeling that he had something to do with Charity's attack.She could kill him for having the gaul to come after Charity after all he'd caused her and Daniel, and to make his character more vile to sit and cry fake tears pretending he actually cared whether Charity lived or not.  
  
"Can I see her?" Faith asked.  
  
"yes, Charity can have visitors but please one at a time."  
  
Faith was speeding to Charity, as she paused infront of her hospital door.That was her baby, covered in hopspital devices fighting for her life gingerly, she opened the door and made her way to her daughter's side.  
  
"sweetheart?"she called out to her, while taking Charity's cold hand.  
  
She could hear her, she could even see the tears which flowed freely from her sky blue eyes.  
  
"it's me, you're mother."she spoke softly." and I'm asking, you...I'm telling you, this is no time for you to die.Okay?You are too young, and you have way too much to live for---do you hear me?" she went on deffiantly, as tears fell from her eyes."this is all my fault, it has to be... because if I had come sooner this would've never happened to you...maybe this would've been me, it should have because I can't live my life, knowing I had to let you go I... just couldn't."  
  
She wanted so badly, to dry her mother's eyes and to tell her none of this was her doing.She wanted her to know, that if she was to die tonight this was never any of her fault and that she was the best mother anyone could ever asked for, and she new that she would take care of her baby boy.Jackson, wouldn't even dare try antyhing with Daniel she knew that.  
  
"I know our lives were never easy, for you or I; But we kept on didn't we?"  
  
'of course we did' Charity spoke, wanting desperately for her mother to hear her.  
  
"I mean we had our share of bad times, times we thought we'd never progress from...but things always got better, and they will but you just have fight, Charity...please,"  
  
'I'm trying, you don't know how hard I'am.'  
  
"if not for yourself, do it for that little boy...because I don't know what he'll do if he ever lost his mother."  
  
God! why couldn't she talk to her, why could she fight! 'How could he of done this to me, if he loved me as much as he did, why would he want to cause everyone this pain.' she roared, as her heart monitor began to blair.  
  
"Charity?" Faith bellowed hystericlly."Charity!?" her eyes widened as he glances went to her daughter from the heart monitor.  
  
"Betty would you take, Ms Standish out of here please." Eve demanded as she walked into the room, checking Charity.  
  
"what's wrong with her?" Faith screamed, as Betty desperatelly tried to get her out.  
  
"Charity's body is going under shock, Faith, now please just step out of the room."Eve explained calmly"someone get me the reviver, quick!"  
  
"how is she?"Jessica questioned, as Eve came into sight.  
  
"Charity's in critical condition, we managed to get her heart back to a reasonable state, but she isn't out of it yet."  
  
"what do you mean?" Jackson question eagerly hoping this ment the end for his, cheating slut of a wife.  
  
"it means, that Charity's at a critical state and-" she sighed feeling sorry that she'd have to submit to the thought"there's a chance Charity might not even make it through the night..."  
  
"no," Faith cut her off instantly bolting from her seat."my daughter isn't going to die, she is going to recover from this,"she paused as David put his arm around her."and she's going to raise her son, and live a happy life...she's not going to die!"she ended screamed hystericlly as he heard fell into David's shoulders sobing uncontrolably.  
  
Jessica's eyes followed, as Jackson got up from his seat and made his way to Charity hospital room window.  
  
"so what's next, planning to kill Daniel aswell."she sputtered, as he turned to her.  
  
"what are you talking about Jessica,"  
  
"you know exactlly what I'm talking about, you did this to my cousin."  
  
"I haven't done anything to Charity okay?" he hissed while turning away.  
  
"you must think of yourself as a real man, raising your hand to a woman to keep her in line."she continued as she glowered, while jurking him into her sight."I hope you rot in hell, in a dungy jail cell for the rest of your miserable life after all you've done to the family you claim to love."  
  
"look Jessica, I don't know what Charity's told you, but I'll have you know I loved her and Daniel with all my heart and I'd rather kill myself than see anyone of them hurt.I'd really like it, if you'd stop making these bogus accusations..."  
  
"why? What are you doing to do kill me!?"  
  
Jackson turned to her once more, before answering."I trust I won't have to take it that far."how he hated that bitch, maybe he should keep up to his treat because their was no way he was getting out of this one scratch free without, Charity's twit of a cousin on his ass.  
  
He entered with vigilance, as he quietly closed the door behind him.Everyone had left, or atleast that was what he thought for no one stood in the waiting room.They told him, their was a high chance she might die...and as the words hit him, his wounds re-opened to that very day, the nightmare of loosing his little girl still plauged him as the heartache crept up on him reality harshly hit him.Charity might die tonight, taking the remainder of his fragile heart with her.  
  
As he pulled up a seat, he kissed her hand before holding it against his face."sometimes, when you find something good in in your life your mind races as to how you could mess things up."he spoke into the quiet room"guess, that's what happened between you and me...Things were going so well, I just had to find a way to mess it all up."  
  
He looked around in the empty blanche room before speaking once more,"but it can't end this way, not when I don't want it to.It hurt enough to loose Maria, and I can't loose you too"  
  
Silence answered him.  
  
"I promise, I'll keep an eye on your mother and Daniel while you're here...but you have to promise me you'll make it out of this okay?"  
  
The silence drove him mad, however, still he progressed anger filling his soul.  
  
"I'm going to catch the bastard that did this to you,Charity, and when I do...I'll kill him."  
  
He silenced after that, as he watched Charity rest for awhile before getting up from his seat and softly kissing her on her fore-head.When he opened the door to leave, a man faced him, he suspected this was the infamous Jackson.  
  
"thanks for the offer, but I can take care of my mother in law and my son just fine."Jackson informed to Miguel's back.  
  
"nice meeting you, Jackson."he replied as he left. Headed down the hall, running into Hank.They spoke about the case, and Charity's conditon for awhile as they stood in the hallway...  
  
"you know, Miguel...you don't have to handle this case if you don't want to, I knew how much Charity ment to you..."  
  
"she does, and that's why I'm doing the case." 


	9. Miss Me, When I'm Gone

Miss Me, When I'm Gone.  
  
Hours, minutes and days had past seeming like years for the ones who awaited in them.She had kept on throughout out those days, giving many some sort of hope for her health...but for some making it hurt even more.Daniel hadn't seen her in that time even though she was always the first thing he spoke about whenever he crossed paths with Faith, she wanted to tell him the truth...and sometimes she'd bring herself to telling the little boy of what happened...but when she looked into his eyes, she knew she never had the heart to.  
  
People came and went from Charity's bed side, holding out strong hopes for what Faith had hoped and prayed for but as the days passed, some wondered if their prayers and hopes for her where even being listened to.She knew better, she knew someone was listening to her so she came back everyday sometimes all alone, like today never leaving her daughter's side...knowing that she would be alright, and she was going to get through this.  
  
  
  
Like many days that followed it, Harmony's Hospital remained quiet and calm.The sound of people comming and going walking past her could be heard, as Faith's eyes focussed on Charity's hopsital room across from her.Some daus this would be the first room she'd retreat to, but today she couldn't.Seeing her daughter the way she was, just made her fear for something she knew she didn't want to happen so she remained outside, sitting patiently for Eve.  
  
Betty stood quietly at the other end of the door, turning to Faith who was sitting at the other end of the room.She had a daughter too, and seeing what was going around tore her up just as much as it did Faith.The day Charity was brough in was still fresh in her thoughts as it was to all she saw that came in and out of her room, as she stood where she was standing that very day she could almost feel her tears burning down the sides of her cheeks...she didn't even know why?But they just fell endlessly, as she felt her heart drop all she could think about was her daughter, years younger that Charity of course yet the feeling felt universal.She sped home as fast as her car would bring her, and she held her girl in her arms as tight as she could...hoping to God, she'd be lucky enough to cherish her presence, for aslong as he was willing.Never again would she take anything in her life for granted, never again would she take the people that she loved for granted, knowing in mear seconds they could be gone.  
  
"how is she?" Betty answered her voice a little meak, and shaky.Her eyes rested on Eve who was checking Charity by her bedside, with all honesty hoping Eve had good news this time.  
  
The woman turned to her, a slight glow in her eyes as the corner of her lips curved into a tentive smile"better."Eve responded crisply.  
  
"so,"she began a smile appearing on her lips aswell"so this means that..."  
  
"we can't be too sure,"she cut in instantly"but it certainly leaves room for hope."she ended while resting her hands in he lab coat."I'm going to talk to her mother, would you keep an eye on Mrs.Monroe for awhile before you go."  
  
"certainly,"her smile resided, as she spoke watching Eve head out of the room.She approached the chair next to Charity slowly before speaking once more"certainly."she repeated.  
  
'Am I still here? ' she thought to herself, as she awoke in a room covered in grey and white.She was all alone, not knowing whether she was going insane or if she was truly dead, but whatever the case might of been she could help but feal erie about it.Her eyes went up to the cieling or at least what appeared to be one, and Charity couldn't help but hear voices...almost like quiet whisperes that spoke through a white light, all beckoning her to the light.They all sounded so beautiful, so calm and care free...she felt lulled by them, mesmorized even; Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad to follow, there was no point in living anymore after all the harm she'd done to the people she loved, but what would happen if she was actually gone?  
  
Faith quickly stood as she saw Eve come into view, she was anxious to know what news she ahd to bring for her today...would her daughter remain for another day, or was it was she'd feared.  
  
"where is everyone?" Eve asked concerned that she was all alone.  
  
"they couldn't make it."she quickly responed."so it's just me!" she laughed wryly, not really remembering the last time she ahd done such.She met up with Eve's smile, when her focussed turned from the floor."does that mean what I think it means!?" she questioned, as her eyes searched Eve's expressions.  
  
"we need to take Charity to the O.R to work on her stab wounds, she's lost an excess amount of blood," Eve began with all seriousness in her tone." if we want Charity to have an actuall chance of surviving, we need to give her a blood transfusion."  
  
"of course,"Faith nodded franticlly"anything."  
  
"other than that, I'm very please with your daughter's progress...she's grown into a very strong woman, Faith."Eve admitted with honesty, she had been familiar with the Charity before she had left and she honestly had no resemblance to the one she'd seen in the past few days before this happened.She had to say she was a little proud, and some where deep seeing apart of herself in her youth in her.  
  
"I know,"Faith responded, with a small smile"and...thank you, I don't think she would have made it this far without your help."and with that she grabbed Eve into a hug, one that Eve certainlly wasn't expecting although it was welcomed.  
  
"you're very welcome."Eve replied, while patting the woman on the back.  
  
Night came, quick but not quick enough for him.His shadow outlined in the night, as he sat in the dark with his empty bottle of burben and the smoke from his cigarette filling through the room.All was motionless and still, as the sound of the clock in the bathroom slowly pushed Jackson off the edge.  
  
In the night, alone in his hotel room he planned his escape.This whole act of him actually caring about how his wife was doing was growing too old, and it seemed as if that bitch Jessica was comming to see that he didn't have anything to do with Charity's murder,or, she couldn't find anything against him.  
  
He laughed smoke rising from where he sat as he thought about all the people he'd fooled.Right now everyone in that ridiculously idiotic police station were racking their brains, as to who would commit such a horrid crime...and to Charity Standish of all people.All, especially him...he felt like killing him right on the spot, the nerve of that bastard to speak to her! Didn't he think he'd caused enough trouble.  
  
'bullshit.' he muttered to himself, as he thought of Miguel's words.Who in the hell did he think he was, did he honestly think that he could ever replace him in Daniel's heart, he only had one father!One.  
  
He knew how much it would hurt Daniel to loose Charity, but as soon as they left he'd make it up to him...he would find him another mother, preferbly one who believed in fedellity unlike his wife.Soon to be ex-wife of course, he'd be the father he deserved.He could promise him that.  
  
Hours, minutes and days had past and he had seen no sight of her.He was starting to forget what she looked like, what it sounded like to see her speak and laugh...and it scared him.Nights like this he would dream of her comming back, he'd dream that she would walk through his door, and take him into her arms and promise she'd never leave again, but when he woke he only faced the frilly pink girlie room, and his mother was no where in sight.  
  
Where was she? he thought with a touch of anger in his thoughts, he couldn't understand why his mother would leave him for so long, and not even call.Maybe she didn't love him anymore, maybe she never did...  
  
Daniel lay quietly in his bead, listening to each creek in the house before he got up from his bed.He had done this nights before, going downstairs and waiting at the steps hoping that one night his mother might walk through that door, he tip-toed quietly down the hall and down the stairs where he met nothing but the dark door, he truned in defead to head back up the stairs until he heard her, it had to be her he knew that giggle it was his mother.  
  
"Mommy!?" he squeeked as he entered the room, meeting only the glare of the t.v in the livingroom and his grand-mother sitting on the couch.  
  
"sweetie,"Faith began wearyly"it's late what are you doing up?"  
  
"I thought she came home,"he began while moving to sit next to Faith."what is this?" he questioned, watching a younger version of her mother, surrounded by familiar faces.  
  
"oh,"Faith sniffeled"this is your Mommy's sixteenth birthday," Faith explained, trying hard to hide her emotions from the little boy who sat beside her."see," she laughed" that's uncle Marcus, and Miguel..."she trailed."and your mom."she sighed quietly.  
  
He sat quietly taking the video in, and no doubt asking as many questions as he could think of and observing each face...but even so, taking in his mother's face and her laugh and holding somewher in the depths of his heart.  
  
He layed in his bed, eyes wide open looking up at the cieling fighting to keep his eyes opened.He couldn't go to sleep, he didn't want to because if he did, he'd see her face and that would remind him of everything he'd been trying to forget.This wasn't the first time, the image of her beauty had haunted his dreams for many nights, keeping him up all hours of the night.  
  
He'd tried to avoid going to the hospital aswell, he still refused to sit and cling to the fact that Charity might die he wouldn't.On nights like these he'd think about her, about them, what went wrong...he'd think about Kay, and Maria.He'd think about all the things he did wrong, all the people he'd done wrong...but mostly he'd think about her, he was wrong to have longed for her through all that time but he did.A longing so deep he wouldn't dare speak of it, fearing to hash up the hurt of loosing her.  
  
Deep in thought Miguel arose from his bed, and walked over to his office down the hall.His eyes fell on his desk full of papers of other murder cases through Harmony and the other sates, nights when thoughts of her plauged him he'd come here and shift through these old murder cases with the thought of it having some kind of link towards the killer, who was still un-identified.This is where he spent his restless nights, and this was where he'd continued to spend them until his promise was reached. 


	10. Mysteries That Lie In The Truth

Mysteries That Lie In The Truth.  
  
Opening Thoughts-I'm being talked about! WICKED! But with all seriousness thank you Charity, it means allot because when it all comes down to it I'm just a fifeteen year old youth talking about something that I've always felt passionate about, yet never expierienced...So with that said you really don't know what it means to me, to know everyone appreciates what I do!  
  
RomanticShadeOfBlue-Don't you worry Jackson will get exactlly what's comming to him! I'll have it no other way.  
  
Arrylle Gamere-Charity is going to be just fine, And I can promise you you'll hear of how fine she's doing very soon.  
  
Tasha-Now girl I wasn't planning on updating this story so early, but since you begged I just had to hook you up! ; )  
  
Now before you read this, I'm going to have to apologize because I personally think this chapter doesn't fit in with the magnitude of the ones that followed it.However, I luv second opinions and I promise the next chapter will be better...  
  
  
  
His breaths were quick, and his steps and expressions were restless and unsure.Miguel really didn't want to be in this hospital, but he knew that he had to be here.His heart knew she wanted him there, so he was.  
  
He made his way down the busy hallways, and made one sharp turn towards the loby, his eyebrows furrowed when he noticed he was all alone...again.He walked in somewhat cautiously, and sat for a moment.  
  
His dark hazel eyes went from left to right, as he clasped his hands together in anxiety;Then he looked straight forward towards where Charity was he noticed Faith sitting beside her from where he was she still looked in the same condition.With a deep sigh his back fell against the waitting chair as he continued to wait.  
  
Daniel was quiet, as his eyes searched the full hospital.He wanted to see her, he wanted to know why she hasn't been around for so long and how come she never bothered to ask about him. He looked up with his father closedmouth and with a touch of wonder, like him he didn't want to say much either he looked down slightly smilling at him while turning his eyes back to the hallway as they made a turn into the loby.  
  
Miguel turned to the fresh footsteps he heard, seeing Daniel and Jackson standing in the opening of the waiting room.His glance past from jackson to Daniel as they walked closer in, he didn't show it but Miguel felt that Daniel was scared.He watched on as the little boy tightened his grip into Jackson's hands, and his eyes searched the room desperately for his mother.As he looked onto Daniel feeling for the little boy, things started to come back to him he remembered everyone talking about and agreeing to not taking the kids to see Charity, everyone thinking that no child should have to whitness anything as this, espescially Daniel.  
  
"Miguel,"Jackson began, purpously breaking Miguel's glances towards his son."what are you doing here? I thought you be working."  
  
"I am"he replied as he stood."I'm here to ask some questions, hopefully get closer to finding out who Charity's pretator is."  
  
Jackson nodded quietly, glaring viciously into Miguel's eyes.He didn't know who he was trying to fool, they both knew why he was here.He wasn't here to solve any case, it was in-solvable, of course he didn't know that by now but atleast his twit mind would be getting some sort of a clue.He came to be with her, to sulk and moon over her present state, to sit with Faith and add on to her prayers.Well, as far as Jackson was concerned he could pray and sulk until he was gray he had planned for Charity's fate and it would be reached.  
  
"bull."Jackson muttered under his breath.  
  
Miguel beggan to fill with rage, as he tried to remain his cool desperatelly not wanting to start anything in the hospital infront of Daniel, but Jackson was deffinately pushing things.  
  
"hey little guy, why don't you sit down and why for your grand-mother to come out."Jackson suggested, as he watched the little boy do as he said while looking back towards Miguel.  
  
"what the hell is your problem?"Miguel hissed"you know damn well that Daniel isn't supposed to be here."  
  
Jackson narrowed his grey eyes, as he crossed his arms across his chest"I'm sorry Miguel, I didn't think this was any of your damn business."  
  
"well now you know," Miguel sharply retorted"I'm surprised you wouldn't of figured out Charity wouldn't have wanted her son to see her this way, it would scare him to death."  
  
"I know my wife and my son, alright?" Jackson began slightly raising his voice."and I know exactlly what's best for my familly."  
  
"right."Miguel sighed, as the two stood in a brief silence before he spoke once more."have you ever heard of Olivia Borrows, Jackson?"  
  
"no."Jackson replied crisply, giving Miguel and awkward look.  
  
"oh well, she seems to have a case just like Charity's.She was alone in her house one afternoon, when she got accosted no one really could figure out who would ever do something like this to her...she was a good woman, never had any mortal enemies;Some people thought her boyfriend did it, but he swore up and down that he knew nothing of it.He left town, a few weeks after she was burried and no one has heard about him since,"  
  
"what are you getting at?"Jackson snapped.  
  
"nothing,"Miguel replied with a shrugg."murder is a sin, Jackson you do know that don't you?"  
  
"of course I do,"he began desperatelly fighting the erge to put a stop to Miguel's snide remarks right then and there"so is adultry."he ended quickly calling Daniel to his side.  
  
Maybe Miguel would have dimissed it, if it had been someone else or another point in time but he heard the intesity in Jackson's voice as he called for Daniel it gave him a vibe, and he didn't like it.Marcus appeared to him minutes later, seeing the same thing he had seen ans silently approached him.  
  
"I don't like the look in Daniel's eyes when ever Jackson's around him lately,"he began as the two watched on."it almost looks as if he's scared."  
  
Miguel turned to him at his words, he said nothing.He saw the fear in Daniel's eyes as Jackson called out for him, and the hesitations the boy had as he made his way to him.Daniel wasn't only scared of his surroundings, he was scared of his father...why was what he wanted to find out, but somewhere deep fearing that the why might turn out to something he'd known he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Miguel!" a voice called from behind the two, they turned to it.  
  
There infront of them stood Jessica, she looked rushed and breathless as if she had ran all the way there.Her dark blue eyes went from Miguel to Marcus as she slowly began to speak."I--there's something you have to know."  
  
Her words stood quiet, as she heard the faint noise of the door opening behind her.Faith's eyes widdned as she saw Daniel standing quietly by the door, his eyes searching the room wonderously as they found his mother.Faith looked onto Jackson wanting to be angry at him for letting Daniel see Charity in such a state, but she knew that they couldn't keep him away forever.  
  
Slowly she stood from her chair, stepping aside giving a smile to the little boy but he ignored it and all else that happened in the room all except for his mother, who layed infront of him machines and contraptions covered her.The sight of Daniel approaching Charity braught fresh tears to Faith's eyes, but she knew she had to be strong for him Charity would have wanted it this way.  
  
Faith's eyes followed Daniel as he crept onto the chair next to Charity's bed.He observed her up and down no words, Faith and Jackson only hearing the sound of the machines that encircled her.  
  
His watched on, supposing maybe he should shed a glimse of emotion as he felt slight tears make their way down his cheek.He cleared his throat subtly, as he straightened his stance and watched onto his son wonder over the state he had put his mother in.He should have cared, that the mother of his child was at the edge of her death and his son would have to loose his mother at such a young age...Maybe he should have even listened to Charity when she pleaded, for him not to do this...but he didn't, and he wasn't sorry she put this all on herself, she was the one that put their familly in jeprody not him.  
  
"Mommy?" he beggan softly shaking her gently.She had read him a story like this once, of course he hated it but maybe if he tried he could make her wake up, just as the prince did his princess and he could finally have his familly once more for that's all he ever wanted.  
  
"Mommy?" he spoke once more shaking her harder, as his voice rose.Why wasn't she waking, why wasn't she taking him into his arms and telling him how much she's missed her little man, and telling him that this was all over he'd never have to live without his Mommy or Daddy ever again.  
  
Tears began to form in his eyes as he shook with all his might, his garnd-mother trying to coax him but he didn't want to hear anything of it.He ignored her as he continued to shake her, why wasn't she trying to get up"you said, you loved me Mommy.You said you'd never leave me."he spoke somberly, as she paused his tears and his heart fillig with rage."I hate you!" he screetched, his small hands slamming down into the hospital bed."I HATE YOU!" 


	11. Fear In Great Justice

Fear In Great Justice.  
  
Opening Thoughts- This will be a little longer than the other chapters, and it's more dialogue! Enjoy, and Review...pretty please!  
  
"honey,"Faith began as she quickly went towards the little boy.Only to have him fight her away at first, but suddenly turn to her and Jackson before colapsing into Faith's arms.  
  
"why doesn't she love me anymore?" Daniel managed to word out through his sobs, too scared, angry and confused to turn back to his mother.  
  
Faith sniffled slightly, grasping the poor boy as tightly as she could.Knowing that this would happen if Daniel came and saw his mother this way.'What in the hell was he thinking?' Faith's mind raced as she glared over at Jackson slightly, wanting to say something anything to voice her thoughts on his ignorance towards his sons fragile being, yet, instead she pulled Daniel from her embrace and stared him straight into his eyes.  
  
"you listen to me,"she began felling her heart sink looking into the boy's eyes, they were blood shot from his crying."your mother loved you more than anything..."  
  
"then why isn't she here!?" Daniel retorted, in a roar.  
  
"because, she isn't feeling too well, but she's going to get better...Danny, and she's going," she started with a slight smile"love you and take care of you, just like before."her voice was shaky as she realized she just might have been giving Daniel false hopes, but she didn't have the heart to tell Daniel anything else when she looked into his eyes.  
  
He couldn't stand this, and he swore if he stayed any longer in this room he was going to loose it.With tears streaming down his eyes and falling down into the sides of his shirt Jackson managed to slip out un-noticed.He rushed down the halls vigorously brushing past some people, he left Daniel with Charity's mother Jackson knew he shouldn't of done that with a proper explanation after what he had just pulled, but he'd be back for him and that would be the lest time Daniel or he would be heard of or seen in Harmony.  
  
Betty's voice trailled behind him, as he began to pick up his pace down the hall, turning sharply down a corner;But the damn voice resounded, and Jackson hesitatingly stopped and turned towards the woman.  
  
"Mr. Monroe you've left before taking a blood test." she stated breathlessly.  
  
"what?" Jackson hissed as his eyebrows forrowed.  
  
"a blood test," she continued" for Charity's blood transfusion, Dr. Russle has gotten everyone member of your wife's familly and some of her close friends to take them."  
  
"oh."Jackson sighed, regaining his concerned husband front"yes, I will do that but I have some things to tend to for myself and my son.Is it possible for me to do that tomorow?"  
  
"yes, is tomorow mourning good for you?"  
  
Jackson nodded,"yes"  
  
"great." she responed turning to leave.  
  
"oh, and thank you...it truly is great to here that my wife will be alright."he responded with a slight smile, hoping the nurse would go away with that and leave him the hell alone.  
  
Betty said nothing only returning the smile and walking away Jackson had left before she had made her turn around a corner.  
  
After Jessica had stated that she had someting important to tell Miguel, she had then went into a hysterical state colapsing to the floor and rambling things neither of the men have heard of while claiming that this was all her fault, and that Charity just might die because of her.Marcus and Miguel tried deperately to calm her but it was no avail, and what ever she knew about Charity and her attempted murder was surely important to have her in this state.Marcus rushed her into his office and sat her down, as he began to coax her trying to get her calm down so he and Miguel could find out what she knew, and if it could actually help Charity and this case.  
  
Miguel stood pensively at the other end of the room observing Jessica, seeing the same fear he saw in Daniel's eyes moments earlier.Her tears fell fiercely down the sides of her cheeks, as she went back and forth in her seat slowly calming under Marcus' care she stopped suddenly as if hypnotized as her eyes went from Marcus and Miguel and back again for sevral moments.  
  
"now Jessica," Marcus began softly, in somewhat of a lulling tone"before all of this you said there was something Miguel had to know, was it about Charity?"  
  
She clasped her arms around herself, as she sniffeled nodding slowly.  
  
Marcus looked back at Miguel quickly, as he pushed his chair more inwards towards Jessica as she sat still rocking herself back and forth, and single tears escaping her ever so often.  
  
"do you know who did this? Do you know, who tried to kill your cousin?"  
  
She nodded once more, her eyes searching the room wildly before she finally spoke."it all started a few months after they were married, they were fighting---about his drinking problem," she paused taking a slight breath"and then out of nowhere he hit her."  
  
"Jackson."Marcus responded  
  
"and it wasn't---it wasn't the firs time, the more it happened the worse it was.I told her she had to tell someone, this wasn't the way it was supposed to be...he wasn't supposed to treat her this way, he wasn't supposed to treat their familly this way!"  
  
"did he abuse Daniel as well?"  
  
"no, he never touched him...Charity wouldn't let him."  
  
The room stood silent, Marcus watched onto Jessica agasht of what he she had just revealed to him.'This is awful,' his mind spoke aloud, as Jessica went further into all the occasions Jackson had touched her her herself swearing each time Jackson had come closer to truly killing Charity.  
  
Miguel listened still standing in the same spot, watching Jessica's every moove anger growing, rising with every tale Jessica told.He didn't even think it was real, but it was...Jackson had been abusing Charity for all the years she had been away, and he just might of been the one who tried to kill her, he kept his foccus on Jessica.Remembering his promise that he would keep, he was going to kill that sick bastard Jackson for ever laying a hand on Charity, no matter what how the costs would turn for him.  
  
"Miguel," Jessica's fearfull voice spoke cutting into Miguel's thoughts " I have no proof to it...but I know Jackson did this to Charity, he is the only one who could be this vengefull."  
  
"we were talking about, how strange Daniel was acting around him."  
  
"oh my God you two don't think...?"Jessica gasped   
  
"what other reason is there Jessica?" Miguel began as he walked closer into the conversation, pausing at the edge of Marcus' desk."Daniel knows, what happened to Charity that afternoon.He's probably the only one who can tell us who did this."  
  
With that statement fresh in the minds of all in that room, Miguel called Hank informing him of the receant information he had just optained while Jessica, managed to tell Faith about what Jackson had done to Charity before she was accosted.The intervention was made as they all filed into Marcus' office, and awaited Daniel.  
  
As the boy entered, he felt apprehensive watching everyone's eyes onto him.His grand-mother told him these people were going to ask him a few questions about his mother, and father that they were hoping he could answer.Faith reud this, for she knew Daniel shouldn't have to have this all on him, having a three- year old child being the final key to her daughter's attack but fear in her mind as she imagined the little boy watching her mother being hurt.  
  
The room stood still once more, as Marcus sat across from Daniel.  
  
"hey Danny," Marcus began with a faint smile.  
  
Daniel didn't respond, he only searched the room filled with people as his eyes met with the floor.  
  
"I think I'm going to ask some of you to leave, I him to be as calm as posibble right now and this environment isn't going to do that."  
  
Some did as he said, leaving only Hank, Miguel and Jessica in the room.  
  
Marcus let out a deep sigh, as he looked onto Daniel and began"so how old are you now?" he questioned him, with a smile.  
  
"three,"Daniel responded timidly, as he kicked his feet up and down hitting the stand of the chair he observed the room before looking towards the ground once more.  
  
"your Mommy told me you really don't like it here,"  
  
The boy nodded in agreement"it's creepy." he blurted out qucikcly pursing his lips, the adults in the room let out a slight wry chuckle at Daniel's honesty before hushing.  
  
"I know, that exactlly what I thought when I first came here."  
  
Daniel gave Marcus a questionable, look as he listened.  
  
"yeah,"Marcus nodded" I was a little bit younger than you when my mother and sister and I came to Harmony" he leaned inwards towards the boy"I hated here, I remeber plotting to go back home so I could be with my Dad again."  
  
Daniel remained quiet, as Marcus notted that he came too close to home and if he was ever going to get the truth out of Daniel he would have to be as cautious as possible.  
  
With the slight clear of his throat Marcus began once more"I was just as scared as you were, but as it turned out Harmony wasn't all that 'creepy' after awhile...you know, infact I started to acctually like the place.I bet you will too,"  
  
"but I'm not staying here,"Daniel retorted"when my mommy gets better her and my daddy are gonna get back together, and we'll be a familly again."  
  
The tension rose, as Hank, Miguel and Jessica past glances from left to right.While their eyes managed to fall back on Marcus and Daniel's conversation.  
  
"of course," he repplied with a re-assuring nod."I bet you're really scared about your Mommy huh?"  
  
The boy nodded once more, letting Marcus know that he was getting a little more comfortable with their conversation.  
  
"Daniel,"he began shakily"do you remember what happened, that day when your Daddy came to visit ?"  
  
He was hesitant at first, as his eyes searched everyone nervously.Why would they want to know something like that? what was going on? He remembered talks with his father regarding if this situation ever , Daniel was unsure about all of this but just like before Jackson asked him if he wanted to loose his Daddy, and Daniel couldn't bear to it so he agreed to say what his father told him to...even thought it was the worst lie he could have kept.  
  
"it's alright, sweetie...none of this is going to get you in trouble,"Jessica reassured kneeling to him."we just want to know what happened that day so we can help your Mommy."  
  
"Daniel,"Marcus sighed softly feeling bad he had to be blatant with Daniel yet somewhere knowing the boy was sick of everyone sugar coating things for him and that he wantded someone, anymone to be straight forward with him"we have a feeling you know who did this to your Mother, are we right?"  
  
His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest as his eyes met with Marcus'.His small fingertips dug themselves into his seat as he stopped kicking."yes."he replied as a silent gasp filled the room, everyone stood aghast at Daniel's words they had their speculations that maybe he had seen something in benifit to the case but it was never a certainty.  
  
They listened to the boy recap the day, as he went into the part where his father told him to go upstairs while he and his mother talked.He never mentioned it, but he took one last look at his mother before he left her eyes met with is slighty as she gave him a smile, but it wasn't the one he'd been accostumed to...the one his mother always gave him days before, this one was strange it almost looked as if she was scared.Just as scared as he was right now...  
  
" I know I shouldn't of listened, but I did." he began his expressions somber and still.  
  
"listened? To your parents talking."he stated  
  
"they were angry, they wouldn't stop yelling at each other." his mind went back to that day, he stood quietly inone of the corners of the kitchen opening watching his parents agrument."I heard some loud crashing noises, and then I heard my mommy."  
  
"you didn't see anything."  
  
Silence was his answer, he stood closely in the kitchen's opening close enough to hear...but not to see, the sound of everything put so much far into his heart that he really didn't dare go in.As he heard more crashing and yelling, he felt his heart rise to his throat as he ran rapidly down the hall almost tripping over himself to get up the stairs.What he had heard, what he had seen had scared him beyound his own beliefs.  
  
"he told me, that if I didn't want him to get in trouble." he finally ended."I would lie."he spoke once more, somewhere feeling relieved that he got everything off of his concience.  
  
The words of the small boy where all Miguel and Hank needed to take action, as soon as they made sure Daniel was settle and alright.They headed out towards the dragged down motel where they found our Jackson had been staying through his apb files the drive over was quiet as both men didn't really know what to say about what they have seen and heard in the past few days the things that Daniel had described where to them to unbearable to fathom, which made them thirst to catch Jackson even more than when they first suspected him.  
  
The smooth noises, and flashing lights of serval police cars could be seen on the driveway opening to the motel all of them parking in an un-ordelly fashion, causing some of its partime residents to peak through the creaks of their windows.Miguel recklessly parked the police car in the nearest slot he found barely fitting the vehicle into it's confinments, and almost running it into one of the poles that stood infront of them.  
  
"would you calm down!"Hank hissed, as he watched Miguel take the keys out of the ignition.Feeling a little unsettled as this was the very first time he saw Miguel act this way.  
  
Miguel's eyes turned to Hank"I can't calm down!" he snapped amazed of what the man had just told him to do after all they've heard."I can't believe we were so stupid!" he roared his fist balled up as he striked the steering wheel in shear disgust of himself and the whole police bregade." all this fucking time, all the evidence pointed towards him Hank! You saw what he did to Charity, Imagine what he could of done to Daniel."the young man ended his words falling as a loud thunder in the summer's night air, he bolted out of the car while intensely slamming the car door leaving a jarred Hank in the passenger's seat.  
  
He let out a deep breath, as he grabbed his gun and also made his way out of the car.At the corner of his eyes he noticed Luis quickly making his way to his little brother fearing his little brother might do what he always did, and act on his impulse an action of which might get him killed, or even might kill Jackson in the process.Luis' gruff voice was heard hailling offf the many cars of backup they've requested, until his further notice.  
  
"come on you worthless sack of shit!" Miguel hissed into the night as his footsteps, kicked the durt ground as they mdae their way closer and closer to Jackson's room.  
  
"hey!" a stubby man's southern accent screeched into the night, as he quickly placed himself infront of the fuming yound man."what in the hell is the meaning of this?"  
  
"who the hell are you?"Miguel roared, as his murderous glare made the poor man cringe.  
  
"I'm the owner of this here hotel," the man snapped regaining his manhood with the clearing of his throat."the real question son, is who the hell are you."  
  
Miguel without the slightest air of taking anything the man had once said seriously, he spoke"do you not notice, the police cars parked infront of your parking lot?" he snapped" we here to arrest someone, now if you don't mind..."  
  
"pesonally I do mind, look son why don't you take a little look around.You see the people in all of those rooms!? See the look in all their faces, take a little guess pretty boy how do you think they're feeling right now!?" he asked rhetoriclly, as he so obnoxiously continued"there not too peachy right now and if they aren't too happy I don't get paid, so you can take you pety case and..."  
  
He listened potently for the first few seconds before his anger and frustration subsided, and he swiftly punched the man and watched him plumet towards the floor cursing him off, and clenching his jaw.As he shrugged everything off, he brushed his hands into his pocket taking out his badge and thrusting it towards the man so it remained in his eye view, and walked of leaving Hank and Luis to tend to the wretched fool and his precious run-down hotel.  
  
After rationly cleaning up Miguel's mess, the ran towards where he was heading to support him with back up.All of them paused infront of the door after a series of vigorous, knocks on the door.Yet the severity of the men's knocks and their yells was for naught as no one opened the door.  
  
"I don't care how we do it, were getting in there." Miguel asserted.  
  
With the condition of the door, and the stregth of the men and went against it. It took nothing for the door to un-hinge itself, and smak open making a loud slapping noise towards the cracking wall.Barely noticable footsteps were made through the rowdy musky room smelling of cigarette smoke.One behind the other, Miguel, Hank and Luis threaded through the room looking for any apparent sign of Jackson being their, as they went further and further into the still and lonely room...they noticed, that there wasn't one.  
  
"Shit!"Miguel hissed in defeat as he knocked over a nearby night table.  
  
"oh that is it!" Luis thundered"go home."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Luis, right now Jackson could be anywhere...we just can't let him go."  
  
"and were not,"Hank assured him as they headed out of the hotel room"but you are in no condition to handle this case properlly, so you're going home."  
  
Miguel watched the two awkwardly, how the hell was he supposed to act! Did they not notice the severity of this situation? He remained silent, standing his ground in the hotel room's doorway.  
  
"don't make us tell you again, Miguel," Luis began in a warning tone."we want to find Jackson just as much as you do,"  
  
"I strongly doubt that." Miguel hissed as he began to thunder away, heading towarsd the police car.  
  
"you go in that car, and go after Jackson and I swear I'll have your badge."  
  
Miguel's hand clasped, with the car door as he stoped his back facing Luis and Hank.  
  
"look, if you go after him you'll only make things worse and what good would that do Charity or Daniel."  
  
Miguel huffed slightly as he jumped into his car and sped away, leaving Hank and Luis to wonder whether or not he would do as they asked, or defy them possiblly risking his own life to make sure Charity's and Daniel's would be salvaged.  
  
The sound of his footsteps could be heard creaking themselves through the wood floor.He was restless, like every night that stood before it...for the first time in a long time, he didn't want to be here.He knew he wasn't supposed to be home, he was supposed to be out there killing Jackson, however as he recollected he might of ruined things for everyone if he had went of on his own to destroy Jackson.He stepped out of the bathroom, walking slowly down the hall trying to figure out what he would do as he waited for any word from Hank and Luis.  
  
'There he is,' his mind snickered, as his pressence appeared from the darkness.The glimmer of his gun shinning through a porch window in Miguel's appartment, he made sure to step steps away from Miguel so he could be protected by the darkness.He did worry when he heard Miguel walk in, he really wasn't expecting him to be home so soon and that had really put a damper into his origional plan as he just slithered into his house a few minutes before he walked in.  
  
Finally, he would be rid of him and all of his too close conspictions.He had to kill Miguel now, if he didn't he would surely catch on to him murdering Olivia Borrows and getting away with it, and it would only take him mear seconds to relay Charity and Oliva's cases together; And then there always the part where he slept with his wife, althought he couldn't blame the man for his wife being a slut yet either way Miguel had to die.  
  
Jackson etched each and every one of his mooves clenching the jet black gun in his hands, this was the final piece of the puzzle.Miguel would die, as would all the information of Olivia Borrows and every suspiction towars him being Charity's killer.  
  
Miguel shivered slightly, feeling a slight wind burst through his upstais as he ran his hands through his hair and continued to walk.The shiver remained, as he began to feel more and more uncomfortable with it he turned slightly into his dark hallway searching it aimlessly.  
  
Meanwhile, Betty and an other nurse were gathering together some the blood tests before they put an end to their night.Betty rose one of the folders raising her brow with a touch of anger towards the nurse that stood beside her.  
  
"what is this?" she questioned  
  
"well, Betty that's a blood test.Remember the ones, Dr. Russle has requested from all of Mrs Monroe's loved ones."  
  
"I realize that Rose," Betty sighed."I was talking about Daniel Monroe's test, Dr. Russle specificlly told us that we weren't supposed to test him as a possible match."  
  
Rose dimissed it, as she took a slight look at Daniel's stats from his blood tes and looking down at another entry.She eyed the one tha liad on the table as her deep blue eyes foccused back on the one Betty was holding, she quickly snatched Daniel's out of Betty's hands as she took a closer look.  
  
Eve slightly slid herself in the labrotory door, as she gave a faint smile to the nurses."everything ready to go,"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Eve, Rose took Daniel's blood."Betty stated, with an ashamed sigh for the young girls incompadance.  
  
"what? Rose, didn't I tell you that Daniel wasn't to be tested...He's too young to be a blood donor" she chastized, only greeting Rose's silence and somewhat bewilderment.  
  
"oh my God," she finally spoke as if gasping for air.  
  
"what's the matter now, Rose?" Eve asked wearilly.  
  
"this can't be."she began once more with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"what is it girl! C'mon spit it out?" Betty demanded.  
  
Rose looked from Eve to Betty as she finally began to speak taking her eyes off of the two test results."Daniel and Miguel's blood test's---they match."  
  
"let me see that," Eve began breathlessly as she eyed both tests.  
  
"every other test we ran was inconclusive, no one's blood matched with Charity's."  
  
"what about Faith's? Jessica's?" Eve questioned flipping through the charts.  
  
"Charity's an A positive, both Faith and Jessica were AB's.However on the other hand, Miguel and Daniel were both O positives.With all that said this could mean..."Rose began in a slight squeal as Eve abruptly ceased her.  
  
"we can't jump to conclusions like that ,Rose, remember O positive is the most common blood type."she contimplated, as she rested the papers to her side."have you gotten Jackson Monroe's test yet?"  
  
"no,"Betty answered"we weren't able to,"  
  
"then what we need to do is take his blood test---"  
  
"what for? We've already found Charity two perfectlly suitable donor's, and there's only a firty percent chance that Jackson could do the same."  
  
" I know," Eve replied." but we can't always be too sure." she ended sagely, the results of those blood tests still fresh in her mind.  
  
The dark street of which his house rested on was quiet, and still as the lound and abrupt noises of rampid gunshots running thorugh the house. 


	12. Killing Me Softly

Killing Me Softly.  
  
Opening Thoughts-Yet another long one, I hope you like it!  
  
Still as if in a picture it stood, for miles and miles.It had almost seemed as if the town had put itself into a hush as the word of what had happened the night before.Nothing moved, it seemed as if birds didn't even dare fly the sky was so clear and vibrant the streets were somewhat filled but still motionless.Winds blew softly, as the sun began to rise itself as it once did the mourning before, lightning every inch of darkness that came into its path.  
  
Luis inched the room as he walked, to the coffe machine and back to Hank once more.Both pacific, as they felt a slight breeze creep through the open door, meak yet harsh throwing some nearby papers off a desk ever so gingerly as they lay soft and scattered all over the floor.  
  
"here,"he finally spoke up handing Hank a paper cup.  
  
Hank took it with a slight nod, he was closemothed as he looked onto his desk where some papers were.His eyes followed Luis slightly as he reahced down to pick up the papers which had slid themsleves onto the floor he observed them indepthly before speaking once more.  
  
"so this Olivia Borrows? Who was she?"  
  
Hank paused landing the small paper cup on his desk and clearing his throat."she was a former girlfriend of Jackson's, broke up with him about a few days before she was killed."  
  
Luis' looks, hardened expressions as he listened to Hank.  
  
"yeah, they finally arrested another close friend of hers tottally by-passing Jackson as a possible suspect?"  
  
"how the hell could that happen?"  
  
"he was a sneaky bastard,Jackson was the one that lead all of the police officers to believe her friend...'Ray' would do something so heinace, something about a crime of passion."  
  
Luis huffed while crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby desk.  
  
"a few weeks later, 'Craig Meuller' was killed in a fatal car crash and his body was never recovered."  
  
"so Jackson Monroe?..."  
  
" nothing but an illegitamate name," Hank nodded with a dry smile"just in case anyone ever wised up to him, he changed states, names appearances I guess that's how he ran into Charity."  
  
The conversation was cut short by a ruccus brewing itself in the jail cell where Jackson was being kept until his trial was carried out.Both Luis and Hank rose from their posts as they hurried over to the miserable fiend, shaking his jail confindments to no end and scaring the young security guard that sat with him beyond all meaning.  
  
"what's the matter with him?" Luis questioned glaring over at him.  
  
"nothing's wrong with me,"Jackson snarled as he clenched the jail bars, and leaned against them.Changing his behavior from unreasonably feckless to calm and selective he observed the men in the room, while giving off an icy smile"so what's the verdict ? Life, death? I know your just dying to tell me what's my punishment---no pun intended."he snickered suavely.  
  
Hank narrowed his eyes to the man as he approached the cell, at that point knowing exactlly why Miguel wanted to kill the man on the spot." you are seriously erratic, have you any idea what you've done?"  
  
"no." Jackson hissed sarcasticlly " I figure I should have a few laughs before, I bite the big one."  
  
The men exchanged grim looks between them, as they foccused back at Jackson who was loving every minute of it.  
  
"how could you put your own son upto something like that ?" Luis roared while giving jackson a chilling stare" asking a three year old boy to help you get away with his own mother's murder," the man approached the cell" if it's death that you'll be facing, I'll personally be front and center to watch someone as digusting as you be killed."  
  
Jackson turned his back to everyone at the word of Daniel.After he was captured and put in jail, he was told of what his son did in order to save his mother, he never would've thought his own flesh and blood would betray him in that way, but even so he still loved him, and the thought of never seeing him again shook him to his core.  
  
The night of his arrest, some doctor Russle came to take his blood test.He was tooken aback and he wondered if this lady even heard about half of the things he had done, with that even in mind she still took his blood never saying as much as a word to Jacskon,or even anyone else in the room allong with her, she stood minutes after everything was done looking at him.A look that seemed as if she was staring straight into his soul, almost racking her mind trying to figure out how he could be braught to do what he did.The look made Jackson want to die inside, even if he wasn't sorry for what he did.  
  
She broke her gaze, half sickended and half remourcefull to what was to happen to him and then turned away to leave.That night he lay in the cold jail bed thinking about the women's expressions towards them especially why she would want the blood of a man who almost killed the woman she was tending to; The occurances plauged him to that very moment when Daniel was mentioned and everything became perfectlly clear to him.  
  
He whipped around compleatly out his thoughts facing an empty jail cell."hey!" he bellowed racking the jail bars recklessly to call attention to himself"hey!" he screamt once more, waiting for someone to walk in.  
  
"what do yo want?"Luis thundered as he walked in.  
  
"I need to make a call."  
  
Luis dismissed it, turning his back to him and begining to walk away.  
  
"it's important!" he called with a touch of sincerity.  
  
As sun beams lightly touched him, he groaned in annoyance with the world while rolling over facing the phone that rang with no end.With a slight curse escaping him he rolled over once more trying to ignore the damn thing and try to get back to sleep but the phone kept on ringing boldly, until Miguel finally arose and picked it up.  
  
"what?" he spoke in a raspy tone.  
  
"how did you get my number?" Miguel inquired switching the position of the phone.  
  
The person on the other end, explained.  
  
"I don't think there's anything I need to say to you, except I hope you burn in hell."Miguel snapped, while commmencing to hang up.  
  
"wait! look," Jackson began" I really don't like you, and its clear you've never liked me, alright?"  
  
Miguel reamined silent as he listened.  
  
"with that said, I really don't think I'd use my last phone call to call you of all people if it weren't important; And it is really important,"  
  
" but it's of your own disgretion " Jackson ended as he hung up the phone.  
  
His final words leaving Miguel wondering what on earth could he possibly want to tell him, and, whether or not he could sit in the same room with Jackson without tearing him limb from limb.He contimplated the thought as he arose, and stood rubbing his bullet wound of where the gun had grazed him the other night.  
  
Flashback  
  
He turned around to meet Jackson facing him in the pitch dark night, rising his gun to him.He smiled menacingly telling him he could spent forever with his wife now, there was nothing he could do except for stand and watch, he couldn't go after him as he had wished to for if he did he'd simply be killed and Jackson would get away with all of this, but even so his death would be worth it if and when he took Jackson along with him.  
  
And with that Miguel lunged towards him knocking the gun out of Jackson's clutches for moments on end both men faught trying desperatelly to get a hold of the gun that stood inches ahead of them.They knocked over many things around their surroundings throwing puches and more lunges both gladly willing to fight to the death.  
  
Miguel was close to getting a hold of the gun, as Jackson kicked him out of the way.He groaned in pain, as Jackson knelt to him his hellian eyes glowering into his, as the side of his mouth was gorged in blood.  
  
" I must say Lopez-Fitzgerald,"he laughed whipping his blood away and reaching for the gun."you really made me worry, what with you finding out about Olivia,"  
  
"you couldn't keep it a secret for long," he responded " I knew you were heartless enough to pull something like this." he ended watching Jackson carefully, as his glances passing from the stairwell and where Jackson was standing frequently.  
  
" I guess your right, but then again that isn't going to matter now, isn't it?" he questioned, surprised about how cool and calm Miguel was as he slowly began to face the gun towards him."bye, bye Miguel." he snickered sardonically slowly pulling the trigger, and abrutply being pummeled to the ground by Harmony's finest.  
  
Hank and Luis then figured as Miguel left that if Jackson really did this, he would of thought Miguel's perserverance towards the case as a threat, not even to mention his relationship with his wife.They thought it as fair gain for him to go after the one person that was capable of putting him away, and so he did.On the ground Luis noticed what Jackson was about to do he went for him both of them fighting with the gun as it began to go off in many directions, breaking anything that came in it's path.  
  
  
  
As Miguel walked in to the loby, where Jackson patientlly awaited him fingers intertwind.He stood at the opening of it, observing Jackson he was dressed in his normal attire looking a little scoffed from what had happend the other night yet he still remained somber and nonchalant, that of which made his anger re-surface.He turned around facing his brother and Hank.  
  
"I'll take it from here, thanks." he spoke.  
  
"I don't think we should---"  
  
"I'm fine okay?" he snapped while asserting in anger"now go."  
  
Both reluctantly did as he said, as the sound of a door slamming shut was heard in the silent room.Miguel approached Jackson who was still sitting waiting.  
  
"give me one reason why I shouldn't murder you myself right now." he spoke emotionless, while encircling the desk where he so calmly stood.  
  
"go ahead,"Jackson thwarted as he sat"kill me Miguel, do what you must to obtain the justice.I must say, you will be doing me quite a favor, I'd much rather death then rotting in a jail cell for years to come."  
  
Miguel slammed his fist onto the desk violentlly as he faced Jackson."what the fuck do you want from me? Was this some sick way of getting back at me for everything that went on between Charity and I?"  
  
Jackson remained still as he gave him a hostile glare.He sighed shrugging everything off before he spoke"do you honestlly think I'd spent my last few days of contatct on earth just to repay you for screwing my wife? No, I called you because of my--- my, uh, son."his voice suddenly became quiet, as he began to feel uneasy.  
  
Miguel's stature softened sligthly as he looked upon Jackson once more" what about him?"  
  
"you must know how it feels, to have something so...beautiful so perfect in your clutches just to have it ripped from you."  
  
He remained hesitant with his words, as he watched Jackson."I do, its hell on earth."Miguel responded as thoughts of Maria ran through his mind.  
  
Jackson nodded before he began once more"I remember when I first held him, he was so small and innocent...my little boy."he ended as he felt his heart fall, and his world beginning to crash right infront of his very eyes"but, when I looked into his eyes, I knew." he nodded his eyes glossy with tears."I always knew, even though I spent most of our lives telling myself that I was the one and that what I saw was nothing." he looked up at Miguel, still calm although he felt like breaking down.  
  
"I want you to take care of your son," he began borring straight into his eyes"give him the life he's always deserved."he ended while standing his head sligtly bowed as he walked to the door and buzzed in for the guards to take him away.  
  
Miguel stood, his heart and mind racing as he watched the guards take Jackson away' take care of your son.' His words repeated themselves in him as he felt winded.He found himself driving the words still piercing him, Daniel was his.He didn't have to wonder how? Or if this was a mistake, their wasn't any way to disprove something that was true...  
  
///Flashback///  
  
...  
  
He reached out for her, as she flinched away wipping stray tears from her eyes."don't touch me," she managed mummble out through her tears.  
  
"what do you want me to do?" he spoke a certain tone of pleading in his voice" I'll do anything, just dont turn me away...don't leave Charity."  
  
She nodded franticlly, running her hands through her hair and walking back to her suitcase."NO, Miguel there isn't anything you CAN do, this can't work it never will."  
  
"how do you know!?" he roared, frustrated that she wasn't giving them a fair chance." you were the one that told me that love could surpass anything? Why can't you just trust that now?" he questioned.  
  
"I was wrong." she roared back glaring at him" was I ever wrong, to think love was acctually something I could rely on to be happy." she began rumidging through her things" putting on my rose colored glaces, to ignore what was really going on, but I know now that love really isn't enough to keep me here, it never will be anymore!"  
  
"that's not true and you know it."  
  
"don't even start telling me what I know and don't know, your really in no place for that anymore" Charity asserted."just leave Miguel, you're really waisting your time."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."Miguel equally asserted"not until you realize what a big mistake you'll me making if you leave."he spoke raising his voice.  
  
"mistake!?" Charity thundered, as she sound of the rain falling violently could be heard around them" then what do you want me to do Miguel, stay here and sit through this----pretending I was never hurt by how you betrayed me," she started" or that you never played me for a fool for all this time.I can't and I won't do that to myself," she spoke her voice shaky and low"now just leave me alone, please."  
  
He sat and watched Charity advance towards the window, watching the rain crash against it and slowly trickle towards the ground.As much as he understood why she had to leave him, he couldn't let her go not after all they've went through to be together.There had to be some way, he could get through to her and stop her from leaving for good...if there wasn't, he wasn't sure what he'd do.  
  
"it just makes me wonder you know," she began once more her back to him," if you could lie to me about something like this."she paused her tears falling beyond control at that moment, she wished he had listend her the first time and had left her with her heartbrake in peace but he stayed she felt his eyes watching her as she stood, she clasped her arms tighly to her trying to stop her tears"I guess you were lying about everything, right ? Lying about wanting to be with me, loving me...the whole damn thing." she laughed wryly, as tears fell.  
  
She didn't say a word else, as she stood listening to the thunder and rain she didn't care anymore if he was still around or not.Charity just stood,allowing herself to be memorized by the sound of it, trying to calm herself yet she knew nothing could ever heal her or take away what she felt.  
  
As she stood, she felt his arms reach for her.Why did he have to make this so hard, why couldn't he just have gone away and left her alone? she thought as she quickly recoiled and stepped away from him glaring defiantly revealing all of her tears.He watched her deeply as while approaching her once more, slowly he reahced out for her once more, his hands yearningly touched her cheek.  
  
Charity looked at him trying to maintain her self control, as his lips caressed each tear that fell down her cheek wanting so bad to stop the pain he had caused. Slowly and gentlly leading her against the wall.As she shut her eyes firmly trying to dimish him in her mind, part of her wanted to brush him off and slap him for being so stubborn,storming away with only himself to blame, yet another part of her screamed for him not to stop, for him to go deeper.She despised herself for the power Miguel had over her, she could swear she hated him and that what he was doing had no affect on her all falling as lies on his touches.  
  
"please dont..." she managed to breath through her tears, as her eyes fluttered open meeting with his.  
  
"I've never lied about loving you," he simply replied his lips softly grazing her as he made his way to hers.  
  
She wanted so badly to object to him, as he spoke on. His fingers tips playing with her shirt buttons.She felt his lips as they moved away her lips and made their way down to her neck, and selfishly down to her chest.  
  
"please, don't deny me." he begged in a husky tone, feeling her body push awy from his.  
  
  
  
She hesitated slightly, as her lips touched his and felt herself fall deeper into his seduction.He gave her gentle nipping kisses, while drawing her closer to him becoming more vehement and urgent.  
  
It took everything she had for her to pull away from him,"no" she began softly as she walked past his embraces her entire body quivering softly from desires she could no longer contain.She shook her head forcefully as she repeated it with more strength in her tone"no," she faced paused in her steps slightly "I'm leaving! Miguel, nothing you could---" she paused knowing she'd be lying, to him and herself but she didn't care he had to leave."do...or say to change that."  
  
"fine" Miguel replied cooly, as he faced her"give up on everything we've ever wanted."  
  
"Miguel..." she sighed angrilly.  
  
"tell me you want me to leave!" he presssed hiding his hurt." look at me , the only person who'se ever truly known you, and tell me that everything you've said wasn't a lie and I'll leave...no confrontations, I'll set you free,"  
  
She remained still giving him her answer in silence, while watching him leave staying strong outside. As inside she was falling apart and every inch of her ached for him, and pleaded with him to come back.  
  
"stay."she murmered in low tone to his back as he turned to her.  
  
Her blue orbes rested upon him, as he took her back in his arms once more kissing her softly the rain still fell and loud violent thunder could be heard rumbling in the far distance.She reached down while lifting his shirt from him, still kissing him hurridlly.As what was gentle kisses grew deeper and deeper they continued to drop their attire thunder and rain seeming to become more bold as they did so.  
  
With ternder care and ease he layed her down, staring , with so much to say yet no way of saying them.His fingers ran along her stomach as his lips laid kisses upon it, teasing her beyond no end as subtle moans escaped her breath before he reached her, smirking gingerly at the sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain soon past, they had made love through it and most part of the night and now lay sleeping in eachother's arms somewhat peacefully.  
  
She tried to sleep, while he held her tightly trying to be lulled by the sound of his steady herabeat.She hadn't regretted this, it was every bit and even more beautiful then she could have ever dreamed, so beautiful infact it made her doubt her desicions.The lines between what she thought was right and wrong were blurred, as she contimplated if she was setting herself up for a certain heaven or a destined hell.Charity didn't want to leave, but as much as what was right and wrong was blurred her head still knew its distinctions thought her heart wanted badly to defy them.  
  
Reluctantly set herself free from his arms, as she gathered her clothes and things and crept away.She gave him one last look as she looked down at the engagement ring wrapped itself around her finger, with her eyes glossy and her heart breaking she tore it from its entanglements and laid it on the pillow of which she layed on moments before.One last look she gave, as she slowly backed away from him, and headed through the door closing it loud enough to wake him.  
  
Charity sped down the stairs and out the door, leaving a note to her mother in her quick path and leaving Miguel for what she felt was right.  
  



	13. Discoveries Of The Broken

Discoveries Of The Broken.  
  
The sound of the wheels of his car crashing against the sutle dirt road could be heard around, while his car engine rumbelled calmly before shutting itself down.Hours had past since his encounter with Jackson, hours that he had spent driving as if in a trance through the raven painted streets and surroundings.Moments while he sat wordless still in his car, watching and waiting for something he wasn't quite sure of; Only the ethereal sounds of the sunless dark depths of the water around to pacify him.  
  
As he let out another frustrated sigh while tightly clentching the bends of his steering wheel, as his sullen eyes clamly rifled through all that stood still around him.Miguel patted down on his steeringwheel looking around him, as he made his way out of the bounds of his car and walked towards the gurgling sounds of the sea that stood before him.  
  
Sounds of the slightly powerfull crashing noises it made as it collapsed againts the nearby pillers of rocks that came in its way.With his hands shoved down into the core of his pockets, he began to pace around the small area...back and forth, to one side of the small beaches corner to the next, various memories and random thoughts swirling and ricocheting vibrantly through his mind.An akward smile escaped his lips, as his eyes wnet from the ground to the crescant moon which layed down upon him; Having it turn into a deep frown while he stopped in the middle of his actions and advanced towards the sound of the sea.  
  
A smile or a frown, that's what everything came down to when it came to his past and future.Mixed emotions became of him here, emotions he wouldn't dare let another being know of even after all he had been through.Questions plauged him as to whether he should be happy to be Daniel's father, why shouldn't he be? It had been what he'd always wanted, what his heart quietly wished for years back when they were together...should he be upset, that after three years Charity decide to keep Daniel's true paternity away from him? Yet, as he thought in some ways he really couldn't blame her recollecting on the kind of man he used to be, however, his hurt still resided as he thought about how much precious time he'd missded out of his son's life.He wanted to be there! He wanted to be the first sight Daniel's innocent eyes fell upon as he was braught into the world, he wanted to be there for the very first steps his son ever made...Damnit he wanted to give Daniel the life he'd always deserved, being the father he'd always deserved, that every child deserved the one Maria never had the chance to have...but he was never there.  
  
As ashamed as he was to admit it, he was scared.Scared of a future he had no sight of, and a past of which mistakes and heartache he couldn't escape.  
  
Like a bat out of hell, Jhon Hastings burst through Harmony Hospital's doors hastly making his way down it's hallways.It had been years since he had been in Harmony, not ever since the whole mess with his mother and Grace Bennet had been braught to term, he had left when he found out the mother he had wanted so badly and the father, he had once trusted with his very own life had been nothing more than another lie in his life.The missing peice that had become of that part of his life, however the years away from the horrid town had made him forget such things.  
  
Charity had left months before he had, and although he himself was more than happy to leave he'd knew he'd always miss Charity.Even as years past he could never be as bold to truly admit or even make sense of the feelings he had for her, she had always been a close friend to him despite the short time he had spent in Harmony, and that's why he was more than horrified to hear about what had happened to her in a local news paper and like many others that the news had hit, it was hard to bring himself to believe something like this could ever be true.  
  
As her familly and friends one by one came and went beyond Charity's hospital room, she paced quietly beside the silent loby thoughtfully debating whether or not she should even go in to see her.'It wasn't really her place to go' her mind told her as she saw another member of Charity's familly pass by...'she hardly even knew the girl' it continued, as she gripped tightly to the flowers she held, ones she knew that would probably be wilted by now.  
  
Renée Campbell, peered around the corner of which she stood before making her way to Charity's hospital room.Her footsepts paused as she stood motionless in front of her hospital room.  
  
"I shouldn't be here."she thought aloud, while hearing the sound of a presence standing at her side.  
  
It was a heart hardening torture, yet a strange paradise.It wasn't a heaven, nor was it even a hell, maybe something in between but no more gratifying and horrifying than the two.It seemed as if with every step she made towards the light and its beckoning voices the worries and fears that seemed to consume her, came to pass.  
  
Beautiful it was, skies clear and slightly kissed with whispy clouds of vanilla.Grasses grean slightly graced with the bright soft rays of the sun beaming down onto her...perfect however still full of imperfections.She didn't belong here, the more time she spent in where ever she was the knowlege of that became more and more apparent; Not when there was so much she wanted to do, so much she had to do...  
  
Flashback  
  
Noises of a busy diner past her, as her cotton white wash cloth made tiny round cirlces around a small table.Charity eyes were more foccused on what was going on outside rather than the small soapy cirlces she was making around the small diner table.It had been two months since she had left.Oddly enough she managed to get herself a few jobs to pay her way around , attending a few night courses, aswell as trying to move on with her love life. She was starting over in a new place with a clean slate, yet her past always crept into her thoughts.  
  
It was the peak of winter, when fresh snowflakes made thier way down onto the shinny wet streets and sidewalks.Laying fresh and white on the surface, only for it to be broken by the crowds that would walk through them.It was times like these that would always entrance her, as her eyes lay fixaded on each snowflake that hit the ground.  
  
"Charity!" the diner's gruff voice echoed through the kitchen."what do you think I pay you for? To look pretty, get to work." he ordered from the kitchen's opening as he spoke to the young woman's back.  
  
She never responded.  
  
"Charity!" he repeated in a louder tone.  
  
"you know what it's alright Lou, I'll get her."  
  
"please do," he sighed while turning and walking further into the room"maybe you can find out what's going on with her this morning."  
  
Denise nodded quietly, as she pushed through the doors of the kitchen and advanced Charity slowly.In the short time that she had came into town, she and Charity had become somewhat friends.She was a good woman, and sometimes she'd wonder what could ever drive someone so young to leave home to come here, yet, she decided not to dwell too much on whatever braught her to the town.  
  
Hours had past and the day went further on, the sun setting lightly down back into the horizon once more.Charity had finished tacking yet another order for the day and running back towards the cook towards the back, her eyes remained someone fixaed ahead of her as things became more dark and she began to feel weak to her knees, and sick to her stomach.Breathing in deeply sucking in her breath and how awfull she felt, Charity kept on.  
  
As her day went on , the more torpid she began to feel.Noises passing wildly around her as she weakened.Everything taking the best of her as her hands rested against a nearby table.  
  
"Charity? Honey are you alright?" Denise questioned as she approached her.  
  
Charity turned to her slightly giving her a faint yet reassuring smile"yes, I'm great just a bit tired that's all."  
  
Denise nodded quietly her aged eyes searching hers,"you're as pale as ghost Charity," she began turning Charity towards her more"and your as cold as ice,"  
  
Charity recoilled gently, as she began to walk ahead of Denise" I must be comming down with a cold or something," she began her back towards the woman." that reminds me I should go pick up some vitamin C, when my shifts off." she pointed off, as she tried to walk away, however only sensing herself feeling more weak and the picture around her beggining to fade.Luckilly she regained herself, and decided to head to the bathroom.With hesitation she looked in the image stairig at her in the mirror, that couldn't have been her...this girl looked like she had been through hell and back, it was.  
  
Charity digged into her uni-form dress pocket, pulling out the sleek pregnancy test box.Her eyes glances back upon herself as her slender fingertips tapped upon the box, a few times before opening it.It couldn't be blue, she had prayed for it not to be blue, for there was no way she could truly take care of a child when she could hardly take care of herself.  
  
Her hands fumbelled nervously as she approched the slender device, with a slight sigh her blue eyes searched the room as she glanced down at what would hold her future and her fate.  
  
  
  
"you go in," Renée began as a small grin came upon her" you're her familly."  
  
Jhon's eyebrows forrowed at the woman as they stood on opposing sides of Charity's hospital door."it's alright, you were here first."  
  
"I was just leaving anyway."Renée insisted thoroughly, as she backed away slightly, her curious light brown eyes still fixaded on the young man whose expressions searched for her name."oh, it's Renée....Renée Campbell, I'm---"  
  
"Charity's lawyer for the divorce, I've heard about you."  
  
"right," she responded as the two resounded in a somewhat blissfull silence"I better be going, give Charity these." she ended handing over her boquet of flowers to the man.  
  
"oh, uh, Renée" Jhon called out with a high tone, as the he watched her pause in her movements and turn to him once more"I'm in the practice too, and I thought maybe it be best if we merge our forces to win this case."  
  
She nodded acknowledging his statement cooly, as she replied"Jhon? That is your name right?"  
  
He replied with a nod.  
  
"great, thanks for the offer...but I'll assure you I'm more than capable of handling this case, without your help."she finished boldly as she whipped around and walked away.  
  
Jhon watched her go, subtly and intently before turning back to Charity's door he opened it as he silently walked in pausing at its threshold and sucking in his breath at the sight of her so lifeless.As the sound of the door closeing behind him was heard, he picked up his pace once more grabbing a chair and placing it at her bedside before sitting.  
  
"hey."he whispered, as he gave her a sad smile.  
  
It was all clear to her now more than ever, she had spent so long trying to ignore it, but she didn't want to go on with this secret within her any longer.They deserved to know the truth, and Daniel deserved to have her with him every step of the way, and that is why she had to wake, leave this so called heaven or hell...and return to where she needed to be, where she wanted to be.  
  
"long time no see huh?" Jhon said once more as he let out an uneven laugh, slowly reaching out for her hand remaining silent after his last statement, what could he say to her that hadn't been already said ? The best he could do is sit with her, and keep on doing such until she got better, of which she had to do.  
  
Moments went in the silence, as Jhon told Charity about what he'd been upto ever since his quick departure from Harmony, and how much he had missed her joyfull presence."when you get better, I want to meet this Daniel I've been hearing about from Jessica...he seems like quite a little boy." he said once more with his expressions bright and hopefull, although down deep inside fear reside within him with the thought that Charity may never recover.  
  
"I should be going, it's late. Wouldn't want your mother or my father catching me here." the screeching sound of the chair sliddign away form her bedside was heard in the room, as Jhon stood.  
  
"you get better soon!" he asserted his hand still gripped with hers, he began to detach it only to have Charity's hand firmly clasped with his.Jhon's eyes quickly glanced towards her, as she began to stir.  
  
"my God." he rambelled on, as Charity began to mummble what he wasn't quite sure but this had to be a sighn that she was getting better.Sitting quickly back down beside her, he searched for the apparatus to call in the nurses.  
  
He rushed past the large crowds in the hospital.Hoping not to run into any familiar faces, revealing true emotions he'd rather conceal.He walked down the halls with the hesitations and reluctancy of a very child, as Miguel faced the doors knowing very well what it held within.There must of been other places that he could of gone, yet this was the only one that made any sense to him.  
  
He enetered the chapel doors, searching the room cautiously before stationing himself in the middle row.He sat contimplating wheter he should light a candel or something, but for what? To pray for a child who hardly ever knew of his exhistance; Or for someone he cared so deeply for, only to loose her like everything he's ever cared about.  
  
"Miguel?" Faith's faint voice called out, as she entered.She paused at the door slightly before approaching where he sat.  
  
Miguel only remained silent, as he felt Faith presence while she sat beside him.They sat side beside with no words passing in between.  
  
"I remember, when Daniel was only two."Faith began with a slight smile"he was obssesed with Superman? or Batman..."she rambelled while turning to the young man"which is the one that could fly at the speed of..."  
  
"of a bullet," Miguel responded dryly as he listened"Superman."  
  
"that's the one, anyways, he was so into it that he was sure if he climed high enough atop of this immense tree CHarity had in her back yard...he could fly, just like Superman did.Of course, Charity always tried to tell him that...you know Superman was just a superhero who had magic powers, and Daniel was just a little boy...but he didn't want to hear it."  
  
Miguel turned to Faith, as she looked onto the flames of the small candels flowing back and forth."so he climed, got himself ready to make that leap."she paused.  
  
"did he get hurt?"  
  
She turned towards Miguel with a smile"not if Charity had anything to do with it, she swore she'd lock him in his room until he was old and gray" she laughed"I had a feeling even that woudn't have kept him away"  
  
Miguel was silent once more, as his focuss turned to room and off of Faith.  
  
"I always wondered how Daniel became to be the kind of boy he was, so, full of life and all it held.I guess now it all makes sense,"  
  
"you knew? About me and Daniel." Miguel inquired with a slight raise in his brow in surprise in his tone.  
  
Faith remained silent for a few moments before she turned to him once more and responded.Warmly, she placed her hand upon his, with a slight nod of approval."I think it's time, you got to know him...because I know he'd love to know you."  
  
Closing Thougths- I know!!! I know!!!, long time no write! But I have good reason I've been dealing with extreme writers block, but I think I'm finally out of it, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. 


	14. When Little Man Meets Big Man

When Little Man Meets Big Man.  
  
Opening Thoughts- I know, Bad Mahogany Miss, BAD! But in my defense, I was greatly distracted this week...you know with that big incovenience homework! But a girl has to do what she's got to do I suppose, plus if I didn't there was an extreme chance you'd never see this story again! Enough about me though, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review like you gon' MADD! lol...latz.  
  
They were gone.In a mear few weeks he had managed to loose his mother, his father and all chances of him ever getting his familly back, and as everyone tried to assure him that none of this was truly his doing, and that with time his mother would recover...he couldn't help but think, know that this was all his fault. It had been days since he had seen his father, and at night when he sat silenced in his room he wished he'd never told anyone what he had seen, or heard.That he had kept his promise to his father, he no longer cared about his mother because it was clear to him that she never cared about him to leave him for so long...he hated her now... but quietly missed her horribly.  
  
He squirmed softly in his car seat as his light orbes searched the roads and houses that past.His grand-mother sat ahead of him driving she was quiet, and never seemed to really asnwer him as to where he was going.He hated that about grown-ups they could never give him a straight answer, always saying something 'grown-up' like 'you're too young' and 'only when you're older'. Had everyone forgotten he wasn't a little boy, he was a man! Of course he was smaller than the average, and not as brave...but he was! His Mommy was the only one who ever truly believed him, and every other crazy idea his imaginative mind concieved...he'd missed that, and he guessed in some ways he didn't really hate her that much.Maybe he really didn't hate her at all becuase each night he'd always hold out small hopes that she'd get better, and come back to him.  
  
Faith drove on, subsiding silent rage from the days that had past, partly towards Jackson for harming her child and Daniel and some towards Charity, for keeping something so grave as a child's paternity from its true father for years.It wasn't right, but she couldn't very well stop it for it had already happened.As the days went she took some comfort in Jacskon being held in prison, and tried to reason with Charity's jugement hoping that she would clear things when she was fully recovered.  
  
She smiled slightly at the little boy squirming uncomfortably in his seat.She hadn't really gotten around to telling him exactlly where they were going, knowing all to well of Daniel's apparent hatred for Miguel and of Daniel's immense temper she knew that if she told him the truth there wasn't any way they would be on the road right now.She thought he couldn't possibly object while they were already there...God willing.  
  
"I don't want to!" he stated with a pout as he planted himself at the opening of the walkway, just as a statue would and glaring up at his grand-mother."why do I have to stay with him?" he huffed waiting impatiently for her answer.  
  
Faith sighed into the crisp summer air of the mourning as she paused back to Daniel, and turned to him.She loved him for who he was, yet still she knew he was going to put up one hell of a fight for this.His eyes and expressions looked as if this was another punishment for him being bad, or if he was being forced to do something...and she wished deeply he wouldn't feel that way for spending time with Miguel, his father.  
  
"was it because I was bad, because if it was I promise I'll be good from now on, I swear on a sack of Bibles grand-ma I do" he pleaded knowing that the next day he'd probably be back to his own mischeif.  
  
She smiled once more as she knelt to the small boy,"don't make promises you can't keep Danny."  
  
"why?" he reponded blatantly, folding his small arms.  
  
"becuase I need someone to take care of you for awhile, and Miguel was the only one who could." she lied.  
  
"why?" Daniel repeated, feeling angered that she didn't think he didn't know the difference between a lie and the truth.  
  
Faith sighed at his persistance, as she continued"you know you---you really shouldn't hate him."  
  
"why not?" he snarled under his murmmer.  
  
"well for starters, you two have allot in common." she began playfully adjusting his shirt collar, trying her hardest to conceal the truth in her statements" your mommy."she smiled warmly searching his eyes.  
  
Daniel turned more inward toward her, his youthfull face slightly enraged that she would mention any sign that HIS Mommy loved this HIM more than she loved him or even his Daddy even though by what he managed to gather through conversations he was in big trouble right now.  
  
"she cares for you both a whole lot, you know that right?" she questioned calmly, while leaving her hand free for Daniel to take it and respond without any confrontations.  
  
Daniel stubbornly pusred his lips as he turned away from her, and faced the car.He didn't want to go, and he wasn't and no one could ever make him.Daniel was sure that if he stood here enough not facing his grand-mother she would have to give up, and drive him back home and away from the man who was trying and did ruin his familly.  
  
She understood Daniel's hostility on the subject, but at this point he had no choice with all the time they had missed out on eachother's pressece both Daniel and Miguel needed to spend time with eachother.No matter how reluctant either was on the subject...  
  
  
  
He didn't want to do this, he wasn't ready.As the hours past after his encounter with Faith, he quickly started to curse himself for agreeing to something he knew he wasn't ready for, at least not while Charity was still in hospital and there was still so much, he wanted to know before this.  
  
As Miguel paced through his home nervously, he casually eyed the phone in a far distance.He could call this whole thing off, that's what he would do...just call it off until he was ready to face him.However even after that, would he even be ready to face his son? Would he love him from the very beggining, as he would have...or just feel an awkward estrangement to the boy he'd fathered.These questioned plauged him, as he anxiously awaited for them to be answered.  
  
  
  
"here's his stuff, and everything."Faith breathed as she observed Miguel's expressions"are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
No he really didn't want to do this, the looks on Daniel's face as he enetered moments before re-confirmed everything he might of feared about this day, but there wasn't any escaping this anymore."yeah," he replied with a slight grin as he took Daniel's things"yeah."  
  
"okay." she replied silently, and within a few minutes she was gone leaving them alone in the house...together.  
  
They stood across from eachother, present and future glaring defensively towards one and other in a frustrated, angered silence.Slightly clearing his throat, Miguel broke the silence between the two only to be dismissed in his sons presence, and seconds later watching his tiny figure grab his bellongings and wonderously and yet stubbornly head upstairs.  
  
The mourning after hadn't went all that well either, as Daniel persisted to stay locked up in the room he was given like an old groutch refusing to speak a syllable to his father.Only exiting when he absolutely had to, or if he needed something...Daniel refused to spend any time with this man of which he hardly knew, at this point he really didn't care if he'd be in trouble for doing what he'd been doing he didn't care!  
  
As he sat wrathful in a chair stairing at the room where he sat, trying to figure out some way of escaping...he could if he really tried, maybe then he could find his Daddy and his Mommy would finally feel icky anymore, then they could be a familly and leave Harmony forever; But if he did leave he'd never see Gia again, or that nice lady Pilar... he simply shrugged the matter off, keeping in mind that he could always just bring them with him.  
  
His eyes narrowed thoughtfully towards the window, as his small lips curved with vicious content.Hoping off his seat, he made steps towards it, each step bringing him closer to his way out.However as he came closer he did realize he wasn't exactlly tall enough to make his get away as smooth as he'd planned, as he scaned the room once more his sights pausing towards the chair he had just left.  
  
Within minutes Daniel had managed to slide the chair beside the window, well enough to hoiste himself closer towards it.Sooner than later he'd be gone from this, ugly,boring house ,away from HIM and back home where he bellonged...all he had to after that was figure out was how to get home.  
  
Miguel stood infront of Daniel's door,hands fresh on the knob. Beating himself up about how he let Daniel ignore him the past few days.He couldn't let another a day go by without, having any contact with his son...no matter how much he'd expressed his hatred for him.His heart beat furiously into his throat when he saw him, standing on a chair leaning agaist the wall facing the window.  
  
  
  
The little boy gasped out in a fright, as he turned his doe eyes and his frown towards his father.He quickly bounded off the chair advancing towards the dark haired man whose dark eyes glowered down towards him, expressing his obvious desdain.  
  
"what were you doing?" Miguel questioned calmly, gritting his teeth.  
  
Daniel pursed his lips still in a frown, as he looked up at him"nothing," he crisply replied.  
  
"really," Miguel folded his arms"it sure didn't look like nothing, I knew it was a bad idea to let you stay up here all by youself." he went on into the hollow room."c'mon," he asserted, for Daniel to follow.  
  
"no."  
  
Miguel paused turning to Daniel, who stood in the middle of the room arms crossed.He couldn't believe that he'd acttually had the nerve to actually say 'no.' so much so, that he told him to get out of the room once more, thinking that he just might have been hearing things.It was when the boy, had said no once more this time more boldly that the one that followed, the more the slight glare of assertiveness and bold certainty in the little boys appearance grew, he knew this was his little boy.  
  
"I'm not letting you stay here, so your leaving either way"he spoke once more.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"look Danny, I know how much you don't want to be here."Miguel admitted with a sad sigh"but whether you like it or not your still here, and you have to do what I say...and I say you're not staying in here anymore.Now let's go,"  
  
He was quite for awhile as Daniel's eyes met breifly with Miguel's remaining still.He hated it when people he didn't like called him Danny, just as much as he hated it when people especially people he couldn't stand told him what to do; HE was a special case in Danny's book.  
  
"you're not my DADDY, I DON'T have to listen to you and I won't."  
  
The words tore into him like a thousand knives, as his stern jaw tightened and he spoke once more" I said your not staying here, now get out!" he roared with anger, as Daniel stood bewildered, yet still not moving an inch.  
  
Daniel took an awkward deep calm breath, as he began to walk past Miguel and towards the door as he had origionally asked.Miguel stood facing the window quickly covering what he felt before turning to Daniel once more, the boy stood in the doorway with a small smug smirk etched on his innocent face.Miguel questioned it, slightly before the boy answered, with all the might in his small body slammed the door in his father's face leaving him inside.  
  
Miguel smirked equally, thinking that the little brat couldn't reach the lock above...but he could.  
  
"Daniel if you don't let me our of here by the count of three I swear to God!" he threatened rapping against the door, as Daniel stood on the other side.  
  
"Grand-Ma, says it's not good to swear!" he replied in a mocking tone, and a slight giggle.  
  
"Daniel NOW!" Miguel thundered.  
  
"NO!"the boy roared at the top of his young lungs"I hate you,"his voice screamed," and I'm never ever letting you out of this room, EVER!" he kicked the door and commenced to walk away.  
  
His violent thrasing against the door ceased, as Miguel leaned against the door in silence."well, I hate you too!" he called out, with one last bash towards the damn thing.Few moments passed and he managed to escape from, where his son had imprisoned him but as he got out to find him he'd found Daniel had gotten into another room, far, far away from him.  
  
Nights and days that followed didn't progress, as much as he had hoped for.However, at least this time Daniel actually considered being in the same room with him...althought, even that baby step hadn't changed the boy's drive to make his stay there as miserable as possible, and that he did.Frightened he pulled his sheets over him trying to elude, the scary noises and sights that seemed to surround him.He was alone, no longer did he have a mommy or daddy to take away the things that he feared...he had no one.  
  
His father's words resounding in his thoughts, picking themselves apart as they went over and over.  
  
'We'll always be a family...no matter what.'  
  
'No matter what...'  
  
'No matter what...'  
  
'No'  
  
Sounds of nearby tree branches abrasively scraping his bed room window became more bold, as tears formed in his eyes.Falling rapidly as the sounds continued, piercing his ears.  
  
  
  
Daniel's suttle tears turn into a soft sob, while he gently stirred back and forth from the nightmare he was forced to live.  
  
  
  
He stood outside his bedroom door, his heart dropping with every sound he made.Each night, as the house was still and Miguel lay in his insomnia...he'd hear Daniel's crying.So quiet and unoticable, regardless, as loud as any sound could have ever been to him.Each sniffle ripped into the depths of his soul, as he stood every night wanting so bad to help the son that didnt want him there.  
  
His eyes glanced around the hallway, Miguel notcied one of Daniel's toys trailing around.He went for it, as a small smile etched his lips.Too many nights have past, where he'd stand at the other end of his door listening until the sound has stopped, too many of Daniels tears had fallen, alone, with no one to look to...no one to see him through what no child should ever expirience; But no one could, and at the other end of that door his son was scared and alone, wanting nothing to do with him.As apparent as the fact was to him, he couldn't let him go through this alone, and he wouldn't.  
  
  
  
With a slight switch the lights flickered in the room, Daniel slowly lifted the covers from his head as he heard the sound of the door swing open and he stood in the doorway capturing Daniel's expressions full of fear.  
  
"hey...hey budy, what's the matter?" he questioned soflty, standind amist the foot of the door.  
  
Daniel was hesitant with his answer, as the tears continued to fall.  
  
"are - you, afraid of the dark?"  
  
Daniel shook his head slowly in response.  
  
"well how come you didn't tell me anything, maybe I could of..." he paused, looking at the boy once more."this is about your Mommy, and Daddy isn't it." he concluded, inching closure to him.  
  
He sniffed loudly, wipping the tears away and sitting up.  
  
"why did my Daddy hurt my Mommy so bad ?" he questioned, the room fell deadly silent and Daniel bore into Miguel's eyes looking for some sort of answer to the question that had troubled him ever since he saw her, the sights of that afternoon played over and over in his mind.  
  
Miguel hushed, slightly not really knowing how to explain why, not even truly certain if he knew himself.He sighed deeply looking back into Daniel's eyes."I really don't know Danny," he sighed slightly as he stood above his bed.  
  
"but I know, your Daddy wont hurt her ever again...I can promise you that."he continued solemly, as if even swearing such on his very ownlife.  
  
Daniel unwillingly felt assure by his answer, and as he observed the man that stood before him showing a gruff smile, he found himself smiling as well while wipping away the remainder of his tears.Maybe Miguel wasn't all that bad...plus how horrible could he be he liked baseball.Who knows with a few lessons from him he might even end up being cool...although Daniel was certain he had allot to learn.  
  
  
  
Three days had past, three days making Charity's quiet mubbles and stirrings cruel and unforseeing sighns of her recovery.She hadn't woken up, that evening with John the nurses which had been there told him this was just another after effect with patients suffering from a concossion...one could, or, couldn't be good news.  
  
"Eve!" Rose bellowed into the hallways as she burst into, her office."Eve thank God your still here."  
  
"why? Rose, what's the matter?" she questioned, rising from her chair.  
  
"it's Charity, she's woken up!"  
  
"she has, well this is wonderful" she smiled as the two started down the hall towards her room."how is she doing ?"  
  
"she's slightly delirious at the moment, but, she's been asking for her son and Miguel."  
  
  
  
Eve paused in the midts of the hallway, as did Rose while they stood across from eachother"listen, I don't want anything or anyone tampering with Charity's recovery...I want you to tell all her family, and friends to hold off on Daniel's paternity and Miguel until she's fully healed."  
  
"how can we do that, Dr. Russell, she's demanding their pressence."  
  
"I'll handle that you, just give the news to her familly, and the staff.Please."  
  
The sound of the door closing quietly was heard in the room, as her eyes fluttered open once more and she foccused on Eve.  
  
"well hello Charity, you know you gave us quite a scare."  
  
"what happened? Where am I?" she questioned groggily, as she sluggishly sat herself up quickly remembering what had happened and finding herself in hysteria"Jackson...Daniel" she sputtered out speedilly"where's my son?" she questioned looking up at Dr. Russell once more, fear and apprehension in her tone.  
  
"calm down, dear, I don't want you strain yourself." Eve calmly demanded, as she came closer to her bedside."Daniel is just fine." she replied trying to ease her concerns.  
  
Charity was quiet as she took in the words,"what about Jackson? Where is he?"she inquired in hollow tone, fearing that the nightmare would continue.  
  
Eve sat in the nearby chair and foccused in Charity, her expressions stern and hessitant."he's in the Harmony Police Department, until his case can be issued, and it will." she reassured."now what about you," she observed "how are you feeling."  
  
"I'm alright I suppose," she replied thoughtfully, and yet uncertain."how long have I been here ?"  
  
Eve smiled warmly as she answered"too long."she stood once more,softly grasping Charity's hand"but let's not worry about that, the worst is over now."  
  
'the worst is over now' the reassurance in Eve's tone almost almost lead Charity to believe it as true...but as she sat in the hopital bed, eyes searching the pale room...she knew indeed the worst was not yet over, perhaps it had just begun. 


	15. Bitter Sweet Reunions

Bitter - Sweet Reunions.  
  
"I'm very pleased with her recovery, these past few days.She's making a complete turn around, although the manner she was stabbed that afternoon is tampering with her walking." Eve explained, a few mournings later as she and Miguel walked towards Charity's room.  
  
"does this mean, she'll be paralysed?" he questioned feeliging slightly unsettled by Eve's present tone.  
  
"no, " she breathed out with a smile"thank God, it's only temperary until she's fully healed." she concluded as they continued to walk silently.  
  
With a brief unoticable pause, Eve kept on hesitantly walking over to Charity's hospital room...for days she had feared this meeting.Thoughts of what would be done, what would be said and how it would end.  
  
  
  
As the mourning came upon her, Charity's eyes opened once more, searching the room filled with vibrant coulours she'd missed.Slightly feeling a bit soar she rose while slowly fixing her stance and sitting up in the hospital bed.Everything stood perfectlly still as here eyes stood fixaded on the diffrent assortments of flowers sparsed around the room filled with good luck wishes.  
  
She turned slightly as she heared the small creak in the door ahead of her, and she glanced towards it holding out small hopes it was Daniel...or even Miguel, she didn't really care at this point, it had been days since she's seen a familiar face.  
  
"hello dear," Betty smiled warmly, as she stepped inside Rose following not too far behind.  
  
"hi." she responded quietly with a brush of a smile, " you've been working on me ever since I've gotten here right? You'd know why Eve's not letting me see any of my familly, my son," she rambelled, stress and slight hints of panic in her voice as her eyes searched those of Betty and Rose.  
  
The two looked at eachother and back at Charity, both knowing very well why Charity was forbid to see any of her love ones until she was fully healed. Yet, both vowed not to tell her until the time was right.  
  
Rose bit her lip in a hasty mannor as she looked away from Charity's eyes, and turned to the door.She didn't like what Eve and the rest of the staff had decided to ensure Charity's full recovery and in the past few days braught herself very close to telling Charity the truth, but she quickly silenced fearing her job might be in grave danger if she had.  
  
"Rose," Charity spoke softly to her back " call me insane, but I have a feeling - I know, you have an answer as to where my son and family are.Please, just tell me." she ended pleaded calmly.  
  
As much as all the fiber's in her being scremt to tell her the truth, she stood still back still to her, both Rose and Betty colsemouthed.  
  
Charity nodded while she beggan to feel her face heat up, and her eyes begin to welled with frustrated tears." I - just don't get it." she went on with clenched theeth, and her fists balled up tightly at her sides.  
  
"oh, honey..." Betty sighed remourcefully as she advanced towards her, dimishing any od Rose's thougths to tell Charity the real truth.  
  
"it's alright - I'm fine, you know. Can I just, have some time alone, now...please." she continued holding back her tears.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that, see, sweetheart we've come to get you started on your therapy."  
  
"what do you mean 'get me started on my therapy'?" she questioned deffensively.  
  
"when you..." she paused "when you got stabbed, - where you got stabbed effected your walking, and although you've recovered amazingly your still going to need some help walking again."  
  
"I see." Charity responded crisply, fear ching through every part of her.  
  
For the first time in a long time, she tossed over the covers of her bed and slid across it with a deep breath she let her foot hit the floor, feeling the slight chill she hadn't felt in what she'd thought was forever.She made her first step with vigillance, feeling as if these were the first steps she's ever made, discernmenting the slight brush of pain that came to her as she beggan almost thrwarting her to stop, however she still kept on knowing this was what she had to do.  
  
She must have went at this all mourning trying to master something she thought she'd already learned.  
  
The nurses hovered around clouding his sight of her as he stood at the foot of the door impatiently.Somewhere in the midst of everything he heard slight hints of her voice, and the glare of her hair somewhere in his sight.Slowly he braught his balled up fist to the door, and made a small rapping towards it.  
  
Betty and Rose turned to it.  
  
Rose smiled and her eyes lit up with excitement as she saw Miguel standing in the doorway, as Betty had a passive look of disdain in her dark eyes as she slid away reveiling Charity sitting in her wheel-chair.She pulled Rose to her side forcefully, while softly hissing towards her to stop smilling like a fool.  
  
"well give you a few mintues alone," Betty spoke, as she dragged Rose out with her.  
  
Charity caught onto the worry that had consumed his pressence, she smiled as she spoke.  
  
"does it look that bad?" she chuckled wryly, reffering to her wheel-chair."it's not permanent," she explained as she looked up at him.  
  
"no, it doesn't...I know," he replied as he stood motioning towards the loby outside, to talk some more.  
  
With a receptive nod, Charity took a look around her chair and began to spin the wheels past him.  
  
"do you need some help" he offered.  
  
"no, I'm alright...thanks." she responded quietly, while making their way to the loby.Charity tunred the chair around to face him as she took a deep breath and searched the hallway ahead of her.  
  
"I'll never be able to thank you enough, for all you've done for us."she finally spoke into the silence while looking at him once more.  
  
He shrugged slightly with a wry smirk."it's alright - part of the job."  
  
"and..." she paused looking down slightly as if looking for the right words to say what she had to say."and with that said, there's something I need to tell you...something I should of told you a long time ago."she concluded sitting back in her chair, watching his expressions.  
  
Her mouth opened slightly, and she tried desperately to let the words come out as they did the days before when she'd practiced this moment.But they didn't..."Miguel, I..."  
  
His eyebrows furrowed deeply, as he bore into her eyes, giving off what was once a soft look turned to a sudden rage."I already know Charity," he paused as he looked at her saddened, and angered.  
  
The drive upto Harmony Hospital that mourning was an eventfull one, as Jhon agreed to carry his old friend Jessica Bennet along with him to visit Charity know that she'd made a perfect recovery.  
  
On the way there the two talked about allot, mostly Jessica as Jhon quietly drove and obseerved her go on and on...he had to admit he'd missed his little motor mouth of a 'fake' little sister.As she finished catching Jhon up on her life in every aspect possible she turned to him her eyes a bit sullen and her smile slightly fadded, into a soft from as she asked.  
  
"have you spoken to them yet?"  
  
'Them' being his parents he knew all to well she'd want to talk about it, seeing as the news hit her the hardest out of everyone who learned.He was quiet at first contining to keep his eyes plastered onto the road as he drove, looking at Jessica's expecting visage.He sighed while replying that he hadn't exactlly done that quite yet, that he was only expecting on seeing Charity at most even seeing Daniel if he could and then heading back home, and away from his said family.  
  
Finally his glances turned to her capturing the look of dissapointment in her deep eyes, while she turned to the window speaking not a word else as they drove on.  
  
Walking down the familiar hallways once more, his pace stopping as a familiar pressence turned to him.Eyes like his with bright and apparent glimmers of joy in them as the man slightly approached him.  
  
"son?" his voice called out with slight signs of hope.  
  
Jhon turned around, once more shoving his quivering hands in his pant pocket."it's me father."  
  
He tried to hold is anger inside of him, knowing that now wasn't the best time for him to bring up Daniel's true paternity, but, the more he'd spent time with him...the more Miguel knew he loved his little boy more than he'd ever would've known, and, the more it hurt to be torn from him for so long.  
  
"what? How did you find out?" Charity questioned frazzeled by his statements.  
  
Miguel shook his head dimissively" that really doesn't matter right now, but you know what does Charity? " he questioned rhetoriclly now glaring at Charity" that you've had my little boy - our little boy, and not once have you bothered to tell me.Tell me, what would've happen when you healed huh ? Were you just going to pack up and leave, and never tell me?" he menaced her with questions as Charity sat.  
  
"how did you find this out?" she demanded clenching to the bars in her wheel-chair.  
  
"through the blood tests Charity," he sputtered"now answer me, if this never happened, if Jackson wasn't in the picture...if he handn't hurt you - hell if you weren't clinging to your life in that hospital room, would you have told me the truth?" he finished asking her, looking deeply in her eyes, hoping she would say yes, and tell him this was all some kind of misuderstanding.  
  
"no." she replied boldly her words falling into the silent loby."and I'd be damn well justified, do you think I was going to sit here and wait for you to deside which child you'd rather father, Miguel ? NO, I couldn't do that to Kay, and I wouldn't want anything like that to happen to Daniel.Neither of us deserved to raise a child with a part - time father. So yes, I left with your child, and -" she paused, tightning her jaw" and if things hadn't happened the way they have, I probably still would have."  
  
"DAMMIT! Charity, why does this always have to come back to what happened before you left? You know I'd never do that to you.To Daniel,"  
  
"well, excuse me if I didn't feel that way at the time."she thundered.  
  
"why can't you see that I've changed?" he questioned again voice mildly weakened as everything spoken was going into the core of his emotions.  
  
"why can't you see that I'VE changed, too? Miguel, I'm not the same fool that fell in love with you.I grew up," she smiled sadly" there wasn't anything else I could've done but grow up, I was eight-teen with a baby and - and a husband who thought the best way to show that he loved me was to hit me."  
  
"then why the hell didn't you leave?"  
  
"I couldn't." she responded, eyes glossy and voice just as much weakened as him." I - thought I could change him, obviously I didn't know how wrong I was; But that doesn't matter now does it, what does," she paused looking at him with disdain, the hurt she'd felt when she was betrayed reserfacing " is that Daniel's spent three years of his life without you, and he'll continue to do the same."  
  
He couldn't believe the words he heard, but the glower of anger that brushed Charity's faint eyes told him everything.  
  
"Charity, Daniel is my son.My blood is flowing through his viens, and if you think he's going to spent the rest of his life without me...your harshly mistaken."he spoke in a hushed roar."don't make me take him from you, because of this---"  
  
"you listen to me," she interupting waggin her finger in retort." I have been a mother and a father to that little boy, for as long as he was born.I was there when Jackson chose to leave us with no signs of return, not you.I've loved him, and cared for him and I'd rather die here and now than let you take him from me, understand ?" she asserted, tears cascading down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Miguel shook his head, before speaking once more" Charity..."  
  
"I'm not finished---" she beggan, before they both turned to Marcus standing in the beggining of the loby holding Daniel in his arms.  
  
They both ceased their argument, as Charity wiped away the marks od tears that formed on her face, before smiling at her son.  
  
Daniel looked at the women with the slight shimmer of resemblance, and it came to him.It was his Mommy, he wriggled anxiously in Marcus' arms as he finally set him on the ground.  
  
"MOMMY!" he screetched into the room while jumping into the wheelchair with her, and comensing to squeeze the life out of her."never ever leave me again, promise?"  
  
"promise." she responded quietly, as his tiny stuby hand made their way to her face and her warm tears began to fall again as she'd missed his small hands.  
  
"pinky swear?" he pressed, as he detached himself from the hug.  
  
Charity shut her eyes momentarilly letting Daniel's sink in, as she opened them once more taking his hand and kissing it soflly."double pinky swear," she responded with a teary smile.  
  
He cocked his brow slightly as he looked at her acutely"Mommy? Why are you crying? Not happy to see your little man?"  
  
She shook her head instantly."no," she replied with a sniffle"no, baby, Mommy's just so happy to see you."she answered, as she hugged him once more letting her chin rest on his head.  
  
Closing Thoughts- So! Other than scorning me for making y'all wait for so long, what did you think? I'll agree with my girl Arrylle, I did write Miguel a tad bitter in these past few chapters - But I have a reason for that! As Well as I kind of think he's a kind of justified cornering Daniel...just as much as (I think atleast.) Charity was justified, for keeping her secret.Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it. 


	16. God Bless The Child

God Bless The Child.  
  
By the first rays of morning the trial Monroe Vs. Monroe was brewing.While sitting next to Renée Charity's orbes made a slight glance to the table across from her where Jackson had sat, chained and dressed in the formal prison wear looking staight forward towards the judge.His face was aged, as if the mear weeks he'd spent imprisoned had changed him. In the few brief seconds where their eyes met she almost felt a slight remource from his glances, perhaps somewhat an apology for all the wrong he's done her.  
  
Jessica was the first to go up to the stand, she stood taking her vows before the jury and the rest of the court before casually sitting down.Appauled everyone listened to Jessica recap everything she'd remembered about Charity and Jackson's relationship, she told the court how she recalled how quickly Jackson had braught up the idea of marriage, and how this only proved his possesive behavior over her cousin.  
  
Only to be retorted by Bradley Curtwood, Jackson's lawyer quickly responded that Jackson's admancy for he and Charity to be married was only because of the strong feelings his client had felt for her, as well as the fact that Charity had annouced the impending pregnancy of his "then" thought son.  
  
"it's funny, how you mention his 'admancy' to marry my client, however, Mr. Curtwood," Renée pierced while she glanced over at the two walking pensively across the courts stage." you always seem to forget, the part where Jackson Monroe physically abused his wife...remember her? The one you've claimed to say he'd had great feelins for."  
  
They both shifted in a uneasy manner in their chairs, while passing glances to one and other.Bradley smiled comfortably, as he stood fixing his attire as he did such." lets not forget Ms. Campbell, your client kept a secret so dire as a child's paternity away from Mr. Monroe.She's lead him to believe, up unitl now for about the first three years of this innocent bystandards life, that he was his biological father.Him, not the nasty after effect within some passionate affair with an old flame---"  
  
"in no way is my son ever a 'nasty after effect.'!" Charity asserted as she too stood.  
  
"Mrs. Monroe, if you will." the judge asked, while Charity sat back down.  
  
"if your client will let me finish, I in now way condone his behavior towards Mrs. Monroe; But I can just as well say that she has just as much faultered as Jackson Monroe has."  
  
" ' faultered' ? You say it as if your client simply rose his voice to her, and if this is what you're implying I strongly suggest you get an indepth reality check, honey!"Renée continued her fingertips digging into the defendants desk."I'll have you know, your clients behavior didn't only put Mrs. Monroe in hospital inching her from death, and put the fear of God into her child...it killed Olivia Borrows, simply because...you're client doesn't know what it is to be a real man."  
  
"what in the hell! ---" Jackson cut in, eyes glowering madly.  
  
" furthermore, if it pleases you your honor, I personally think this case shouldn't even be a waiste of breath by being put into the court, as I can stand here and confidantly say I have enough on Mr. Monroe...if that's even his real God given name, to put him away for good, as what he should have been years ago."  
  
"your honor." Curtwood cladly spoke up, glancing over at Renée from across his table.  
  
"Ms. Campbell, please keep your personal opinions at bay.Mr. Curtwood, please reside to the podium to continue questioning Ms. Benett."  
  
Bradly nodded halfly as he got up once more facing Jessica with a deep sharp look in his orbes." as you said, you've never liked Jackson, is that right Ms. Bennett ?"  
  
Jessica shifted quietly in her seat as her eyes met with his."obviously he's never been my favorite person."  
  
"really so how do we know that you're actually following your oaths, I mean you've just said he wasn't your favorite person...and that you were willing to do almost anything to free your cousin from him isn't that right ?"  
  
"yes but----"  
  
"this is insane, your honor Mr. Curtwood is basiclly implying my clients cousin has lied on her vows."  
  
"well many people like to bend the truth, you should know such things shouldn't you Ms. Campbell?" Bradley hissed sardonicly.  
  
"you little son of a---" she murmered softly while comesing to stand.  
  
"order in the court, order in the court!" the judge rattled as she rapped down onto her gavel."Now, Mr. Curtwood I understand you're trying to justify your point, but I see no good in that by unnessisarily badgering Ms. Bennett."  
  
He hushed quickly while easing himself back into his seat, and casually smirking over at Jackson.Time past and the moment came for the jury to make their final jugdment, concerning Charity and Jackson's divorce aswell as Daniel among other things.  
  
Her eyes glanced slightly to the sound of the group of jury's people, as they filled in like an army all straight faced and blanche.Even though all odds hung in her favor at the moment, a small creek of fear came to her as she foccused on Jackson next to her... it wasn't him, she wasn't afraid of him anymore, it was what was to come that plauged her the most.  
  
"we the jury see Craig Meuller guilty, for the attempted murders of Charity Monroe, and, Miguel Lopez- Fitzgerald...as well as the homicide of Oliva Borrows he will serve a life sentence."  
  
Jackson's side of the room let out a slight scream of frustrated astonishment, as he tightened his jaw and continued to listen.  
  
" we deam Mrs. Monroe full custody of Daniel Monroe, and now herby terminate their marriage in the face of the church and the law departments." in unisen, the jury sat once more.  
  
"the jury has spoken, the trial is done." the judge spoke as she hit the gavel one last time dissmising everyone in the court.  
  
She felt breathless, as she sat watching everyone let out a slight look of relief and joy.Her sullen eyes tariled to jackson as they took him away, this was the last time she would ever see him again.Congradulations incircled her as a small smile brushed her lips her eyeds still plasetered on Jackson as he left, making his very last steps out of her life forever.Sooner than later the court room was empty and Charity sat in the same place listening to the suttle creaks and whisps of the room while she remained motionless.  
  
' Goodbye, Mrs. Monroe ' her mind whispered intently, as she smiled once more.Her... their llives was starting over again, and this time she wasn't going to ruin things for either.  
  
She brushed open the doors of the book caffe angrily as her eyes pierced the room until she saw him sitting at a nearby table. Theresa was at the trial, and she couldn't help but notice her brothers apparent absense as she dared to ask why she sat fummigated when she heard off the harsh words Miguel had spewed to Charity the few days earlier on the knowledge of Daniel's true paternity.  
  
She paused infront of him as his eyse met with hers, " you know you've sworn - to everyone up and down, that you actually give a damn about Charity." she sputtered out in shear frustration " is this how you show her ? By compleatly abandoning her when you know she needed you the most."  
  
He cocked his brow, while looking at her somewhat baffeled as he stood.Miguel knew what she was talking about , but he couldn't answer her...he really didn't know why he wasn't there himself, but he did know he wasn't going to sit around and listen to Theresa chastize him for not being there.  
  
"she's not a baby, Theresa." he began while starting to turn away from her"she's a grown woman, Charity didn't need or want me to hold her hand through this, and I'm - just respecting her desicion."  
  
Theresa's eyes narrowed as she watched him leave, the sound of her heels clicking against the book caffe's floor could be heard as they picked up motion, catching up to Miguel turning him around abruptly to face her disdain.  
  
"how could you say that ?" she breathed her eyes profoundly searching his.  
  
"because it's true" he replied in a soft hiss.  
  
She shook her head while sliding her hands in her coat pockets."well, that's not what I saw---"  
  
"really Theresa then what did you see? Because I'd really love to know how she was to have you get on my case like this."  
  
"what is the matter with you!?" Theresa roared catching her words before giving Miguel a chance to answer them."Daniel," she nodded while tightning her jaw" let me tell you something about that, before you went off on her the other day Charity was going to tell you about Daniel.She was going to tell you about everything, but obviously you couldn't wait to make things worse...huh?"  
  
"that wasn't my choice," he responded back to her.  
  
"Jesus! Miguel, why does every damn thing on the planet have to do with you?" she thundered abrasively crossing her arms to sheild herself" seeing you like this - seeing this side of you, I'm beginning to think you've never really loved her at all."  
  
Silence cut in between the two while the chilling winds of autumn brustled in; Yet still with everything said Theresa waited in the autumn chills folliage blowing across her boots, and the winds whisps her haid in every direction.She nodded sadly, as the silence remained and began to walk away.  
  
"I still do," he replied within her first steps."God," he laughed wryly while looking up at the gray sky"I don't think I've ever stopped." his eyes met with a nearby bench as he sat." I've spent the past few months, mourning all that I've lost...all the bad I've done to the people I loved, just to do it all over again.I just wish I could do it all over again...everything." his eyebrows furrowed."maybe if Maria was still here..."  
  
"she isn't, and she never will be." Thereasa replied wearily, as she sat beside him." look, I know you miss her - we all do.But do you think she'd want to see her Daddy this way ? I know you don't want to hear this right now ,but everything does happen for a reason, and when they do - some of the best things come out of it.Miguel, you must think you've lost a great deal...but you've gained so much." she sniffeled fighting back the erge of her emotions, that always had the best of her.  
  
"you might think you've lost Maria...but you never did.Honey she'll always be your little girl," she paused her eyes glossy with every word that escaped her" and - you know she'll always be watching , loving, and being so proud of her Mommy and Daddy no matter what."  
  
"I've done nothing to deserve any of that."he said in a hollow tone of voice.  
  
"then prove that you do deserve it." she continued while turning her younger brother to face her." you just don't have - the gift of your little girl watching over you anymore, you have this beautiful little boy.Miguel , you've been given another chance and you better prove that you deserve what you've been given."she asserted firmly while her dark brown eyes pierced his, a grave expression etched on her face.  
  
"now come here and give me a hug." she concluded her tone just as severe, but a smile escaping her while she finally let her tears fall as she gingerly took him into her expecting arms.  
  
At the very moment Charity spent foot in the house after the trial, Daniel ran towarsd her not leaving her pressence for one moment. They must have spent the whole day playing in Charity's frily pink girl room ,one of which Daniel admitted that he happened to very much enjoy during Charity's absense.Charity had spent most of the night grasping tightly to Daniel's fiesty pressence, taking every inch of her little man in keenly as if it would be her last.  
  
When the night came to them, she read him his favorite book endlessly, until exhausted by his own favorite book the little boy pleaded.  
  
"Mommy please, no more!"  
  
"okay, I'll stop." Charity laughed while resting the book at her side.  
  
"so," Daniel chirped while snuggling up to his mother.  
  
"so." she smiled, as she felt his head rest against her stomach.  
  
"how was your day Mommy?"  
  
"good...great, how about you baby?"  
  
"oh," he gasped with excitement in his tone." really, really, really,....really, really fun! I spent all day with Gia, and she's like ' I haven't seen you in like a million years!!!' and I was like ' I know' and she was like ' cool.' " he speedily explained.  
  
Charity laughed, as she listened to Daniel rambell on about his adventures with Gia until his small tone became sluggish and his bright eyes began to droop and small reluctant yawns came from him.With no arguments on Charity's part atleast, she tucked Daniel in for bed.softly kissing him on the fore-head and telling him once more how much she loved him before turning away.  
  
"Mommy?"his faint voice spoke once more, as Charity turned to it.  
  
"what is it, Danny?"  
  
"do you like it here...you know in Harmony?"  
  
"do you like it Sweetie?" she questioned earnestly, waiting for his response.   
  
"I donno, I guess so. I mean I really like playing with Gia, even though she doesn't know anything about baseball...and I like being with grand-ma even though sometimes she hugs me to tight, and I still don't know what handsome means.And Miguel," Daniel shrugged halfly in contimplation." I guess he isn't so bad."  
  
"you like it here?"  
  
He nodded in response, without a second thought."I do."he ended quietly, as his eyes shut and he fell fast asleep.  
  
She frowned at his answer somewhat as she closed the door softly and walked across the hall to her room.She faught the tears that wanted badly to roll down her cheeks as she searched the room for her suitcase.This was her refuge, running was all that made sense to her at this point...the misfourtune it brought.  
  
"please, don't tell me that even after everything that's happened.After everything you just heard him say you're leaving."  
  
Charity's back was to her mother, as she dragged the damn thing onto her bed."I'm not letting him take my son away from me."  
  
"he wasn't trying to Charity, he was just scared and angry."Faith explained sagely as she watched the out line of her daughter move in the moonlight."don't do this."  
  
She continued to plead, getting no kind of reaction from Charity as she continued to pack her belongings.  
  
"don't what? Mom, don't leave...just let Miguel treat me the way he has?" she questioned anguished "I don't think so." she shook her head.  
  
"no." Faith replied boldly raising her voice." don't seperate a child from his father.All this time all Daniel's ever wanted to do was know his father and now that he finally has the chance to do that you're just going to seperate them again." Faith roared softly while stepping into the dark room and closer to her daughter."you can't, it would cause too much damage and you know it...a child should never be witout their father----"   
  
"and you speak from expierience right"Charity retorted." see atleast Daniel had it easier than I did, he actually got to see his father.I on the other hand never even knew who the bastard was...so please don't preach to me, Mom, I know what's best for me and Daniel and staying here isn't it."  
  
"fine," Faith snapped as she glared at Charity" but I hope you sleep easily knowing exactlly what you've done to his life because of this." she ended as she wiped around and left closing the door behind her, leaving Charity in her thoughts while she continued to pack.  
  
  
  
Closing Thoughts - I know what you're thinking right now 'Damn Mahogany girl why!? ' well, I have my reasons and like everything else it will all be revealed so please don't get mad! lol. As far as what happened in this chapter, I have absolutely no knowledge of how a real case would go apart from me watching Judge Judy and Joe Brown, and, I know a trial usually takes longer than this one so I was just bending the rules of reality a bit! And as for my 'family confrontations' just in case you were wondering and even if ypu weren't... I guess I chose to do it this was because in the end your fam are the only people who could "cuss you like madd" as they say back home up here, and still love you the same. I hope you've enjoyed this, and since I'm on my March break! Hell yes! I'll be able to update more often. 


	17. Voices Within

Voices Within.  
  
In the late hours of the night, Charity crept into Daniel's room taking the sleeping child into her arms while quietly walking him out to the car.She didn't bother wake Faith to tell her they were leaving she'd told her how she felt about everything, and she really didn't need her approval of what she was set on doing.  
  
As she rested Daniel the moonlight got to him as he stirred gently in his car seat, quietly shutting the door and openening the trunk to place their things in.And with a slight jerk of her keys into the ignition she was off.Away from Harmony, away from Jackson...away from Miguel.This is what she wanted she was sure of it then and there as she drove driving closer and closer to the city limits and away from everything she wanted to escape for so long.  
  
While she drove in the silence, she heard the slight movements Daniel made as he slept unaware of where he was or, even where they were heading next.Not that she knew where they were going either, she'd imagined the look on his face when he'd figured out they'd left another place he dared to call home once more, but this was for the best.  
  
Her eyes foccused on the small clock that flashed in her car as she drove;Eleven going on to twelve, the darkness quickly dissapearing as slight hints of the sun started to appear to her.  
  
'what are you doing Charity? Why are you even here?'  
  
Beams of bright lights past her as she continued to drive, ignorig a nagging voice in the back of her mind as she clenched onto the steering wheel.  
  
'you know this is wrong, isn't this why you came to Harmony in the first place? To put Danny first.'  
  
She was putting him first, that's all she'd ever wanted to do! Dammit, she knew how much he gre to love Harmony but he wouldn't be upset for long she'd make sure of it.They could start over, and Daniel could finally be happy, maybe she could be too.  
  
'happy? In doing what, running.There's no joy in this Charity, there will never be ANY joy in running, I thought you've learned that already?'  
  
Her eyes searched all around as the emptyness of the room confirmed her mental stance, as the flashing glimmer of the city limits sign shown in the darkness.  
  
'the choice is yours, Charity. In the end it's always yours.'  
  
The last sentence ringing in her thoughts, she pulled her car over to the side before turning off the ignition.The choice was hers, but it was what she was going to choose...  
  
Be good, be good, be G-O-O-D.The constant reminders rung in Daniel's mind as he recognized that familiar house his mommy's car had pulled up to later that evening.His heart beat out control wondering if Miguel would actually tell his mommy how really super bad he was within those three days.  
  
' Nuh- uh, he couldn't. ' Daniel thought pleasantly, shifting that from his mind as he foccused on his mother in the front.She smiled at him calmly asking him if he was alright as she usually did, he resaponded with his clad yet cool nod as his head eased back into the car seat, his dark hazel eyes fixaded on his mother's every move.She wasn't happy, that much he could read past her smiles towards him, and he knew why: ever since his daddy left, Daniel was sure his Mommy felt lonely...of course in his opinion how could she ever be lonely with a little boy like HIM to contend with,but, he admitted that talking to a three year old wasn't the most fun for his Mommy.  
  
He hated it when she was sad, and with that thought in mind while he sat peacefully in his car seat he devised the perfect plan to make his mommy happy again.Daniel just hoped he had what it took to make it work.  
  
His eyes trailed his mother, while she opened his car door and she gently took Daniel out of his seat.Setting him on the ground beside her, as the sound of the car door slamming could bea heard around the still neighborhood when she held out her hand for him to take, as she gripped onto it firmly.  
  
The choice was hers, and she'd made it, but she never said that she liked this choice.As they walked closer to Miguel's front door she reminded herself, on her main purpose for doing this and no reason else.Daniel, she saw no reason for the both of them having to be raised without a father figure in their lives...so comming home was the only thing that came to mind.  
  
'Okay, this is it.' he thought to himself as the door swung open, and Miguel stood in the doorway glancing over at him and his mother.With a deep gulp, he looked upwards and reluctantly opened his arms to the dark haired man that stood ahead of him.If being nice to his once arch nemesis, was what he had to do to make sure his mommy was happy; So be it.  
  
"hey - Danny." Miguel groaned with a touch of wonderment, as he hoisted Daniel in his arms, a smile smile crossing her lips as he felt his little boys small arms wrap around his neck.  
  
'a little man has to do, what a little man has to do.' he thought as he squeezed with feeling.  
  
"I hope he wasn't any trouble, when he came to visit." Charity spoke, diminishing Miguel's eyes searching her as she cuffed with Danny's hair.  
  
'NOOOO!'his mind roared as his eyes quinted, his grip starting to get tense as he awaited his answer.  
  
"no," he replied quickly realizing his son's instant loving manner"he was just fine."  
  
"good."she replied crisply, while folding her arms.  
  
"Daniel, I think you left some things upstairs..."Miguel started his eyes deeply foccused on her as he spoke."why don't you go see?"  
  
As he let him down on the ground once more, Daniel looked up at him quizzingly wondering if Miguel had actully caught onto his mommy being sad too! Or, maybe they were going to grown-up talk and they didn't want him there...as he stood he figured his second assumption was more of the truth.Oh, how he hated grown - up talk...he never got to listen!Well not atleast in the very same room.  
  
Charity watched Daniel traut up the stairs and out of sight, before finally foccusing on Miguel.  
  
"he needs his father."she responded in the silnece answering what his eyes questioned, as if he'd almost known she'd tried to escape him.  
  
He then nodded receptively, as his hands slid in his pockets."I need him." 'and you.' his mind blurted out in a soft whisper, as he watched her standing across from him unerved to be in his pressence after their last conversations."about the other day, Charity ---"  
  
"so, I was thinking..." she quickly interrupted not wanted to rehash what had made her contemplate leaving in the first place, at this point she didn't need any of his empty apologies.She just wanted what was best for Danny."since I'm living here permanantly, you could have him every week-end...unless you have other plans."  
  
Miguel shook his head slowly, hidding dissapointment."sure, that sounds good to me...I could even look after him tonight."  
  
"no,"she blurted out calmly"no, I'm sure you have better things to do."  
  
"I offered." he retorted genuinly, with a sigh."Charity, he's my son...I want to be with him."  
  
"okay," she nodded."I'll just go and get all of his stuff, I'll be back." she concluded as she back away and turned around.  
  
He let her walk away and leave with still so much to be resolved between them, and so much to be apologized for.With a slight shrug of discontentment, he closed the door heading upstairs towards Daniel.  
  
Faith sat in the livingroom, oblieqly facing the window.When she had woken up a few hours earlier Charity and Daniel were gone, and she knew what choice her daughter had made for her son's future.No doubt she was dissapointed in her dissicions,her daughter was right she wasn't the best example for a child's stability but that was no reason for Charity to do the same to Daniel.  
  
Her eyes glanced towards the hallway as Charity walked past.She looked at her briefly, before heading upstairs with her and daniel's bellongings...her eyes faced the cielling as her eyes became glossy and she smiled.  
  
Charity stood in the middle of Daniel's room her arms crossed as she looked around it, only to turn at her mother's footsteps.  
  
Her mouth opened halfly, as he lips motioned some sort of conversation.However staying compleatly still, as she walked in closer.  
  
"I was ready to leave."she finally began, as she walked towards the window."I wanted to leave there was no way I would have let anyone, or anything seperate us again!" she continued in a slight bawl as she turned to her mother once more her eyes welded up with tears she faught."but I couldn't. When I thought of the look on his face - how he would have felt.I didn't do it okay?"she bellowed into the silence, as she constricted her jaw.  
  
"I wanted to do right by him." she ended, as her tears fell indefeasibly."I'm sorry."  
  
Faith felt frozen as she watched her daughter break, feeling herself broken just as much as she rushed her into her arms."I know honey, it's alright." she spoke on into her ear repeated the words softly as her embrace tightened.  
  
  
  
A cop, that's what he said he was when Daniel asked; He didn't want his mother being friends with just anyone.He said he gets to keep people safe from all the bad guys in Harmony.  
  
'like a superhero' he thought profoudly as he listened.  
  
He continued in shear liking when finally, with allot of persuasion on his part, Miguel gave Daniel a slight glimspe of all his 'cop stuff' as the little boy quickly labelled them.Ever part of him aching to touch everything he saw, yet another part feeling very sure there'd be a bad consiquence if he did with the severity in Miguel's voice.  
  
Later that evening they both sat across from all the junkfood imaginable to man, the perfect occasion to push forward with his plans to make his mommy happy.Setting the final chocolate bar aside and wipping his lips off in satisfaction, Daniel foccused on Miguel folding his arms as a business man would closing an impotant deal - in this occasion the important deal being his Mommy.  
  
"Grand - ma says, you love my Mommy?" the assumption was that of truth, because his garnd-mother did talk about Miguel's feelings towards his mother when they were watching his mother's sixteenth birthday...and because he tricked her into it.  
  
"oh really?" he cocked at brow, at his son's blatantcy.  
  
"yes really."he replied"were you being honest?"he asked sharply letting Miguel know he ment business.  
  
"well - um..."he fumbelled, as he foccused on his son once more."yeah - Danny, I was"  
  
"did she love you too?" he interoggated.  
  
"I don't think so anymore; No, Danny she doesn't."  
  
"why not?"  
  
" because I made her really sad once."  
  
Daniel hushed slightly at his father's final asnwer as he swirved in his chair, glancing over at him once more."well, I think you should make her happy again."  
  
Words falling as clear as anything has ever been, as Miguel wondered how a small boy - his little boy could be as assertive as he was during this converse.These weren't unfamilar words to him, he'd heard them time and time again, in ever variation possible but these ones getting through to him in ways he never thought they could.  
  
She rushed down her stairs wipping away teard from her flushed face, as she opened the door to Miguel.  
  
"can I come in." he asked waiting for her response on the other end.  
  
"sure, where's Daniel?"  
  
"with Theresa and Gia; It was getting late so I figured I'd drop by to pick up his things."he replied walking in and closing the door behind him.  
  
"oh my God, I'm sorry. Um - let me got get everything, I was about to..." she paused while turning and heading up the stairs hidding her tears and sadness as she did" but there was so much to do, I never noticed how long I've been away...you know."  
  
"Charity..."he whispered, as he watched her leave feeling how un-happy she was.  
  
"I guess it's all going to have to take some getting used to." she kept on as the tears fell.  
  
"Charity," he went on voice rasing as he approched her more."look at me."  
  
She turned to him at last, here eyes searching beyond his as she stood at the foot of the steps.Charity hesitated shaking her head adamantly as the tears fell profusely, before facing him."when is all of this going to be over? I mean God, I can't even walk around in my own house without - being afraid that..." she paused as if ashamed " that he'll just come back and this nightmare of I life were living in will never be over."  
  
"don't think that."  
  
Her eyes glanced towards him." what the hell else is there to think!? "she hissed softly."I'm trying very hard to be positive about this whole situation, but you know sometimes I sit and wonder what's next."  
  
She watched him inch towards her taking a seat on the steps at her side."you move on." she glanced over at him as he continued" I know my word isn't all that much to you right now, but I swear the worst is behind us..."he trailed as Charity looked away.  
  
His hands reached out towards her chin as he turned her to him."I want to help you, Charity - I'm going to help you no matter what;But, you have to want me to."his words fell into a quiet as he faced forward, sensing Charity's hesitations were her decline to his proposition.  
  
Facing him she nodded slightly in response to his statement while standing up and clearing her throat before she spoke."I better get Daniel's things, he's probably waiting for you."  
  
Closing Thougths-See! I told y'all I'd get it updated earlier...I just didn't say when.Anyways I hope this chapter didn't make you tear up too much (Bravenewgirl- I'm Sorry!), and as always I hope you've enjoyed this chapter just as you did the one that followed...latz. 


	18. The Begining Of The End

The Begginning Of The End.  
  
Her footsteps acrossed the folliage drapped streets of September were hesitant, as Daniel dragged her through blocks and more down Harmony's crisp cinammon streets.Two years, seemed more like two years to her as she recollected her thoughts abruptly interrupted as she felt the sharp tug from Daniel as she slugged down the sidewalks, harboring her apparent frown of the event.  
  
Words are flowing out  
  
Like endless rain into a paper cup.  
  
They slither while they pass,  
  
They slip away across the universe.  
  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy  
  
Are drifting through my opened mind,  
  
Possessing and caressing me.  
  
Jai guri dev a om.  
  
Two years had came and went quickly enough, too fast.She'd think while she stood watching the time fly by her as water dropplets in her hands.Three had gone to four resting incadescentlly at five, and as much as she would have liked to deny the fact...Daniel was growing up.Today was his first day of kindergarden at Harmony Elementry, then it would be his first day of Highschool, then colege; And what ever came after that she wouldn't dare to breath into concience, Charity only tightened her grip into Daniel's hand as he dragged her along.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
In the years that had past Charity moved out of Faith's house, just as David moved in.As the typical daughter and son Charity and Jhon, who had decided to stay for only awhile yet managed to stay long enough to begin a small firm with his new flame Renée Campbell, coulnd't help but question David's and Faith's reasons for such a dirastic step in their relationship, only to have them rambell on and amile at her like two foolish teenagers.With that they'd decided not to bother to question their action but to rejoice in her parent's much deserved happiness.  
  
With her new photo studio blooming gracefully, Charity had managed to find the perfect apartment for her and Daniel near the sea front of the beach as well as near Miguel.Still, both fixed of the idea of them being single parents to Daniel...althought when either decided to date again, small hints of jealousy could be seen, as transparent as daylight to those who bothered to question.  
  
Kay returned, in the midst of everything fully healed and dealt with Maria's passing.It had tooken both of them time, to even face eachother in the days that she had returned.Both had many hesitations and fears to do with their meeting, yet both sorry for all the pain they'd caused each other through out the years and silently willing to make amends and start over.It had tooken a chance meeting down Harmony's streets for them to actually mouth a word, both standing on respective sides of the sidewalk paralyed verbally not knowing what to say.However with a deep sigh, Kay swollowed all things that prevented them for getting along in the past as she grabbed her into an embrace, things weren't easy for them but still they'd managed to grow close.Though her return was embraced and rejoiced among some, others couldn't help but wonder why Kay had decided to return, when confronted with the very question she spread a chast smile, as she announced her marriage and impeding wedding to Nicholas Foxworth Crane. She happilly exclaimed that they had met during her absence, and as fate would have it they fell in love, and had been planning to return to Harmony to spread the news.  
  
Nevertheless, Kay's wedding plans weren't her sole reason of returning to Harmony.She'd dithered this very moment even before her fresh footsteps were made in town, but she knew if she wanted to be happy this was something she had to do.As the news of her wedding past around the small town, Kay reconcilled with her familly and ask for their presence on her day, without a fiber of a second thought they all agreed, and within a blink of an eye the day of Kay and Fox's nuptuals came.  
  
Images of broken light  
  
Which dance before me like a million eyes,  
  
They call me  
  
On and on across the universe.  
  
Thoughts meander  
  
Like a restless wind inside a letterbox,  
  
They tumnble blindly as they make  
  
Their way across the universe.  
  
Jai guri dev a om.  
  
It was beautiful, and Kay even more so as she past down the isle the train of her ivory dress trailling behind a fall of roses that Gia had so proudly dropped.Daniel not so far behind standing beside his father as he watched his eyes dazingly trailled each and everyone of his mother's movements, as she past down the ilse...ever so keenly, hearing a faint whisper of how beautiful he thought she was.The little man simply rolled his hazel eyes at all the oowey goowey romance that had filled the air, as he left his dumbstruck father behind.  
  
In the years that came and went, Miguel was just that to Daniel...and for the moment, he and Charity had firmly decided that, that was how it was going to remain until they were both sure that Daniel was ready.Although conversations that Daniel had listened into lead to many inquiriesabout the secrecy that had encircled him.  
  
Persistant as always, even with their many agreements to keep their relationship stricly platonic, Miguel still managed to wonder if he and Charity would ever try what they had once, again.As the words fell onto her she'd always smile, and reply that Daniel was the only mad she wanted to condend with or love.Even thought whenever Daniel skillfully crept downstairs, after the endless times Charity and Miguel had told him to go to sleep, he'd always catch his mother smiling whenever she was around Miguel, he too smiled knowing he had the biggest hand in his mother's happiness.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
"I don't wanna go!" Daniel pouted adamantly while crossing his arms not facing the huge building of which small children commenced to enter."Why can't I stay at home with you guys?!" he huffed while looking from Charity to Miguel, and back once more.  
  
Miguel knelt down to Daniel's eye level, with a slight look of puzzlement."Why not little man? Just a few minutes ago you couldn't wait, why the sudden change?"  
  
"I just don't wanna!"he roared full of anger, as he glared at Miguel, loooking down at the pavement slightly knowing there wasn't anyway he would be getting out of this one."I'm scared," he sighed in a murmur.  
  
"Sweetie there's nothing to be scared of, school if fun."Charity encouraged as Daniel eyed her over Miguel's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and besides.You're a Lopez- Fidzgerald now," her declared with a slight touch of excitement in his tone.  
  
"I am?" Daniel cocked his brow slightly , confused by Miguel's statement.  
  
Charity stood behind, as she felt confused aswell before Miguel flashed her a glance.  
  
"Well, I like you so much I just might as well make you a part of the family right ?"  
  
"Cool! Is Mommy one too!?" he exclaimed floored by his new discovery.  
  
"Of course."Charity responded her fingertips falling against her lips.  
  
"Always,"Miguel responded while quickly glancing back at her pausing in his words to look at her in the stillness."But," Daniel deflated expectantly knowing there would be a 'but' "I don't knoww if you can hack it, man. I mean the Lopez - Fidzgerald's had no fears and they loved school, so much so..." she moved inward as if he were letting Daniel in on a highly protected secret."We even ended up ruling the school,"  
  
"No way," Daniel gasped in disbelief.  
  
Miguel responded with a profoud nod, and then a sigh."But if you don't want to go to school, I could fully understand..."  
  
"Like I can't!" Daniel protested.  
  
"So you'll go ?" Charity blurted out amazed hoiping she'd have him, for a moment more.  
  
"Yup," Daniel chirped in response.  
  
"Well you better get going, don't want to be late your first day right!?" Miguel said, while watching him give his mother one last squeeze.  
  
"Right!"he answered while galncing at thim toroughly, before hugging him tightly looking towards his mother before foccusing back on the hug."I think, it's time you've asked her what we've talked about..."he whispered suavely as he stopped"...Dad." he ended, as he detached from his father leaving Miguel with the most quizzical look on his face before a smile came to him as he stood.  
  
Sounds of laughter, shades of earth  
  
Are ringing through my open views,  
  
Inciting and inviting me.  
  
Limitless undying love  
  
Which shines around me like a million suns,  
  
It calls me  
  
On and on across the universe  
  
Jai guri dev a om.  
  
They both watched side by side, as Daniel met his teacher at the top of Harmony Elementry's stairs.The young women held out her hand to the boy, with a devious smile he took her hand willingly; As she was kind of cute and not the least bit oger like as he'd imagined.  
  
"He's more like you every day." Charity stated her eys still plastered on her little boy.  
  
Miguel shrugged with a constant grin, as they walked past."...And that's bad because?"  
  
She laughed."I don't know you tell me." she joked."I didn't want him to go." she admitted.  
  
"He'll be fine, by the looks of it he won't miss us much."  
  
"That's what I don't like."  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Silence fell upon them for a moment more, as they walked down the apple blossum drive.Small white apple blossums falling at their sides as they went.  
  
"Daniel's has a baseball game soon - last one." he declared into the motionless once more.  
  
"I know, wouldn't iss it for the world."  
  
"Yeah, and I was wondering you know...since I'm obviously going to be there, and your going -"  
  
Her eyebrow rose slightly as she crossed her arms."Are you asking me on a date, Miguel Lopez - Fidzgerald?"  
  
Miguel shrugged dismissively,as his hands went into his pockets."Well...um -" he fumbelled as his eyes met hers, rambling on more as her orbes challenged him to go on."Maybe." he replied crisply, as he glanced towards her waiting for her reply.  
  
"Well...Um,"she mimicked within a laugh."I'd love to."  
  
"Okay."he smiled as he averted his browse, and they walked further on.  
  
Jai guri dev a.  
  
Jai guri dev a.  
  
Jai guri dev a.  
  
Jai guri dev a.  
  
Jai guri dev a.  
  
Jai guri dev a.  
  
Her grin widdened as the sound of their footsteps could be heard withing the silence.Hapiness was finally hers, and Daniel had finally gotten the life he'd truly deserved...the one she'd faught for.  
  
The End.  
  
Final Thoughts-As much as it pains me to Daniel has ended.I hope all of you enjoyed this last chapter and the rest of the story as much as I loved writting this! Thank you so much to:  
  
Arryelle Gamere & Tasha - Thanks for always giving me all those spirted reviews I loved reading all of them.  
  
Bravenewgirl - I hope I haven't made you cry too much during this story! and I'm glad you loved that flasback because that part of the story was one of my favorites to write.  
  
RomaticShadeOfBlue- Girl! Thanks for always sticking by me with all my stories, I really apreciated that.  
  
Bimini81- Gyal! My # 1 fan, this story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!  
  
To everyone else who've bothered to even give my stories a chance, I thank you; And no that these would have never existed without all of y'all!  
  
I guess it's no secret anymore, that I like the Charguel pairing! Lol. But I've always kind of wished that J.E.R gave them more to work with, instead of the same damn thing over and over (It get's frustrating, I know!) so my premise was to do exactlly that, as well as to empower Charity's character a little more, and I really hope I've done that.  
  
If you've been looking on my profile I guess, you've noticed that Properly Introduced, my Passions interpretation is no longer there.Well, I took that off because - everyone was doing their own little interpretation of the show and I decided I wanted to stray from that, so form now I'll be making sepret stories of all of the Properly Introduced storylines - So y'all ain't done with me yet! I've finished the first chapter of my new story( that should be up in the next few days.) and after that one is compleated I plan to step up to my promise with "You Send Me." my first Foxay fic.So, I really hope I hear from you on those next stories, and I hope you keep reading my stuff...and liking it of course! Thank You - Mahogany Miss. 


End file.
